Cross Over ( chanbaek )
by chelshea.park
Summary: Byun baekhyun, 22 tahun mahasiswa. Mendapati tubuhnya tertukar dengan seorang wanita yang wajahnya mirip dengannya. Ia harus terima kenyataan bahwa wanita itu bersuami, pria itu punya segalanya tapi ia tak punya hati. Park chanyeol, tampan, kaya namun dingin seperti es. Meski terdengar bukan seperti suami idaman tapi baekhyun merasa hangat saat di dekatnya. Chanbaek, adopt story.
1. chapter 1

Baekhyun tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis, ia ditemukan seorang penjaga saat mendekati dini hari.

" hei tuan, tuan.. Anda tak boleh tidur ditempat ini, anda bisa demam jika tertidur disini"

Beberapa saat kemudian penjaga itu mulai panik karena baekhyun mulai mengigil karena kedinginan. Ia dengan cekatan membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

" Dia terkena hypotermia, ini sama dengan pasien barusan. Berikan infus, periksa statistik vitalnya. Laporkan padaku jika ia sudah sadar. Tolong baringkan ia di samping pasien tadi."

" Baik dokter."

Ditempat itu terdapat seorang pasien wanita, wajahnya berlumuran darah dan seorang perawat sedang membersihkan luka di wajah pasien itu. Ketika wajahnya sudah di bersihkan perawat merasa aneh, ada dua orang pasien masuk di waktu yang bersamaan, gejala yang hampir sama dan percaya atau tidak. Bahkan wajah mereka pun sama. Semua terasa seperti takdir yang aneh. Lalu perawat itu mendengar suara yang aneh, ia mendapati grafik monitor bergerak tak beraturan.

Seorang wanita setengah baya pun terlihat panik, ia berdiri tempat di samping pasien tadi.

" Heii, perawat. Nyonyaku... Nampaknya ia tak bernafas.."

Dengan cekatan perawat tersebut menghampiri.

" jantungnya berhenti, tolong siapkan alat pacu jantung !!! Cepaaaat..."

Dokter dengan cekatan membuka baju pasien dan mulai melakukan CPR, namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

Lalu ada dokter lain yang laen mengoleskan gel pada alat bantunya.

" 150 joule "

Pasien pertama tadi tersentak namun belum ada perubahan.

" 200 joule.."

Dan tubuh pasien pertama itu kembali tersentak, dokter memperhatikan monitor dan menahan nafasnya. Saat itu sang perawat juga berkata.

" Dokter, pasien di sebelahnya juga berhenti berdetak "

Sekarang tim medis sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa kedua pasien tersebut.

" Dokter cepat.. Lihat .. Pasien itu keadaannya semakin memburuk.."

Akankah malam ini menjadi malam berkabung, setelah melakukan CPR beberapa kali, akhirnya jantung pasien kembali berdetak.

" Hidup !!!"

Namun dokter itu belum bisa bernafas lega, saat ia membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat pasien yang ada di sebelahnya.

" 360 joule.."

" Baiik.."

Tubuh pasien melonjak keras dan terdengar suara pip, jantungnya mulai berdetak.

" Syukurlah... Awasi kedua pasien ini. Jika ada perubahan. Segera hubungi aku.."

Sang perawat masih memperhatikan penampilan kedua orang itu, mereka tampak serupa hanya saja yang satu seorang wanita berkelas sedangkan yang satunya seperti mahasiswa urakan seperti tak ada yang menjaganya. Sesaat kemudian salah satu dari mereka di pindahkan ke ruangan VVIP.

" Aah.."

Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ia tak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya, ia mencoba membuka matanya namun entah mengapa terasa begitu berat. Ia memutar badannya melihat ke sekelilingnya.

" ini rumah sakit..."

Apa ada ruangan rumah sakit sebesar ini, baekhyun memukul mukul kepalanya sampai terdengar bunyi.

 _Ini dimana, besar sekali. Mungkin ini tipe VIP yang selalu aku dengar itu. Siapa yang memasukkan aku kemari, siapa yang akan membayar tagihannya. Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali._ Baekhyun merasa sangat haus saat itulah pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang wanita separuh baya masuk ke dalam kamar. Wanita itu terlihat kaget dan mulai berbicara terbata bata.

" Nyonya, anda sudah sadar ??"

 _Nyonya???_

" bisa berikan aku segelas air..."

" iya nyonya, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun meneguknya tanpa henti ketika wanita separuh baya tadi menyodorkan air kepadanya.

" Boleh minta segelas lagi ?? Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan."

" Seminggu nyonya, kemarin direktur dan kakak anda datang menjenguk.."

Baekhyun mengernyit,

 _Nyonya, direktur, kakak ?? Sejak kapan ibuku melahirkan anak sebelum aku?? Lalu direktur itu siapa, direktur rumah sakit ini?_ Baekhyun tampak kebingungan bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

" Bisa tolong ambilkan aku cermin.."

" Ba..baiklah nyonya..." wanita itu mengambilkan baekhyun sebuah cermin kecil. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

" keanehan apalagi ini..."

Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

" Yaaaaak.. Aku.. Ini.. Ini aku.. Siapa.. Ini.. Aku..." Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam pakaiannya dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

Baekhyun mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, di salah satu sisi kamar baekhyun menemukan pintu yang terhubung ke sebuah kamar mandi.

Ia mencari cermin yang lebih besar dan mendapati bahwa dirinya ternyata _bukan dirinya_ Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipinya dan rasanya sakit, ini bukan mimpi. Ia terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang wanita.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggh... " jeritan baekhyun terdengar sampai ke koridor. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita separuh baya tersebut menemukan _Nyonya_ nya pingsan di kamar mandi.


	2. Pertemuan

Setelah waktu berlalu, baekhyun tersadar ketika malam mulai larut. Ia tetap tak bisa tidur, ia segera terbangun dan berlari menuju koridor rumah sakit. Ia kembali menemukan cermin disana.

" ini tak mungkin, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi."

Meski ia memastikannya beberapa kali hanya wajah itu yang ia lihat, rambutnya terurai panjang di cat perak berkilauan. Baekhyun mengerutkan wajah dan yang terlihat dicermin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kini ia yakin bahwa itu adalah wajahnya. Baekhyun tak mempercayainya bahwa wajah itu sekarang adalah wajahnya dan itu wajah wanita meskipun sangat mirip dengan wajahnya saat sebagai pria.

" Apa cermin nya saja yang aneh ya.. "

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, ia menghela nafas dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Apa mungkin jiwanya tertukar, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

 _Siapa wanita ini, lalu dimana tubuh aslinya._ Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, memukul pipinya, meremas tangannya.

" Apa aku bermimpi.."

Baekhyun lalu menampar pipinya dengan keras

Plak !!!

" ok, ini sakit.. Sangat sakiiiit... Aaaarrrrgh... Ok ini bukan mimpi."

Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tiba - tiba ia mendengar suara musik yang samar.

 _Ponsel, itu dering ponsel._ Baekhyun lalu turun dari kasur dan mengikuti arah suara dering itu, suara itu berasal dari tas mewah yang ada di samping kabinet di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengobrak abrik isi tas itu dan menemukan sebuah ponsel, ia mengecek nomor ponsel tersebut.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya.

" Heii, ini kan nomorku.. Wah sebenarnya siapa yang memegang ponselku, apa aku boleh menerimanya??." Baekhyun menggenggam ponsel dengan gemetaran, ia tak tahu apakah harus menjawab atau hanya membiarkannya lalu ia memberanikan diri menjawab telepon itu.

" Halo.."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan perlahan, pandangannya mengarah pada ponsel itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

( hallo )

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu suaranya.

( Mungkinkah kau orang yang tertukar denganku ??)

" Hah..."

Baekhyun sangat ketakutan dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan, ia kemudian melemparkan ponsel itu ke atas selimut seolah olah itu adalah benda yang mengerikan. Disaat yang sama ia khawatir ponsel mahal itu hancur.

 _Mungkinkah ini terjadi, tapi bagaimana bisa.._ Baekhyun mondar mandir dengan perasaan khawatir, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Namun ia pun tak dapat duduk dengan tenang.

 _Benarkah tubuhku tertukar dengan seseorang ??_ Baekhyun benar benar kebingungan, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di atas kasur.

Matahari sudah tinggi ketika baekhyun membuka matanya, ia bangun dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi tapi wajah itu masih tetap sama. Dengan kecewa baekhyun melangkah menyusuri koridor. Dulu setiap kali bangun, tubuhnya akan terasa segar tapi setelah tubuhnya tertukar yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya terasa berat dan kering seperti bukan orang yang bertubuh sehat. Baekhyun penasaran, seperti apa wanita yang tertukar dengannya ini.

Ia menyukai pemandangan di belakang rumah sakit, ada kolam cantik disana dan ada seseorang duduk di bangku sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat baekhyun, saat itu juga baekhyun hampir menjerit. Namun, ia segera menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Haduuuuuh..."

Orang yang ditunjuk baekhyun dengan tangan gemetaran adalah dirinya. Orang itu juga melihat baekhyun yang berada di tubuhnya sambil membelalakan matanya.

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan kakinya yang lemas, akhirnya duduk di tempatnya. Orang itu lalu berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun lalu bertanya.

" Tubuh kita benar benar tertukar ??"

" Iya, sepertinya begitu.."

Baekhyun merasa semuanya menjadi gelap, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ia hanya termenung. Orang yang ada dihadapannya mulai membuka mulutnya.

" Siapa namamu ??"

" Baekhyun, byun baekhyun.."

" Nama yang bagus, aku Park Seung Won, usiaku 28 tahun. Kau ??"

" Aku, 22 "

" Lalu orang tuamu kemana???"

" Mereka meninggal tahun lalu."

" Rumahmu dimana ..??"

" Aku tinggal di one room di daerah gueui-dong. Tapi kenapa noona terus menanyakan hal yang pribadi padaku??"

" Karena tubuh kita tertukar, mungkin kita memang harus menjalaninya seperti ini."

" Noona kau yakin ingin menjalani hidup seperti ini ???"

" Kau punya solusi lainnya??."

" Tidak tapi kita tak bisa hidup seperti ini, noona. Mungkin nanti kita akan kembali seperti semula."

" Sudah lima hari dan belum ada perubahan, aku tak bisa menunggu terus dan sepertinya sampai saat ini tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan kita seperti dulu, perawat mengatakan kalau jantungku sempat berhenti, mungkin jiwa kita tertukar saat kita keluar dari tubuh kita."

Jika dipikir lagi, baekhyun pernah mendengar cerita sperti itu sebelumnya dari wanita setengah baya yang datang ke kamarnya waktu itu.

" Tubuh kita tertukar saat menggunakan pacu jantunh itu kan?! Bagaimana kalau kita meminjamnya."

" Meminjam ?? Apa kau sudah gila.. Kau akan menempelkan itu ke tubuhku.. Kau benar benar gila.."

" Nooona, tolonglah aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini. I..i..ini tubuh wanita.. Bagaimana bisa.. Aku mohon noona."

Sebenarnya baekhyun juga takut dengan idenya itu, hatinya sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Membuat baekhyun meratapi nasibnya dan mulai menangis seperti anak kecil, melihat tingkahnya yang lucu seung won tersenyum sekilas ia lalu bertanya pada baekhyun.

" Apa kau tahu siapa aku ??"

" Tidak.."

" Apa kau tahu Jung corp ??" Baekhyun masih saja menggeleng.

 _Apa aku harus mengetahui nama itu.._

" Bagaimana dengan Park industries.." Baekhyun menggeleng juga.

" Ya Tuhan, lalu apa yang kau tahu kalau perusahaan sebesar itu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Seung won menghela nafas pendek

" Kau tahu Universe mall yang ada di pusat kota ??" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Tak mungkin aku tak tahu mall sebesar itu.."

" Nah, aku adalah putri presiden Jung corp dan menantu satu satunya park Industries yang membawahi universe mall.

Mulut baekhyun menganga lebar, _benarkah wanita ini sehebat itu._ Tapi jika diperhatikan dari mulai kamar dan tas yang ada di kamarnya. Sudah pasti ia dari keluarga berada apalagi ruangannya di jaga oleh seorang penjaga.

" Aku akan menerima warisan yang sangat banyak dari keluargaku dan dari keluarga suamiku, bangunan, uang dan hal lainnya segera akan kumiliki."

" Aku akan memberikan setengahnya kepadamu.."

Baekhyun merasa lemas ia seperti baru saja memenangkan lotere.

" Kau punya banyak hutang kan ?? Beberapa hari ini banyak kreditor yang menelepon untuk menagih hutangmu."

" Noona kau sangat cantik, sedangkan aku hanya pria dekil dan lusuh apa kau mau menjalani hidup seperti itu..."

" Tubuhmu masih muda dan energimu banyak, yang paling penting kau punya kebebasan."

" Apa itu penting bagimu, noona."

" Iya." jawab seung won.

" Aku rasa aku harus menerima nasib tertukar tubuh dengan wanita cantik." baekhyun terkekeh.

" Eiiii.."

" Dan satu lagi.. Aku sudah menikah artinya kau punya suami."

 _Apa, suami ??? Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya suami !!! Kalau diingat ingat tadi ia menyebutkan kalau ia menantu dari park industries. Itu artinya noona sudah menikah dan mempunyai suami. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku harus menyetujui hal ini..._

_

 **TBC**

 **My first hope u enjoy it. :)))**

Write the review, is it bad or good.

 **GOMAWO :)))))**


	3. Seung won noona

"Noonaa.. Kau sudah menikah.. Maksudku.. Uhmm .. Itu.. Kalau di malam hari.. Ya.. Uhmm.. Itu.. Maksudku..."

"Maksudmu, berhubungan ?" Seung won tergelak.

"Iya, soal itu. Aku kan juga pria noona.. Masalahnya kan.. Ah.. Mungkin kau juga tahu." Baekhyun mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sudah dua tahun kami menikah, kami berdua tak pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Omoo, benarkah??"

"Yap, itu benar. Ia juga tak akan memintanya padamu, dia bukan pria pecinta wanita. Mungkin ia akan lebih tertarik dengan fisikku yang sekarang ini" nampaknya lucu tapi baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa.

"Tetapi noona, aku tak punya keluarga. Bahkan sanak saudara pun tak ada. Apa kau tak akan merasa kesepian nantinya? Lagi pula noona kan punya suami, tak akan ketahuan olehnya?? Karena kita tak mengenal satu sama lainnya."

"Suamiku tak tahu apa apa soal aku, kami hanya tinggal dalam rumah yang sama. Kau tinggal disana pun, ia tak akan menyadarinya."

 _Tapi ia kan suaminya, mana ada suami yang tak mengenali istrinya._

"Noona, hubunganmu dan suamimu baik baik saja kan ?"

"Anggap saja kami tidak pernah mengurusi urusan pribadi masing masing"

 _Apa apaan itu, apa ini suatu kehormatan bisa mendengarkan kehidupan pribadi orang lain._

"Ada lagi yang harus kau tahu, aku pernah dua kali keguguran."

Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres, _ia tak pernah tidur dengan suaminya tapi ia keguguran dua kali._ Pembicaraan ini mulai melampaui batas normal.

"Kurang lebihnya seperti itulah kehidupanku, suamiku tak peduli padaku. Kau bisa hidup sebebas yang kau mau disana, kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau dan menghamburkan sebanyak apapun uang yang kau punya dan ia tetap tidak akan peduli. Kalau kau setuju dengan semuanya, aku akan lunasi semua hutangmu. Apa kau menerima penawaranku?"

Baekhyun sedikit ragu akan tawaran itu, usianya terpaut cukup jauh. Ia berusia 22 tahun sedangkan seung won 28 tahun. Ia sudah menghabiskan 6 tahun hidupnya dengan sia sia. Selain itu seung won mempunyai suami dan pernah mengandung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak"

"Maka orang lain akan memasukkan kita ke rumah sakit jiwa."

" Ya yakinkan saja mereka kalau kita ini manusia normal."

Baekhyun meremas remas kepalanya, ia pun tak tahu bagaimana mengembalikan tubuh yang sudah tertukar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir keras.

Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas. Mungkin lebih baik ia terima tawaran seung won. Ia juga ingin segera melunasi hutang hutangnya. Baekhyun yang tadinya merasa ragu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tak ada cara lain, kita harus terima semua ini." Seung won membalas perkataan baekhyun.

"Ayo pergi ke ruanganmu"

Baekhyun mengikuti seung won dengan enggan, seung won masuk ke kamar dan menemukan tasnya disana. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar cek dan kartu dari dompetnya. Meski ia mengambilnya dompet itu masih terlihat tebal.

 _Itu uang, uang, uang yang membuatku terjebak di situasi seperti ini._ Seung won memberikan dompetnya pada baekhyun.

"Kau bisa gunakan ini sisanya, untuk sementara aku akan membawa ini"

"Suami noona orangnya seperti apa??"

"Chanyeol ?? Hmm, ia robot."

"... Robot ???"

"Ia mesin penghancur, gunung es. Ia punya segalanya tapi ia tak punya hati. Bahkan ia tak memiliki perasaan. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun memanggil seung won tapi seung won bahkan tidak menoleh.

 _Tetapi, semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini. Ia mengatakan kalau ia akan melunasi hutang hutangku. Tidak jelek juga mendengarkan ceritanya._ Dua hari kemudian baekhyun dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun benar benar penasaran bagaimana suami seung won, seung won wanita yang sangat cantik jadi mungkin suaminya juga tampan. Tak seperti aku, baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi, ia memastikan nomor si pemanggil dan yakin itu seung won.

"Noona.."

(Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu letak kamarmu, setelah masuk ruang tamu ada tangga menuju lantai atas, naiklah ke lantai 2 kamarmu ada di ujung sebelah kanan. Kalau lapar kau bisa memintanya pada asisten rumah tangga. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak masuk ke ruangan di sebelah kiri nanti kau di gigit oleh singa )

"Kau memelihara singa dalam rumahmu, noona?"

(Aku tidak memeliharanya baekhyun, singa itu memang sudah lama ada di sana. Aaah.. Sudahlah ada yang datang nanti ku telepon lagi )

Begitu telepon di tutup, baekhyun hanya bengong beberapa saat, setiap berbicara dengan seung won entah mengapa kepalanya selalu terasa sakit. Setelah menyelesaikan prosedur rumah sakit, baekhyun pun sampai di rumah, melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela, ia baru tahu bahwa rumah orang kaya seperti ini.

"Nyonya, anda sudah tiba" Baekhyun masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

"Ah, ya"

Baekhyun melewati lantai berkilauan yang ada di sekitarnya dihiasi keramik antik dan barang barang hiasan lainnya. Ia kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Baekhyun memasuki satu sisi kamar dan ternyata disana terdapat bathtub.

Baekhyun girang bukan kepayang, ia menutup matanya dan tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang laki laki.

 _Glek !!_

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dibuatnya, mulutnya ternganga dan tenggorokannya tercekat tapi laki laki itu melihatnya dengan sinis.

"Si..siapa itu ya ampuun.. Jantungku rasanya mau copot.. Apa itu suami noona. Tapi kenapa menatapku seperti itu ya.."

Keesokan harinya baekhyun segera bangun, ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam sembari menghirup udara segar.

"Nyonya bagaimana tidur anda?"

"Ya paman, pagi yang indah. Apa kau menanam pohon kurma?"

"Ya Nyonya, ini pohon kurma."

" Apa ada buah yang matang ?"

"Ada Nyonya" Tukang kebun memetik beberapa buah kurma dan menaruhnya di atas tangan baekhyun

"Wah, enak paman.Terimakasih"

Baekhyun mulai merasa lapar, ia masuk ke dalam dapur dan langkahnya terhenti di ruang makan. Disana nampak laki laki yang kemarin dilihatnya duduk di kursi, ia mengenakan setelan mahal. Rambutnya tersisir rapih, untuk ukuran seorang pria ia sangat tampan. Baekhyun justru minder dibuatnya padahal saat ini, tubuhnya bukan tubuhnya yang dulu.

"Cih, nafsu makanku hilang.." dengan kasar chanyeol menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya dengan keras, baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara sendok jatuh dengan kerasnya. Laki laki dengan wajah lebih dingin dari kutub utara itu melirik baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

 _Apa apaan dia ini padahal aku baru saja akan menyapanya, cih ! Pria yang sombong._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak kata kata yg typo atau salah. Maklum masih belajar nulis FF. :))))**

SUKA CERITANYA ATAU GAK ?? AKU TERIMA SEMUA MASUKAN KALIAN, GOMAWO.


	4. Si Dingin Park Chanyeol

Selesai memakan hidangan yang di siapkan, baekhyun memutar otaknya, bagaimana ia bisa mengenal satu persatu orang di rumah ini.

"Bibi, ayo main bersamaku.."

"Baiklah, Nyonya" Meski sudah sering diucapkan tapi panggilan itu masih nampak aneh bagi baekhyun yang seharusnya pantas di panggil Tuan bukan Nyonya.

"Bibi, saat aku menunjuk satu jariku pada foto foto di album kau harus menjawab siapa mereka, ya?" Bibi kepala pelayan membulatkan matanya, kebingungan namun tetap aja ia menerima ajakan Baekhyun.

"Saya mengerti Nyonya"

"Baiklah, ayo mulai. Siapa orang ini"

" ... Tuan.."

Ya, tentu saja. Itu suami Noona, Park Chanyeol. Badannya lumayan tinggu, wajahnya juga sangat tampan. Tapi kalau dilihat tingginya mungkin lebih dari 180 cm.

 _Yah, cukup tampan juga jika dibandingkan denganku. Andai saja ia bisa memperbaiki sikapnya._ Baekhyun lalu menunjuk bergantian foto orang orang yang ada di album sambil menghafalnya dalam hati. Baekhyun masih berbincang dengan bibi kepala pelayan saat chanyeol datang.

"Anda sudah datang, tuan.."

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab, ia langsung menaiki tangga. Ia menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, sikapnya sangat dingin. Baekhyun ingin sekali marah dan mengepalkan tangan dihadapan chanyeol. Ia mengepalkan tangan ke arah kamar chanyeol, rasanya ia ingin menendang pintu kamar itu dengan teknik taekwondo miliknya. Akan tetapi, tepat saat baekhyun hendak melancarkan tendangannya, pintu kamar chanyeol terbuka. Baekhyun pun terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan, sebelum kemudian terhuyung lalu terjatuh.

 _Aaaah sial.._

Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat bangkit kembali, chanyeol menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya kini, seakan melihat sesuatu yang aneh, ia lalu berkata dengan ketus.

"Lusa ada pesta, bersiap siaplah"

Setelah menyelesaikan kata katanya, chanyeol segera kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun termanggu sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memberitahunya itu pesta apa dan jam berapa. Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol, kamarnya tampak muram. Sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Apa maumu?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis sambil menatap baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang pesta tadi.. Ehm."

Tapi ia berjalan begitu saja melewati baekhyun dan membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menatap baekhyun.

 _Manusia es dasar kau, robot tak berperasaan._

Kini bukan malu yang dirasakan baekhyun karena ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan lekuk tubuh chanyeol, ia menatap wanita di hadapanmya hingga seolah matanya hampir keluar dan seolah mengatakan "Apa apaan kau ini !!"

" Tubuhmu bagus ya.."

Chanyeol terkejut, sehingga tak mampu berkata apa apa lagi.

"Wanita itu salah makan apa?" Meski tak mungkin terjadi kalau wanita itu berpikir kalau ia gampang tergoda maka ia tak akan memaafkannya. Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan muka masam.

Pesta, sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh baekhyun ia harus menggunakan gaun dan satu lagi, high heels. Itu hal yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun menelepon Seung won untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Noona, tolonglah bertukarlah lagi. Aku tak sanggup noona" Rengek baekhyun pada seung won.

(Tak bisa baekhyun, ini sudah tak bisa lagi diubah. Belajar lah memakai heels)

Baekhyun pun pasrah pada keadaan yang memaksanya harus menggunakan heels, ia mencari gaun yang pas yang harus digunakan. Setiap kali berganti pakaian, ia tetap merasa aneh karena bentuk tubuhnya adalah wanita dan ada bagian bagian sensitif pada wanita yang seharusnya tidak ia pandangi.

"Ah demi Tuhan , park seung won kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini.. Aaaarrrgh" Teriakan baekhyun terdengar nyaring sampai di kamar samping kiri baekhyun. Itu kamar chanyeol, seung won menyebutnya _kandang singa_.

Baekhyun memilih gaun _one piece_ berwarna hitam, menempel pas di garis tubuhnya. Untung dulu baekhyun pernah belajar mendandani orang di kampus saat akan adakan pementasan jadi ia tak kesulitan menyapukan riasan di wajah seung won yang memang benar benar mirip dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun tampak terlihat anggun dengan tatanan rambut salon pribadi yang datang ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun bersiap siap dan turun menuruni tangga untuk berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir.

"Nyonya, pak direktur akan turun sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, tak lama chanyeol pun naik ke dalamnya. Suasana terlihat amat tegang, baekhyun tamlak gugup dan gelisah. Ia takut membuat kesalahan. Baekhyun melirik chanyeol, namun laki laki itu tidak goyah. Tak lama mereka sampai di mansion tempat pesta akan di gelar.

Chanyeol tampak memutar untuk membukakan pintu bagi baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, walau terasa dingin ia tetap menggenggam lembut tangan mungil baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Ia berjalan cukup sukses dengan high heelsnya, ia belajar sedari pagi bagaimana menggunakan heels itu dengan anggun, ia lalu duduk di kursi.

.

.*.

.

.

 ** _Gak bisa tidur jadi lanjutin ini aja, kalau ada yang gak ngerti soal alur atau istilah yang aku taro, bisa tanya di review di next chap. Aku jelasin artinya._**

 ** _Gomawo_**


	5. Pesta

Beberapa orang sepertinya mengenal dirinya. Namun, sepertinya ia tak akan berkata apa apa dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian semua orang berpencar seolah karena kelelahan berdiri.

" _Oppa..!"_ Wanita itu memanggil chanyeol, memegang lengan chanyeol dan mendekat seakan ingin memeluknya.

" _Oppa,_ kenapa kau datang terlambat. Yeri sudah sangat lama menunggu. Kau membuatku kesal.."

Wanita bernama yeri itu seakan memiliki tulisan di dahinya 'Aku wanita rubah'. Ia bersandar pada chanyeol dan menempelkan tubuhnya, wanita itu terus menerus mengganggunya dan merajuk manja.

Baekhyun merasa tak tahan dengan tingkah yeri yang dianggapnya keterlaluan.

 _Memangnya harus seperti itu, apa. Kenapa Noona tak mengatakan soal ini. Wanita ini keterlaluan sekali. Seakan tak menghormati aku disini._ Baekhyun merasa kesal dibuatnya, ia pun pergi ke toilet untuk membetulkan riasannya.

 _Ah, yang benar saja aku mulai terpengaruh pada suasana atau hormonal ya.._

Baekhyun sendiri bingung apakah harus masuk kamar mandi wanita atau pria, dengan fisiknya sekarang seharusnya ia masuk ke toilet wanita tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau jiwanya masih jiwa byun baekhyun yang notabene adalah seorang pria.

"Eonni, apa kau baik baik saja ?"Baekhyun pun menoleh, mencari asal suara itu.

Setelah ia menemukannya ia tersenyum simpul

"Ah ya, aku baik baik saja.Terima kasih" Sesaat itu juga baekhyun menemukan hal yang aneh pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, nampaknya bajumu sobek" Baekhyun menunjuk belahan gaun yang cukup tinggi dengan sedikit sobekan.

"Iya, aku kemari untuk mensiasatinya tapi aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana" Wanita cantik itu tampak kebingungan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. Ia selalu membawa benda itu kemana mana, berisi jarum dan benang. Karena baekhyun sadar uang yang ia punya sangat minim jadi daripada membeli pakaian yang baru ia lebih memilih memperbaiki sobekan sobekan pada pakaiannya dan itu masih terbawa bahkan pada saat ia menjadi seung won karena ia juga sering membantu teman teman kampusnya untuk memperbaiki pakaian mereka.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau aku mencoba menjahitkannya untukmu"

"Benarkah? Maaf, tapi apakah tidak apa apa??"

"Tidak apa apa, tenanglah. Aku bawa benang dan jarum."

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan. Maafkan aku.. Kau seung won eonni kan."

Baekhyun berhati hati menjahit agar tidak mengenai paha mulus wanita itu tidak terluka, jika dalam konsepnya sebagai pria. Ia akan langsung meminta nomor ponsel wanita itu tapi sekarang ia terperangkap dalam tubuh seung won.

"Kau tahu aku ?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenalmu, eonni selalu sendirian, nampaknya sulit sekali mendekatimu tapi ternyata kau orang yang ramah" Kedua mata wanita itu membulat, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

 _Jadi selama ini noona pun selalu sendirian._

Nah, sudah selesai"

"Terimakasih eonni karena dirimu aku terhindar dari rasa malu"

"Siapa namamu"Tanya baekhyun.

" Yoona, Kim yoona. Terimakasih untuk hari ini eonni aku duluan eonni" Yoona pun pamit dan meninggalkan baekhyun, sebelum menjauh Yoona membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kembali sambil membungkuk, akhirnya baekhyun malah lupa merapihkan riasannya.

Pesta berlanjut dengan meriah, diatas meja panjang terdapat berpuluh ouluh gelas kaca berisi anggur dengan warna yang cantik, ia mengambil gelas dengan warna paling cantik, ia sama sekali tak melihat chanyeol sejak tadi.

 _Dasar bre*sek ! Berani beraninya meninggalkan aku sendirian, nampaknya ia belum pernah digigit harimau. Rasanya ingin ku patahkan kakimu dan menyumpahimu agar terkena diare !!_

Tiba tiba ada yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"Seung won sayang"

Suara itu terasa berat dan itu bukan suara chanyeol

 _Dasar br*sek apa apaan ini !!!_ Baekhyun menangkap lengan laki laki itu dan sedetik berikutnya baekhyun menggigitnya dengan keras, mengangkat lututnya dan mengarahkannya pada bagian vital laki laki yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Heuk !" Laki laki itu nampak kesakitan.

"Berani beraninya kau menyentuhku." Sebagai pamungkas baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menghajar laki laki itu dan membantingnya. Sempurna. Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kakinya yang mengenakan high heels ke atas punggung laki laki tadi.

"Dasar kau tak tahu malu, pelecehan. Kalau kau muncul lagi. Akan kubunuh kau !!"

Tak lama laki laki itu bangkit lalu membersihkan debu di bajunya lalu bergegas menghilang ke suatu tempat.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, terdengar nyaring tawa seseorang.

"Huahahahaha... Hmmp!! Hahahaha.."

"Berhentilah tertawa"

"Ehm, hahahaha"

"Ku bilang hentikan !!"

"Hm, baiklah chanyeol. Istrimu ternyata orang yang sangat menarik"

"Berisik"

"Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang ia perbuat tadi, ia menendang laki laki itu dengan keras dan nampaknya ia tak akan lagi bisa punya anak."

"Kim junmyeon !"

Laki laki yang tertawa keras tadi sontak ketakutan mendengar nada peringatan dalam suara chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti baiklah"

Chanyeol masih menatap junmyeon yang masih tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ini syal milik istrimu nampaknya tadi terjatuh"

Ia lalu mengambil syal itu dan segera masuk kembali kedalam, ia mengikuti kemana arah baekhyun berjalan, tampak senyuman tipis di bibir laki laki itu. Jika berdasarkan penglihatan baekhyun maka senyum laki laki itu naik lima milimeter.

"Gerakannya rapih" Chanyeol bergumam. Ia mungkin pernah belajar judo, dilihat dari pergerakannya tadi, ia menilai kemampuan istrinya bukan main main, ia bahkan sempat dibuat terkejut saat melihat bagaimana baekhyun membanting laki laki tadi.

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana penampilannya di tempat gelap tadi namun begitu sampai di tempat terang, ia mendapati penampilannya sangat parah. Di gaunnya menempel debu di sana sini.

 _Sial laki laki tadi membuat semuanya rusak._ Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat itulah chanyeol mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun menghampiri laki laki itu.

"Maaf, aku tak enak badan. Bolehkah aku pulang lebih dulu?"

Jawaban chanyeol atas pertanyaan baekhyun benar benar di luar dugaan. "Ayo pulang bersama."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejut. "Uhm, itu.. Tak apa apa .. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Pakai ini."

Baekhyun terkejut, darimana chanyeol mendapatkan syal itu. Apa ia melihat kejadian tadi ?. Namun baekhyun tak menanyakannya, laki laki itu sudah membalikkan badan dan kembali memperlihatkan punggung dinginnya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tak banyak berkomentar tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan yang diinginkannya hanyalah segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, baekhyun bangun lebih pagi, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan pergi ke teras depan, menikmati sepenuh hati udara pagi yang bersih dan segar. Mata baekhyun menemukan pohon kurma yang menarik perhatiannya, pohon itu menempel ke terasnya. Ia lalu mencoba mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai buah kurma.

 _Kalau ada semacam galah, nampaknya akan bagus sekali._

Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menemukan sikat yang ada di atas wastafel dan pergi kembali ke teras.

"Yes, kenaaa"

Sesaat itu juga tubuh baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia sempat terhuyung sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke bawah.

"Ibu.. !"

Baekhyun merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat saat ia terjatuh.

 _Ternyata tak sesakit dugaanku_ , baekhyun yang tadinya memejamkan mata perlahan membuka matanya, sejurus kemudian ia terkejut, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia melihat situasi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Astaga, chanyeol menopang tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Cepat minggir"

Baekhyun segera bergerak memindahkan posisinya dan menyingkir dari perut chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa terjatuh seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil ini."

Baekhyun melihat kurma yang ada di genggamannya.

"Sekarang kau banyak tingkah, ya!"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal dan memilih berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba mengakali chanyeol, karena saat itu ia tak memakai sepatu. Ia tak akan membiarkan chanyeol lolos begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Uhuuk.. Uhuk.. Anak muda.. Hei lihatlah nenek ini.. Entah kenapa anak muda jaman sekarang tak berperasaan. Aduuh duh, sepertinya aku keseleo."

Suara baekhyun di lebih lebihkan membuat langkah chanyeol berhenti. Ia menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan mendekati baekhyun. Kemudian laki laki itu memeluk dan mengangkatnya, ia menggendong wanita itu sambil berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah sekian lama chanyeol tidak melewati hari minggu tanpa pekerjaan, ia melewati hari minggu ini dengan berjalan santai. Namun wanita itu mengacaukan semuanya. Sewaktu chanyeol melihatnya menaiki pagar, ia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan oleh wanita itu. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu kembali ke kamarnya namun kembali keluar dengan membawa sesuatu. Lalu kembali menaiki pagar dan mencoba menarik batang pohon. Saat itulah ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung hingga terjatuh. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu tiba tiba jantungnya berdetak keras dan dengan reflek melontarkan tubuhnya demi menangkap tubuh wanita itu. Akan tetapi...

 _Dia bilang kurma !! Hanya karena buah kurma dia mengagetkan orang seperti ini !_ Chanyeol merasa sangat kesal.

Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan chanyeol mencuri curi pandangan.

"Heii.."

Meskipun di panggil, chanyeol tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia mengacuhkannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kesal, baekhyun pun meremas kurma yang di genggamnya dan memasukannya ke mulut chanyeol.

"Ini sangat enak, makanlah satu saja"

Begitu mendapatkan kurma yang tiba tiba dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya, chanyeol menatap tajam wanita yang digendongnya, ia lalu memutar kepalanya dan meludahkan kurma itu ke halaman lalu kemudian menurunkan baekhyun di beranda rumah dan pergi.

"Aduuh duh ! Sakiiit. Kau seharusnya menurunkanku dengan perlahan."

Akan tetapi baekhyun menatap tubuh belakang chanyeol dengan penuh senyum, ia mengigit satu kurma yang tersisa. Ia lalu berdiri dan berteriak.

"Bibi, aku lapar bisakan buatkan sarapan. Yang banyaak!!"

..

.

.

 **RNR PLEASE, INI MUNGKIN KE DEPANNYA BAKAL AGAK GS DAN YAOI YA..**

 **hope all readers can enjoy it. Gomawo :)))))))**


	6. New life

Begitu baekhyun memasuki ruang makan, bibi kepala pelayan dengan segera menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Ketika ia menunggu sarapqn, chanyeol mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun lebih dulu mendapatkan makanan yang diberikan bibi kepala pelayan. Ia menyuapkan sesendok kuah dan sesuap nasi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan cara makan istrinya, ia membatin dalam hati _ia tampak menikmati makanannya._ Baekhyun biasanya tak punya banyak nafsu makan tapi beberapa minggu ini terasa sangat berubah. Wanita itu makan dengan berseri seri dan menggerakan mulutnya dengan semangat. Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya menemukan satu poin lucu pada diri wanita itu. Jika wanita itu makan nasi maka butiran nasi akan menempel di ujung bibir sebelah kanan. Lalu, jika wanita itu memakan kimchi, butiran nasi itu akan menghilang dan digantikan butiran cabai yang menempel di sebelah kiri. Dapat disimpulkan, sisa makanan di mulut wanita itu menunjukkan makanan apa yang di makan sebelumnya. Chanyeol menyadari itu dan tersenyum misterius.

 _Ceroboh._

Secara ajaib, sosok istrinya itu terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya bahkan di kantornya pun ia masih terus memikirkan seung won tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan kalau sosok seung won selalu muncul dalam lamunannya.

 _Kenapa aku harus menperdulikan wanita itu ? Dia kan wanita tak berperasaan._ Sepulang kerja setibanya sampai di rumah, bibi kepala pelayan mendekat dan memberikan salam padanya. Chanyeol menyeret tubuhnya yang kelelahan menuju tangga lantai dua. Aneh, malam ini ia tak melihat wanita itu. Padahal setiap haru selalu memberikan salam kepadanya sampai membuatnya kesal.

 _Apa dia tidur lebih awal malam ini ?? Atau dia tak mendengar kedatanganku._ Sejurus kemudian ia merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari sikap anehnya.

Saat itulah baekhyun yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hitam tiba tiba bangun dan berteriak keras.

"Waaaaaa..."

"Hooo !"

Chanyeol sangat terkejut sampai jantungnya terasa mau melompat, berusaha menenangkan diri mengambil nafas dalam dalam. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol terkejut, senang melihat reaksi laki laki tersebut. Saking senangnya ia sampai melompat lompat. Chanyeol yang melihat sikapnya memarahinya dan meneriakinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, hah!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu, aku bosan Tidakkah ini menyenangkan."

Chanyeol berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tak suka"

Baekhyun mengamati sosok chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkannua sembari marah, ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Apa aku berlebihan, tapi ini benar benar menyenangkan. Harusnya tapi aku memotret ekspresi wajahnya.. Hahahaha"

Baekhyun tertawa sangat keras.

"Apa apaan itu, bahkan dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa dia sudah gila, tingkahnya sudah seperti itu belakangan ini."

Chanyeol yakin dirinya terlihat bodoh tadi, kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya. Disisi lain ia teringat bagaimana penampilan wanita itu merangkak tadi.

 _Sejak kapan dia berada disitu dan berpenampilan seperti itu, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hitam dan mengeluarkan keringat lalu menunggunya datang._ Chanyeol tertawa begitu membayangkannya

"Hmmp.. Hmmmp.. Hahahahahahaha !"

Meskipun berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya, perilaku wanita itu selalu menarik perhatiannya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya semakin dalam.

Begitu baekhyun membuka matanya, sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela kaca, penerangan kamar seung won sangat bagus. Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuhnya yang terasa berat lalu membasuh mukanya dan turun ke bawah.

"Haaaaciiih"

Setelah tidur kedinginan semalam, baekhyun nampaknya terkena flu karena ingusnya terus keluar. Wanita itu membersihkan ingusnya dengan tissue lalu masuk ke ruang makan, disana ia sudah melihat chanyeol menikmati sarapannya, baekhyun menarik kursi dan duduk disamping laki laki itu.

"Haaaciiih.."

"Nyonya, anda tampaknya terkena flu !"

"Aku tak apa apa, ini bukan apa apa"

"Aduh nyonya, suara anda sengau. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil dokter jang."

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena harus memanggil dokter hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini.

"Tak perlu, aku hanya harus beristirahat saja. Nanti aku akan ke apotek dan membeli obat. Ha..ha..haciiiih !!"

"Panggil dokter Jang "

Siapakah yang paling terkejut dengan kata kata itu ? Baekhyun kah, bibi kepala pelayankah ? Mungkin chanyeol lah yang paling tidak percaya sama sekali pada dirinya sendiri, yang mengatakan kata kata itu. Ia terus berusaha menghindari tatapan gigih kedua wanita yang ada di dekatnya.

 _Ini karena rasa tanggung jawab, benar. Karena tanggung jawab._

Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas menuju beranda seakan akan mengejar sesuatu.

Hari ini baekhyun tidak mendapatkan kesempatan mengucapkan 'hati hati dijalan' kepada chanyeol. Wanita itu lalu pergi menuji beranda dengan cepat. Namun ia hanya melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup. Tak kehabisan akal bagi baekhyun, ia menarik napas dan berteriak keras..

"Hati hati di jalaaaaaaan ~!"

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan melewati taman ketika ia mendengar teriakan seung won. Ia pun berberbalik dan melihat ke arah rumah. Sekilas laki laki itu mengerutkan dahi dan tersenyum selama beberapa saat.

Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor.

Baekhyun merasa baikan setelah dokter jung membawakannya obat, tubuhnya terasa lebih baik dan ingusnya pun sudah mulai berkurang.

 _Hanya butuh istirahat._

... .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **Tanya dong, ratenya rubah jadi M apa jangan ?***


	7. The truth

Chanyeol yang tidak berangkat ke kantor karena libur, masih berkutat dengan berkas dan dokumen, memeriksa beberapa berkas membuat matanya sedikit lelah. Ia membuka kacamata yang dikenakannya dan menghubungi bibi kepala pelayan, memintanya di buatkan teh.

Ketika bibi kepala pelayan hendak pergi ke lantai dua, baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil nampan yang berisi teh tersebut dari tangan wanita separuh baya tersebut.

" Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarkannya."

Bibi kepala pelayan memperhatikan gerakan baekhyun karena takut ia menumpahkannya akan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, wanita separuh baya tersebut tersenyum sekilas dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang senyum manis di hadapan chanyeol. Begitu melihatnya, ekspresi laki laki itu mengeras dan membalikan wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis melihat sikap istrinya yang diluar kebiasaannya tersebut, ia lalu mendekatkan gelas teh ke bibirnya dan meminumnya.

" Bagaimana rasanya.."

"Bibi sedang membuat masakan lain, jadi aku yang membawakannya untukmu"

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, ia menatap bagian kepala chanyeol dan mengangkat nampan yang dipegangnya, seolah hendak memukul kepala chanyeol. Untunglah akal sehatnya masih berfungsi, sehingga ia masih bisa mengontrol amarahnya.

 _Tahan baekhyun, tahan. Kau bukan seorang pembunuh._ Baekhyun meletakan nampan tersebut di atas meja, kemudian berjalan melewati sofa dan menghampiri sebuah komputer yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut duduk diatas kursi lalu mencoba menghidupkannya.

Chanyeol meneguk tehnya dan berusaha tidak memperdulikan tanda tanda keberadaan manusia yang ia rasa dari balik punggungnya, namun usahanya berakhir dengan sia sia karena jeritan wanita.

"Oh, oh .. bagaimana ini"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakan berkasnya dan membalikan kepalanya. Chanyeol berencana berteriak " Kalau kau berisik seperti itu lebih baik cepet keluar dari sini" namun ia melihat keadaan yang tidak di duganya. Seekor lebah besar masuk ke dalam ruangan dan terbang di sekitar baekhyun.

" Aah.. tolong.. aku benci lebah.."

Lebah itu malah mendekati baekhyun yang berusaha menghindarinya dengan mengibas ngibaskan kepalanya karena takut disengat. Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar suara dengungan sayap, menengadahkan kepala ke belakang dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab ke belakang kursi bersama kursi yang didudukinya.

"Bruuuk!"

"Aaah... sakiit"

Akhirnya lebah itu keluar dari ruangan itu, baekhyun terjerembab bersama kursi yang di dudukinya, ia terjebak diantara sofa dan meja. sehingga tidak bisa bangun dengan mudah. Selama beberapa saat ia meronta ronta sebelum akhirnya meminta pertolongan kepada chanyeol.

"Hei, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini. Rasanya sakit !"

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang sedang terbaring. Namun laki laki itu tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kaki baekhyun terjulur ke atas ketika ia terjatuh bersama kursi yang di dudukinya hampir memperlihatkan seluruh bagian paha putihnya. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan tatapannya yang mengarah pada bagian kulit yang ditutupi kain putih diantara paha istrinya dan membuang muka.

Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaan chanyeol mulai mendesak, meskipun baekhyun memohon, chanyeol tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan keluar dari ruang baca begitu saja.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti itu, pura pura tidak melihat kesulitan orang lain. Meskipun benci kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Gara gara chanyeol tidak menolong dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, butuh beberapa waktu bagi baekhyun untuk berusaha keluar dari celah sofa.

Keesokan harinya saat sarapan bersama chanyeol, baekhyun memutuskan mengatakan sesuatu yang telah di tahannya.

"Hm.. Chanyeol-ssi"

"Kenapa?"

Astaga, chanyeol menjawabnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin bekerja"

"Apa.."

"Aku bosan di rumah terus. Tak bisakah kau beri satu posisi di kantormu. Aku bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Konyol, anggap saja aku tak mendengar hal ini"

Baekhyun terus merengek tiba tiba chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau kau bosan, hiduplah seperti dulu ! Bawa laki laki lain ke kamarmu dan bersenang senanglah seolah kau tak punya dosa. Minum obat obatan dan bertelanjang dalam rumah. Mabuk dan merusak semua perabotan rumah."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarkan perkataan brutal chanyeol. _Apa benar kalau selama ini noona hidup seperti itu._

"Apa kau tak dengar, kutegaskan sekali lagi. Kelakuanmu di masa lalu, sudah lekat di ingatanku"

Baekhyun perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar kata kata chanyeol tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon seung won.

Begitu telepon di angkat, suara baekhyun terdengar berbeda dengan biasanya dan itu membuat seung won khawatir.

"Noona, kita harus bertemu. Aku pergi kesana sekarang."

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah dan segera menaiki taksi menuju tempat tinggal seung won.

 _Akhirnya dia tahu juga.._

Seung won menghela napas pendek dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Beri aku bir"

"Minumlah pelan pelan"

"Noona, sebenarnya kau orang yang seperti apa"

Seung won menatap mata baekhyun dan tidak mengatakan apa apa, ia hanya memenuhi gelasnya dengan soju kemudian mulai bercerita dengan suara rendah.

"Anak itu sudah ku kandung selama lima bulan, aku tak tahu siapa ayahnya tapi aku ingin punya sesuatu yang membuat hidupku berarti.

ia sudah bergerak dalam tubuhku, ia ingin hidup tapi ayah memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku memohon tapi ayah tetap menyeretku ke rumah sakit. Saat operasi dokter berkata terlalu beresiko untuk operasi karena kandunganku sudah terlalu besar. Tapi ayah tak peduli dan terus memaksaku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja kalau tak bisa melahirkan anakku"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan, ia lalu memeluk seung won. Kini, seung won nyaris berteriak dan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada baekhyun. Dada baekhyun tergetar mendengar penuturan seung won.

 _inikah kehidupan yang harus kau jalani, Noona._

"Tiga hari setelah operasi, aku menikah dengan orang pilihan ayah. Aku menceritakan kepada suamiku semuanya kalau aku hanya wanita kotor, sebulan setelahnya ia mencoba memelukku tapi aku menolak dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku takut dia tertular penyakit.. dan begitu seterusnya sampai aku melupakannya dan kami mulai tak saling bicara.."

Seung won mulai menangis dan baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya

"Noona, jangan menangis. Ku mohon, berhentilah menangis. Maafkan aku kalau terlalu banyak ingin tahu soal masa lalumu."

"Maafkan aku baekhyun, maaf karena aku kau jadi susah."

 _Jadi inilah alasan Noona ingin sekali bertukar tubuh denganku._

"Tidak, aku mengerti."

Tak lama kemudian baekhyun pamit untuk pulang, beberapa saat kedua orang itu berpelukan kemudian saling menatap dan tersenyum.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _So, gimana? Alurnya kebaca gak sih? Mau lanjut sampe banyak apa cuma kelar beberapa chapter aja?? write on the review. GOMAWO.. :))))))_**


	8. The Mother in Law

Baekhyun sampai dirumah hampir tengah malam, ia masuk ke serambi dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang tamu, kemudian ia menyadari kehadiran chanyeol yang duduk di sofa tanpa menyalakan lampu. Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, saat ini ia tak dapat mendekati orang itu. Seung won dan chanyeol tidak pernah mempercayai satu sama lain tetapi rasa benci keduanya sudah melebihi batas, baekhyun merasa sangat sesak karena ia seperti orang bodoh yang mencoba mendekatkan keduanya.

Saat itu tiba tiba saja seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak dalam tubuh baekhyun dan membuat ia menahan nafas. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan segera bangkit. Kemudian ia mengarahkan kepalanya pada kloset.

"Huuueeekk... uhuk ! uhuk"

Baekhyun kehilangan tenaganya begitu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya tetapi kemudian ia kembali muntah dan kepalanya pun terasa pusing. Meskipun ia tak lagi muntah tetap saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Saat itu terasa ada yang memijit bahunya, baekhyun menatap chanyeol samar dan bersandar pada kloset.

"Hik, hik"

Suara Baekhyun keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

 _Jangan menangis_ .. _jangan menangis byun baekhyun._ Chanyeol terus memijit bahu baekhyun tanpa berkata apa apa. Kemudian ia mengusap lembut mata dan bibir baekhyun dengan tissue lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk tebal. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun di atas kasur dengan perlahan dan menatapnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah hari itu, perasaan chanyeol terus merasa tak enak. Masih terbayang di matanya sosok wanita yang menangis karena dirinya.

 _Sudahlah, apa peduliku. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu._ Berkali kali chanyeol mencoba menyakinkan dirinya tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan wanita itu tak lagi turun untuk memberikan salam ataupun turun untuk makan. Dulu jika tidak melihat wanita itu perasaannya menjadi nyaman kini justru malah sebaliknya. Ia malah tak nyaman jika tidak melihat istrinya itu. Setiap malam setelah pulang kerja chanyeol selalu melihat ke arah tangga dengan harapan istrinya disana. Akan tetapi ia terkejut dengan apa yang di temukannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan wanita itu sehari hari. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa diminta pun bibi kepala pelayan selalu menceritakan kegiatan istrinya tersebut.

Pernah wanita itu bangun pagi pagi sekali dan berolah raga, ia juga benci pada dirinya karena hanya bisa mendengar sementara bibi kepala pelayan bisa mengetahui dengan rinci apa yang dilakukan istrinya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba, mungkin chanyeol menunggu saat itu tiba.

Pagi hari setelah chanyeol berangkat kerja, bibi kepala pelayan masuk ke kamar baekhyun.

"Nyonya, ini adalah harinya"

"Hari apa ??"

"Hari untuk ke Bundang, Tuan akan menjemput nyonya sekitar jam dua siang."

"Ya, aku mengerti"

Begitu bibi kepala pelayan pergi dengan cekatan baekhyun meraih teleponnya dan menghubungi seung won.

"Noona, skrg itu hari apa ?"

(Astaga, aku lupa. Maaf, setiap sebulan sekali sejak aku masuk ke keluarga itu aku akan menjenguk ibu mertuaku. Ibu chanyeol )

"Tapi katamu rumahnya bukan disana..."

(Itu rumah istri kedua ayah chanyeol, sedangkan ibu kandungnya tinggal di bundang dan adik perempuannya)

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tetapi kenapa menjenguk, apa beliau sakit ?"

(Ya, sakit. Amat parah. Gagal ginjal, dia sudah dua kali gagal menjalani transplantasi ginjal. Meskipun bertahan hidup, sebenarnya hidupnya tak lama lagi )

"Ya Tuhan, begitu ternyata."

(Chanyeol sangat mencintai ibunya, beliau adalah orang baik yang penuh kehangatan. Karena itu jika di depan ibunya kami selalu bersikap selayaknya suami istri. Baekhyun bersikap baiklah padanya dan bersikaplah hangat )

"Baiklah, akan kucoba sebaik mungkin. Apa ada makanan khusus yang di sukai ibu chanyeol-ssi ?"

(Beliau suka bunga, coba saja bawakan itu )

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakannya itu saja"

(Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Tapi baekhyun... )

"Ya."

(Tidak, pergilah dengan baik... )

Seung won menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, Ibu chanyeol adalah wanita yang cerdas ia pasti tahu kalau ia dan baekhyun tertukar tapi ia tak mau membuat beban bagi baekhyun. Selain itu, seung won percaya satu hal. Ibu chanyeol pasti mengerti keadaan dirinya.

Nyonya park, ibu chanyeol berbaring miring dengan bertumpu pada satu bantal besar.

"Ibu, kami datang..."

"Ya, kemarilah. Kalian pasti lelah. Bagaimana keadaan kalian ? Seung won tolong ceritakan kepadaku"

"Kami.. kami baik baik saja, sangat baik. Iya kan chanyeol-ssi"

Baekhyun berkata dengan ceria sambil memegang tangan chanyeol di sampingnya, muka chanyeol memerah dengan ekspresi seperti orang kebingungan kemudian ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun semakin erat. Melihat keduanya seperti itu, Nyonya park tersenyum senang.

"Aku harus ke toilet."

Baekhyun bangkit menuju pintu tapi ternyata itu adalah sebuah kamar.

"Seung won, toilet kan sebelah sana"

Saat Baekhyun menuju arah yang di tunjukan Nyonya park, ia tampak canggung dan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?"

"Entahlah, ia aneh akhir akhir ini. Apa ibu tahu kalau ia pernah membanting seorang pria. Aku rasa ia dulu pernah belajar judo. Aku juga harus berhati hati untuk tidak mengganggunya"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan terus memandang ke arah istrinya pergi. Nyonya Park mengamati Chanyeol dan tersenyum berseri seri. Lalu chanyeol bertanya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa??"

"Hm, tidak tidak. Hanya saja. Kau tampak bahagia... "

#

c

h

e

l

s

e

a

#

 **Boleh minta reviewnya ?? Kamsamida :)))))))))**


	9. The damn Crab

Tak lama terdengar ketukan di pintu, bibi kepala pelayan masuk ke ruangan untuk memberitahukan kalau makanan sudah tersedia. Sesaat Nyonya park menatap Chanyeol tajam kemudian berkata.

" Cepat, ajak istrimu makan dan kembali lagi"

"Ya, Bu"

Dimeja makan, Chanyeol duduk berdampingan dengan baekhyun. Tak tahu apa yang harus dimakan. Baekhyun hanya mengambil makanan yang ada di hadapannya, lalu menelannya bersama nasi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, tiba tiba chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah curiga.

"Hei, bukankah kau alergi kepiting?"

"Apa ?"

"Sebelumnya, Bibi kepala pelayan di rumah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyajikan kuah saus kedelai dari masakan kepiting, lalu saat memakannya alergimu kambuh dan kau sangat menderita. Tapi kau sekarang tak apa apa meski baru saja makan daging kepiting?"

Baekhyun memandangi sumpitnya sambil ternganga. Sisa kepiting saus dengan bumbu pedas manis masih menempel di ujung sumpit itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kalau seung won alergi kepiting, apalagi jika kepiting adalah makanan yang di sukai baekhyun. Kontan baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan berlari ke toilet. Ia berusaha memuntahkan apa yang di makannya, tetapi itu bukan perkara mudah.

Baekhyun cepat cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seung won.

"Noona, kau alergi kepiting?"

(Ya, alergiku cukup parah. Kalau kepiting matang sih tak masalah tapi bencana besar datang kalau aku makan kepiting mentah )

"Noona, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya, aku baru saja makan kepiting..."

(Benarkah, cepet pergilah ke rumah sakit. Kalau terlambat nanti bibir dan lehermu akan membengkak hebat. Lalu nanti cepatlah disuntik)

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun menutup sambungan telepon lalu berkata dengan suara lantang ke arah chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit"

Mendengar itu, chanyeol cepat cepat berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan mendekati istrinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Kan ada sopir, silahkan selesaikan makan malammu."

"Aku sudah selesai"

Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan secepat kilat keluar bersama baekhyun sambil memakai mantelnya. Di dalam mobil yang melaju ke rumah saki, bibir Baekhyun mulai terasa gatal. Hal itu perlahan lahan diiringi mulutnya yang mulai membengkak.

Melihat istrinya tersiksa,Chanyeol pun merasa jengkel dan akhirnya hanya bisa menyalahkannya.

"Sudah tahu alergi kepiting, masih tetap saja memakannya. Apa kau ini bodoh??"

Meskipun dalam hatinya Baekhyun berteriak seraya memandang sinis chanyeol tapi dalam kenyataannya ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat erat. Melihat tingkah istrinya, chanyeol bertambah kesal dan akhirnya ikut memarahi sopir.

"Sopir Lee, apa yang kau lakukan ! cepatlah sedikit !"

"Baik, Tuan."

Sopir Lee dengan kecepatan maksimum mengemudikan mobil menuju IGD rumah sakit terdekat. Chanyeol menjelaskan kondisi istrinya pada dokter. Dokter segera menyediakan ruang periksa dan menyuntikkan obat.

Saat dokter sudah keluar dari ruang periksa, chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang pasien. Istrinya yang semula terbaring dengan wajah lesu telah membuka mata.

"Apa aku sudah diijinkan untuk pulang??"

"Kita sedang tidak tergesa gesa, istirahatlah sebentar lagi. Setelah itu kita pergi.."

"Aku ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sini, aku benci rumah sakit "

Baekhyun yang keras kepala lalu mengenakan sepatu dan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, akibat masih berada di bawah pengaruh obay, tidak seberapa jauh melangkah ia pun akhirnya tumbang. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Wanita itu pun jatuh di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, bahkan sampai mati pun kau tak akan pernah mendengarkan aku."

Baekhyun diam diam menahan senyumnya saat chanyeol secara bersamaan mengatakan perkataan bernada kesal, tetapi menunjukkan kelembutan dan kehangatan lewat sentuhan tangannya. Pasangan itu pun keluar dari beranda rumah sakt, lalu dengan tenang mereka duduk di dalam mobil kembali menuju rumah.

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela dan tenggelam dalam berbagai macam pemikirannya, mendengar suara tuk tuk lirih. Ia lalu membalikkan muka dan melihat ke arah wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Kepala istrinya, yang mungkin masih mengantuk karena pengaruh obat, terbentur jendela. Ia mengamati Seung won yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin terasa sakit karena terbentur kaca jendela. Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman melihat wanita itu kaget saat bunyi bruuuk yang sangat keras. Tiba tiba terdengar.

"Aduuuh!"

Kali ini chanyeol melihat kepala istrinya terantuk pada kaca jendela beradu dengan lebih kencang. Hal ini membuat wanita itu kesakitan. Saat ini ia bahkan membuat ekspresi muka cemberut dan mengeluarkan umpatan. Seakan sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya, wanita itu menarik kepalanya ke depan sampai terangguk angguk. Chanyeol tak tahan melihat itu, rasa kantuk yang datang sebagai efek samping obat sepertinya tak dapat dilawan istrinya, Laki laki itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pundak wanita itu ke arahnya. Wanita yang memang tidak lagi memiliki tenaga itu seakan telau menantikan tubuh kekar chanyeol untuk bersandar.

Oleh karena itu, ia terlihat nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak chanyeol lalu melanjutkan tidur. Merasa berada di tempat yang lembut dan nyaman, muncul senyum puas di sudut bibir wanita itu. Chanyeol kemudian berbicara pada sopirnya.

"Sopir Lee, tolong menyetir lebih pelan"

"Baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat wanita yang sedari tadi mencari cari posisi nyaman itu akhirnya sungguh sungguh tertidur dengan lelap. Namun, kepala istrinya sesekali terantuk ke dadanya membuat laki laki itu merasa sedikit terganggu. Meski demikian, chanyeol diam diam tersenyum saat ia mencium aroma harum dari rambut istrinya.

.

 ** _Dear readers, hehehe review soal diri saya sndiri jadinya. hello, im chelsea winata im 28 years old and a mom of two adorable kids._**

 ** _Buat adik adik cantikku yang nanya kenapa dibikinnya pendek, kenapa cepet bgt update. pertama pendek ini karena sy nulisnya di hp bukan di laptop (No time for that, sorry). Kalau lagi dikantor atau busway atau kalau pas lagi dijalan, iseng. Ini beta version, sy bikin nanti yang lebih panjang. Ini cuma bahan aja._**

 ** _Just hope all my princess who read this like it._**

 ** _gomawo_**


	10. Byun Baekhyun and Jung Seung Won

Beberapa hari kemudian, chanyeol dan baekhyun menaiki mobil dan pergi ke Bundang. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak serangan kepiting itu. Chanyeol dan baekhyun telah sampai di Bundang lalu masuk ke kamar Nyonya Park untuk saling berbagi kabar. Ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan tempatnya sebentar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, Nyonya Park bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa apa??"

"Ya, maafkan aku sudah membuat ibu khawatir."

"Bagaimana kau makan kepiting padahal kau tahu kalau kau alergi?"

"Karena sedang memikirkan yang lain, aku jadi tidak berhati hati"

Baekhyun dengan ragu ragu mengakhiri kalimatnya. Oleh karena Nyonya Park lebih banyak memahami Seung won dibandingkan chanyeol, hanya berbincang berdua seperti ini membuat baekhyun merasa sangat gugup.

"Seung won, berikan sebentar tangan kananmu"

"Baik"

Walaupun cuma sebentar, Nyonya Park memeriksa dengan seksama dan teliti tangan baekhyun. Kemudian dengan lirih berkata

"Kau akan hidup dengan baik, tak usah khawatir"

"Terimakasih"

Untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasih, baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya pada Nyonya Park. Saat itu pintu terbuka lalu chanyeol masuk.

"Ibu, ada panggilan mendadak dari kantor. Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang. Maaf. Seung won, bersiaplah."

Merasa sedikit ada keanehan, chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung lalu memandang secara bergantian pada kedua wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kau pergi sendiri dan membiarkan seung won tinggal lebih lama denganku?"

"Ya, tapi..."

Entah mengapa chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi tidak rela sambil menatap wajah istrinya. Tentu saja baekhyun sangat ingin ikut pulang bersama chanyeol, tetapi ia sadat tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Nyonya Park. Ia pun memohon pengertian chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan menemani ibu sebentar lagi, baru pulang ke rumah."

"Terimakasih Seung won."

Nyonya park tersenyum pada baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu, aku pergi dulu"

chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya dan langsung terburu buru pergi. Baekhyun selesai mengantar chanyeol pergi sampai depan pintu, kembali masuk ke rumah. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Nyonya park memandangi wanita di hadapannya dengan sorot mata dingin dam tegas.

"Mendekatlah"

Baekhyun tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tetapi hatinya terus menerus berdegup kencang. Selangkah demi selangkah ia mendekati tempat tidur Nyonya park. Baekhyun langsung menutupi kedua tangannya yang lagi lagi gemetaran karena merasa gugup.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir akhir ini, tingkah lakumu lain dari biasanya.. seakan kau orang lain"

Deg...

"Kau tahu, aku akan memberikanmu satu pertanyaan yang hanya diketahui oleh seung won, bisa tolong bawakan majalah yang ada di ujung sana." Baekhyun berjalan pelan mengambil majalah yang ditunjuk Nyonya park dan memberikan majalah itu padanya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa wanita ini.."

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada interogasi dari Nyoya park, ia mencoba mencari jawaban, berusaha menggali jawaban tepat.

"Apa itu kenalan ibu ?"

Nyonya park menggeleng pelan.

"Orang yang ada di majalah itu tak lain adalah wajah ibumu yang sudah meninggal. Apa ada anak yang tidak mengenali wajah ibu kandungnya sendiri ?? Sejak kedatanganmu beberapa waktu lalu aku sudah merasa ada yang janggal.. benar ini wajah seung won tapi bagaimana mungkin perkataan dan tingkah lakumu seperti orang lain. Apa yang terjadi padamu, sungguh aku tak dapat mempercayai hal ini.."

Jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang, baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. _haruskah aku menceritakan pada Nyonya Park ? Situasinya sudah seperti ini, apa lebih baik aku bocorkan padanya tapi apakah dia akan percaya._ "Ibu, ibu mungkin tak percaya apa yang akan ku ceritakan ini tapi aku akan memulainya dengan meyakinkan ibu bahwa tidak ada satu pun kebohongan mengenai hal yang akan aku ceritakan ini. Sebenarnya, aku adalah mahasiswa bernama Byun baekhyun, aku memang bukan seung won noona. Suatu hari saat aku terbangun dari rumah sakit, semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nyonya'. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau aku salah dengar tapi ternyata ada yang berbeda, tubuhku tertukar. Itulah yang terjadi dan seung won noona ada di dalam tubuhku"

Nyonya park mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita baekhyun namun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, kemudian memotong pembicaraan.

"Noona?? apa ragamu dulu seorang laki laki?"

"Iya, bu. Laki laki." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan pelan sambil memandangi Nyonya park, Nyonya park memincingkan matanya dan menatap baekhyun dengan segala kecurigaan. Mustahil untuk percaya dengan hal hal seperti itu.

"Ibu, ibu harus percaya. ini adalah kenyataan, sungguh ! ini bukanlah kebohongan."

Untuk beberapa saat Nyonya park hanya menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya dan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Tolong, percaya padaku bu. Sekarang aku akan menelepon Seung won noona. Kalau ibu berbicara dengan noona, ibu akan percaya padaku kan??"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu coba panggil seung won"

Nyonya park tidak ingin percaya. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk lebih dulu mengikuti ucapan baekhyun. Memang ada hal hal yang umumnya terjadi dan ada hal hal yang sulit diterima akal sehat. Akan tetapi, ia juga ingin melihat sendiri jika memang benar ada kejadian roh yang tertukar. Baekhyun dengan cepat menelepon seung won, suara seung won yang terdengar dari fitur loud speaker pun juga terdengar gugup dab terburu buru seperti suara baekhyun.

(Ibu tahu? baiklah. Aku berada di tempat yang dekat dengan bundang, sebentar lagi aku sampai disana. Tunggu sebentar )

"Sebentar lagi seung won noona akan sampai"

Baekhyun menutup telepon dan berbicara pada Nyonya park. Akan tetapi karena masih tak memahami dan mempercayai situasi yang sedang terjadi, tatapan nyonya park terlihat penuh kecemasan.

Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya seung won sampai di mansion di bundang. segera setelah seung won memasuki ruangan, ia dan nyonya park saling berhadap hadapan dengan wajah tenang.

"Ibu.."

"Apa kau benar benar seung won ?? Kenapa wajah kalian nampak serupa ??"

Seung won menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan menangis tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Nyonya park yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan memandang seung won dengan wajah lembut.

"Seung won, benarkah itu kau ??"

"Ya, bu. Ini aku.." seung won menganggukan kepala sambil terisak.

"Ketika ulang tahunku yang lalu, hadiah apa yang kau berikan padaku.."

"Kreutzer sonata karya beethoven dan sebuah buku dengan judul yang sama"

Seung won menjawab pertanyaan nyonya park

"Lalu, apa yang aku katakan setelah aku membaca buku itu."

"Ibu berkata ' Meskipun aku menyebut itu sebagai buku harian cinta yang gila tapi passion yang dimiliki laki laki itu, luar biasa'

Nyonya park menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, mendengar jawaban seung won. Ada keheningan melanda di antara tiga orang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian Nyonya park membuka matanya.

"Benarkah kau ini seung won"

"Ya ibu, ini aku seung won."

.

.

 **TBC yaa, sy lagi demam ni sisa tahun baru semalam. _Miaan..._ Nanti lanjut lagi setelah baikan.**

 **gomawo princess princess ku :))))))))**


	11. Can i loved him ?

"Seung won, kemarilah.. dan kau.. siapa namamu tadi ??."

"Baekhyun, byun baekhyun.."

"Iya, kemarilah.."

Segera setelah baekhyun mendekat, Nyonya Park meraih tangan baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk di samping seung won.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tak merasa janggal kalau tubuhmu tertukar dengan wanita."

"Awalnya memang janggal karena banyak bagian sensitif yang seharusnya tidak ku lihat dari wanita sebelum ia menikah denganku, tapi mau tak mau aku harus terima keadaan ini. Aku berlatih memakai heels dan meningkatkan kemampuan make up ku."

Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa henti ia begitu bersemangat. Seketika Nyonya park tertawa, tersenyum kemudian memandangi baekhyun dengan cermat.

"Ternyata kau benar benar anak yang periang ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah berapa lama kalian bertukar seperti ini ?? Apa tidak ada yang mencurigai kalian ?? Bagaimana dengan chanyeol ??"

"Chanyeol tidak tahu, bu. Kami memang nyaris tak pernah berbicara." jelas seung won.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tampak larut dalam pemikirannya. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita tersebut memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Namamu baekhyun kan ? Dengar, kau membawa beban seung won dari masa lalunya. Chanyeol nampaknya benar benar tak tahu soal ini, mungkin suatu saat ia akan tahu tapi mau tidak mau yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini adalah berkat baekhyun. Ragamu itu wanita nak, entahlah jiwa atau roh mu itu seorang laki laki atau bukan tapi nampaknya anakku lebih hangat ketika berada di dekatmu."

Nyonya Park menepuk nepuk tangan baekhyun lembut sambil tersenyum, baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dengan kata kata yang di ucapkan Nyonya park.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu satu hal."

"Iya, ibu."

"Apa kau suka tinggal bersama Chanyeol ?"

"Ya ?, aku sebenarnya sedikit menyukai sifat chanyeol -ssi. Meskipun dia rewel tapi dengan perangai seperti itu dia bukanlah orang yang jahat Mungkin semua terdengar aneh karena rohku adalah seorang laki laki tapi... Asalkan ibu memberi restu, aku mau hidup seperti ini."

"Baekhyun, kalau kau berjalan dengan beban berat. Perjalananmu akan menjadi berkali lipat sukar nya. Apa kau punya kepercayaan diri untuk itu ?"

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk chanyeol -ssi untuk memaafkanku sepenuhnya. Berharap pun aku tidak. Kalau orang itu berpikir untuk berpisah denganku. Maka hanya sampai saat itu saja aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk chanyeol -ssi. Tampaknya... Chanyeol-ssi sudah lelah."

Mendengar perkataan baekhyun, Nyonya Park tersenyum cemerlang dan menggenggam bersamaan tangan seung won dan baekhyun. Tak ada keraguan di wajahnya meski ia tahu bahwa raga seung won sekarang adalah milik baekhyun dan raga baekhyun adalah milik seung won. Tak ada yang bisa merubah itu kecuali Tuhan sendiri, sementara takdir Tuhan terus berjalan. Biarlah, semua berjalan seperti apa adanya.

"Seung Won. Pergilah. Aku merestuimu..."

"...i...ibu.."

Suara seung won tenggelam begitu cepat, ia merasa lebih baik jika Nyonya park memarahi atau memaki. Mungkin perasaannya akan jadi lebih baik.

"Terbang dan pergilah dengan ceria. Carilah sarang yang lebih baik bagimu sekarang, jangan melihat ke belakang lagi. Kau harus bahagia seung won."

"Hiks,... ibu !"

"Baekhyun, nampaknya kau adalah orang yang bisa membahagiakan chanyeol dan orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Sepertinya kau anak yang periang."

"A..aku ?"

"Benar, jadi jangan ragu ragu untuk mendekati chanyeol dan kemudian carilah waktu yang tepat dan berterus teranglah kalau kau adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol saat ini nampak kebingungan semangat hidupnya benar benar hanya untuk berkerja. Karena itu baekhyun, berusahalah tumbuhkan rasa cinta dan kepercayaan chanyeol, ia pasti akan menerimamu"

Nyonya Park memohon dalam hatinya agar hari yang diucapkannya itu cepat datang dan memberikan kehangatan hati pada chanyeol.

"Baiklah,... tapi ibu... chanyeol-ssi tak menyukai kalau aku mendekatinya... ia selalu akan marah.

"Menurut pendapatku, chanyeol sudah mulai membuka hatinya padamu..."

"Benarkah begitu ??"

Mendengar keseriusan dalam kata kata Nyonya park, Baekhyun meraih tangan Nyonya Park, pada saat itulah orang yang selama ini mengurus Nyonya park masuk ke dalam kamar dan berkata kepada mereka.

"Tuan muda menelepon katanya beliau akan datang kesini."

Mendengar perkataan bibi itu. Nyonya Park mengedipkan matanya ke arah baekhyun.

"Kalian lihat, ayo sekarang kalian berdua pergilah. Akan lebih baik kalau seung won yang keluar lebih dulu."

"Ya,bu. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi... bolehkah aku datang mencarimu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, datanglah kapan pun kau mau."

Segera setelah Nyonya park menggenggam erat dengan hangat tangan seung won dan berkata seperti itu. Seung won membalas menatap Nyonya Park demgan wajah berseri seri. Kedua orang itu saling memandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum seperti ibu dan anak yang saling akrab.

Di mobil saat Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang entah bagaimana, Perasaan mereka terasa begitu nyaman. Baekhyun begitu menghargai chanyeol yang sudah sengaja datang jauh jauh untuk menjemputnya, ia mencuri pandang ke arah chanyeol dan memandanginya. Awalnya ia melirik dan chanyeol sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, kemudian ia memandangi laki laki itu dengan terang terangan.

Dari sudut mata chanyeol menangkap gerak gerik seung won dan menganggap tingkah istrinya itu begitu menggemaskan. Dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke Depan, ia mengulurkan telunjuk dan menyentuh pipi wanita itu, membuatnya kembali memandang ke depan.

Semenjak Nyonya park mengetahui rahasiamya, baekhyun jadi sering datang paling tidak ia menemuinya tiga sampai empat hari sekali.

"Ibu, chanyeol -ssi selalu pulang larut malam dan aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus ku kerjakan. Kalau dulu aku mengerjakan apapun agar aku mendapatkan uang, dari mulai menjahitkan baju untuk orang lain, mengecat dan mengetikkan beberapa tugas teman temanku.. "

"Benarkah, Apa kau bisa mengetik cepat.. ? Menarik sekali.. " Nyonya Park tampak berseri seri.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bekerja tapi chanyeol-ssi melarangku.. "

Baekhyun tak paham akan sosok Nyonya park yang tersenyum berseri seri. Akan tetapi karena kelelahan, Nyonya park kemudian menutup matanya dan baekhyun tak dapat bertanya lagi sehingga ia pun pulang ke rumah.

Malam itu, chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan memanggilnya ke kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan.. ?"

"Apa ?"

Baekhyun kebingungan dengan sikap chanyeol dengan sikap yang mendadak marah padanya.

"Katanya belakangan ini kau sering datang mengunjungi ibu, apa maksudmu sebenarnya ? Apa kau berniat meminta pekerjaan pada ibu ?"

Ketika itulah baekhyun mengetahui detail permasalahannya. Sepertinya Nyonya park memintakan pekerjaan untuknya kepada chanyeol.

"Tak percaya pun tak apa apa, aku tak menemui ibu untuk meminta pekerjaan. Aku hanya datang untuk menjenguk. Tapi aku pernah bercerita bahwa aku ingin bekerja. Hanya itu saja."

"Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi ?? Apa kekasih barumu itu karyawan kantor?? Hah ?!"

 _kekasih baru katanya !_ Baekhyun tersentak.

"Tidak ! sekarang aku hanya ingin berkerja tak ada maksud semacam itu.. "

Baekhyun menyangkal perkataan chanyeol sambil menekankan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kau ingin aku mempercayai perkataanmu ? Hah ? Siapapun yang tahu masalalu mu akan menertawai ucapanmu. Baiklah, kau mau bekerja atau tidak.. terserah !!!"

Baekhyun kemudian meraih tangan chanyeol yang berbicara sangat dingin, laki laki itu bergeming di tempatnya, tanpa menatap baekhyun.

"Chanyeol -ssi sampai sekarang, aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu. Aku juga sudah memberikan banyak luka padamu. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku memohon pengampunan darimu.. kali ini, tidak akan ada lagi hal semacam itu.. sebagai gantinya aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Selama aku hidup dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan terhadapmu. Kalau kau memintaku untuk berlutut. Aku akan berlutut. Kalau kau mau aku bersujud maka aku akan bersujud. Aku akan melakukannya"

Pada saat itu juga baekhyun berlutut dan menyatukan kedua tangan memohon pada chanyeol, seketika itu seolah bertanya 'hal aneh apa yang kau katakan' chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya dan memandang baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan bola mata baekhyun yang memohon dengan tulus. Ia lalu berbalik dan menepis tangan baekhyun.

Sambil berlinang air mata, baekhyun bersujud di depan chanyeol dan mengiba. Namun laki laki itu hanya menghela nafas kasar dan berbicara dengan tenang.

"Pikiranku tak akan berubah. Aku belum punya kepercayaan untuk memaafkanmu..."

"Ternyata begitu, Maaf seharusnya aku tahu kau merasa tersiksa melihatku... ceraikan aku. Jika itu membuat chanyeol-ssi merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga.."

Mendengar suara baekhyun begitu lembut, seketika chanyeol berbalik dan mendekati baekhyun. Tampak sorot mengerikan dari matanya.

"Keluar dari rumah ?? Siapa yang berkata begitu ? Bercerai ? Belum saatnya.. sekarang aku masih tertarik pada dirimu. Aku akan memberikan... siksaan pada dirimu yang ada disisiku. Aku akan mempermainkanmu sesuka hatiku lalu mencampakkanmu kalau aku sudah merasa bosan.." chanyeol berdiri membiarkan baekhyun lemas tak berdaya seolah kehilangan jiwanya.

"Keluar ! mulai besok berkerjalah di ruang sekertarisku.."

Malam itu baekhyun tak bisa tidur, ia menghidupkan lampu kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur lalu ia berjalan menuju teras dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sana. Sepertinya musim gugur semakin dekat. Sambil merapihkan kardigan yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, baekhyun meletakkan sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja. Bingkai tersebut berisikan foto orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal.

Sejujurnya, walaupun memikul beban berat yang dimiliki seung won. Baekhyun sama sekali tak merasa hal itu membebaninya.

"Ayah, ibu.. maafkan aku.. aku bukan anak yang berbakti.. aku terperangkap dalam tubuh ini dan orang itu memintaku untuk berada di sisinya dan memperhatikannya. Dia memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya."

Walaupun pada kenyataannya chanyeol melukai hatinya dengan kata kata yang tajam, tapi semua itu terdengar berbeda bagi baekhyun. Baginya, kata kata tajam chanyeol terdengar seperti anak kecil yang terluka dan dengan sengaja menggertak dirinya...

"Kasihan sekali orang itu.. Ayah.. Ibu.. maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi keluar dari raga ini.. Ayah.. ibu... Bolehkah aku mencintainya ?"

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya, seolah bertanya pada kerlip bintang di langit malam. Cahaya bintang tampak di mata baekhyun berkelip kelip. Seakan ayah dan ibunya memberinya restu. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan gembira dan membulatkan tekadnya.

.. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Dear Byun Baekhyun, considering what you did the other day that previously blow up in the media, we as EXO-L will always believe in you no matter what happen. Dont get hurt baekhyun- ah .. We will always be with you... hwatiing baekhyun -ah._**

 ** _Regards, We Are One, EXO-L_**

 ** _Saranghaja... :))))))))_**


	12. First day, daebak !

"A-ayah.. maafkanlah aku sekali lagi. Kumohon, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan"

Seung won kala itu berumur dua puluh enam tahun dan memohon pada ayahnya yang mengayunkan stik golf dan memukulinya dengan membabi buta.

"Dasar kau ! Anak yang tidak mau medengarkan perkataan ayahnya adalah anak yang tidak berguna. Kau telah mencoreng muka ayah, hari ini mari sama sama kita mati"

Ujung kayu stik golf yang besar mengenai punggung seung won berkali kali. Setiap kali pukulan adalah pukulan tanpa belas kasihan, seung won melindungi perutnya yang membuncit. Jeritan seung won menggema seperti rintihan yang menyayat hati.

 _Hentikan !! Hentikan !! Anakku tak bersalah._ Seung won terus menangis sejadi jadinya, saat itulah pintu ruang baca ayah seung won terbuka lebar, mata seung won terbelalak. Seseorang yang ia kenal ada di ruangan itu terikat di atas kursi dengan berlumuran darah. Kakinya terluka dengan aneh dan ia tak bisa bernapas dengan baik, seolah ia akan mati kalau dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ayah... Ayah... aku akan melakukan apapun yang ayah minta tapi lepaskan orang itu."

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri, seharusnya sejak awal kau mendengarkan aku dan mengugurkan kandungan itu.."

Klontrang !!

Presdir Jung melempar stik golf yang bengkok ke lantai dan berjalan menuju ruang baca, tempat orang itu terikat dengan kencang.

 _Oh Sehun, maafkan aku !_ Nafas seung won terengah engah akibat rasa sakit yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, _cinta terlarang._ Ia mencintai Oh Sehun, lulusan jurusan kedokteran hewan yang sederhana. Saat ia jatuh cinta padanya, semua terasa baik baik saja sampai seung won mengatakan kalau ia punya kekasih seorang dokter hewan. Hampir semua anggota keluarga menertawainya terkecuali kakak ketiganya yang terlihat enggan berkata kata, sampai suatu hari seung won mendapati dirinya sudah hamil. Anak dari laki laki itu. Seung won bangun dengan keringat deras di wajahnya, ingatan itu masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya. Dengan nafas tersenggal senggal, seung won bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari segelas air.

"Aku harus mencarinya, tapi dengan tubuhku yang seperti sekarang ini. Akankah ia menerimaku ??" seung won menghela nafas pendek lalu meneguk segelas air, perlahan ia jalan ke beranda. Angin musim gugur membuat punggungnya terasa dingin. Pikiran seung won melayang kepada baekhyun yang sudah cuti pada sekolah lebih dari empat bulan, sebenarnya seung won merasa tidak enak karena pergi begitu saja dan melemparkan semua beban pada baekhyun. Dirinya yang berbuat dosa tapi takdir buruk yang mengubah semuanya sehingga membuat baekhyun yang harus membayar semuanya.

Chanyeol bangun lebih pagi dan turun menuju ruang makan. Namun ia tidak melihat istrinya ada disana. Laki laki itu merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Mulai hari ini Nyonya bangun lebih pagi karena harus bekerja.Nyonya telah pergi berangkat ke kantor setelah memakan sarapannya."

Mendengar perkataan pelayan tersebut sendok yang di pegang chanyeol hampir saja jatuh. "Kau bilang dia sudah berangkat ?"

"Ya. Nyonya bilang seorang sekertaris memang harus berangkat lebih awal daripada atasannya. Nyonya juga mengatakan tak ada karyawan yang diantar memakai sopir. Jadi Nyonya akan naik bua atau kereta bawah tanah saja."

"Bus ??"

Tiba tiba chanyeol langsung kehilangan selera makannya, ia membayangkan tubuh istrinya harus berhimpitan dengan orang lain apalagi jika orang itu laki laki, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat chanyeol kesal.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa istri direktur park sendiri datang dan bekerja sebagai sekertaris di bagian sekertariat. Namun ia tak peduli, saat perintah di turunkan ia harus tetap memenuhinya.

"Baiklah, tugasmu sekarang adalah memfotocopy, bisakah kau lakukan itu ? Apa terlalu berat ?? " Tanya kepala bagian Moon yang memang sudah mengetahui latar belakang baekhyun.

"Tidak, baiklah.. mana yang harus aku fotocopy.."

kepala bagian moon memberikan bertumpuk file yang harus dikerjakan baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang datang dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk memandangi karywan satu persatu. Kemudian berpaling ke arah Kepala bagian Moon diruangannya, chanyeol segera menanyai pria tersebut.

"Orang itu ?"

"Ya.."

"Jung seung won. Istriku. Apa dia belum sampai ??".

"Oh, beliau baru saja sampai dan sekarang berada di ruang fotocopy."

"Fotocopy.. Fotocopy???"

chanyeol mengetuk ngetuk meja tanpa berkata apa apa. Ia sperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dengan ekspresi menyeringai di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, jadwal hari ini apa saja ??"

"Jam sepuluh ada pidato pagi untuk karyawan dan staff bagian. Setelah itu jam dua belas ada wawancara dengan wakil ketua hansan. Jam satu ada janji makan siang bersama teman, kim junmyeon. Apa anda ingin mendengar jadwal sore juga ?"

"Laporkan nanti saja, silahkan keluar..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Kepala bagian moon baru saja membalikkan badannya ketika chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Orang itu, istriku.. uhmm.."

"Ya, direktur park ??"

"Tidak, lupakan.. kau boleh keluar... "

Chanyeol rasanya berdebar debar, seolah olah adalah ia yang baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan baru dan lingkungan yang baru.

 _Bagaimana ini ?? Haruskah aku memberinya pekerjaan lain ?? Atau biarkan saja seung won duduk tanpa melakukan apa apa atau bilang saja kalau dia tak bisa bekerja dan menegurnya._

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada istrinya, sedangkan dilain pihak baekhyun sedang menikmati hari pertamanya sebagai karyawan di perusahaan suaminya.

Melihat istri atasannya bekerja dengan giat membuat kepala bagian moon merasa tak enak hati, ia tak dapat menangkap apa maksud chanyeol untuk memperkerjakan istrinya di perusahaannya..

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC yes, pembaca cantikku.. masih demam nih jd blm konsen secara penuh.. mian.. gomawo.. menurut kalian chanyeol dan baekhyun mesti gmn dan, aku udah mulai masukin tokoh lain di next chapter Sehun, hope u all enjoy aeris... night...**


	13. The past

Sehun tiba tiba menghentikan jarinya yang sedang menulis grafik, ia teringat laki laki yang datang terus menerus untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Meskipun pekerjaannya kaku dan tidak terampil. Tetapi berkat laki laki itu, pekerjaan sehun di rumah sakit jadi lebih berkurang. Laki laki itu telah lulus dan sudah di terima sebagai pegawai tetap akan tetapi wajahnya mengingatkannya akan seseorang, seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sehun mengusap kakinya perlahan, ayahnya yang membuat aku seperti ini. Sehun mulai menerawang jauh, hati Sehun sudah lama mati sejak seung won meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi kehadiran laki laki itu mulai mengusiknya, setiap melihat laki laki itu jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Hatinya hanya pernah terbuka sekali dan itu pun hanya untuk seung won, oleh sebab itu perasaan sehun kini terasa kacau.

Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini laki laki itu tidak masuk kerja, sehun terus mencoba berkonsentrasi pada grafik yang dibuatnya.

 _Ayolah, kau oh sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan seorang laki laki. Apa kau sudah gila ??._ Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, sehun mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang terlihat sepi. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat itu. Sehun berdiri termenung beberapa saat di depan gedung yang di tinggali laki laki itu.

 _Apa aku masuk saja ? Atau lebih baik kembali saja ?_ Namun kakinya tak mau melangkah selangkah pun dari tempat itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan pintu rumah seung won tiba tiba terbuka. Ia yang berpakaian santai keluar rumah sepertinya hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Ketika melihat Sehun di depan rumahnya, seung won terpaku di tempatnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat wajah laki laki itu terlihat pucat. Seung won memundurkan tubuhnya, terkejut melihat tamu yang asing baginya. Ia lalu menatap sehun dan menyunggingkan senyum padanya namun sehun tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun padanya.

"Kenapa anda kesini ?"

"Aku.. aku datang untuk menanyakan kabar.. karena... kau tak masuk kerja..."

"Silahkan masuk"

Seung won membatalkan rencananya dan mengajak sehun masuk. Ia membukakan pintu dengan lebar melangkah ke pinggir supaya laki laki itu bisa masuk.

Sehun melirik laki laki itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah seung won tanpa mengatakan apapun. Seung won mengikuti sehun masuk dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat kopi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia datang dengan membawa segelaa kopi di tangannya.

Sehun mengangkat gelas kopi yang di berikan seung won dan mulai mencicipinya. Ia merasa kepalanya dipukul oleh seseorang dengan keras ketika kopi itu menyentuh lidahnya. Ia mengenal rasa kopi yang diminumnya. Itu adalah rasa kopi yang selalu di buat oleh seung won, wanita itu sangat menyukai kopi. Saat hidup dengannya, seung won meninggalkan kehidupan mewah. Hanya satu hal yang tak bisa ia lepaskan yaitu kemewahannya saat minum kopi.

Seung won selalu membeli berbagai jenis kopi dan meracik kopi sendiri. Ada kata kata khas yang selalu di lontarkannya ketika menyuguhkan kopi hasil buatannya kepada sehun.

"Aku memasukkan cinta sebagai pengganti gula. Rasanya pasti akan terasa lebih manis..".

Kedua tangan sehun mulai gemetar. Namun, tangannya gemetar bukan karena kopi yang terasa panas di tangannya. Sehun kemudian meletakkan kopi itu diatas meja. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap lukisan di dinding tempat tinggal laki laki itu, itu adalah lukisan yang dilukis tangannya sendiri untuk diberikan kepada seung won yang kala itu berulang tahun.

Sehun teringat masa lalunya.

"... K..K..kau siapa??"

"Aku seung won. Kau tak ingat padaku.."

Tatapan mata itu. Sorot mata itu. Semuanya nampak sama. Garis wajah mereka pun sama, kenapa sehun tak menyadari semua ini sedari dulu.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin kau seung won. Aku hanya berpikir kalian mirip tapi kau laki laki. Mana mungkin kau seung won."

"Dengarkanlah penjelasanku dulu, ku mohon sehun..."

Sehun pun akhirnya bergeser mendekati seung won dan mendengarkannya berbicara.

Sementara itu diluar hujan mulai turun, baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya namun terbangun karena suara petir yang menyambar. Pancaran kilat itu terang menderang seperti di siang hari.

Begitu suara petir terdengar sekali lagi rasanya baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Aku benci petir.. aku benci petir" Baekhyun segera berlari dari kamarnya menuju kamar chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi.. Chanyeol-ssi.. "

Meski terdengar ketukan di pintunya, chanyeol tidak terbangun sama sekali seolah sedang tertidur pulas. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka pintu dengan menyeringaikan wajah yang kusut lalu bertanya.

"Ada ap_"

Chanyeol hendak bertanya dengan suata serak khas orang yang bangun tidur untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa dirinya dibangunkan di malam hari.

"Kau kenapa ??"

"Banyak petir.. aku benci petir."

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ia akan diusir seperti itu oleh chanyeol. Bagitu suara petir terdengar lagi, baekhyun dengan cepat menutup telinganya dan terduduk ditempatnya, ia benar benar tak ingin mendengar suara petir itu lagi. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar, tiba tiba ia merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sepasang kaki panjang milik chanyeol, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara rendah chanyeol yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Sial, masuklah !!"

Chanyeol tak lagi menghindarinya, ia bahkan memperdulikannya, membuat ketakutan dalam diri baekhyun menghilang. Meskipun nada suaranya terdengar marah, ditelinga baekhyun suara chanyeol beratus ratus kali lipat terdengar lebih ramah. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan memegangi. chanyeol, mereka berdua lalu masuk ke kamar chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, chanyeol berbalik dan menatap istrinya yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang. ia lalu berkata pada baekhyun.

"Kau akan mengikutiku sampai ke dalam toilet ?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri jika harus mengikutinya sampai ke dalam toilet. Sebagai gantinya, baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet dan berkata.

"Jangan lama lama di dalam sana"

Kali ini chanyeol yang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata dia penakut "

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Laki laki yang biasanya tidur dengan hanya memakai selembar celana tidur yang nyaman tanpa menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya itu, kini tidak bisa lagi melakukan kebiasaannya karena istrinya berada di kamarnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kaos oblong dari laci mejanya dan memakainya di tubuhnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di situ.

"Aku akan tidur, kau boleh keluar kamar begitu petirnya berhenti"

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol berbaring di kasurnya dan hendak tidur lagi membuatnya gelisag. Baekhyun hanya berdiri sebelah kasur berteriak dan melompat ke atas kasur tanpa berpikir panjang begitu mendengar suara petir.

"Arrrgh !"

Chanyeol yang menutup matanya dengan paksa dan memohon untuk segera tidur, tiba tiba mengerutkan tubuhnya ketika punggungnya bersentuham dengan tubuh istrinya. Otot chanyeol menjadi kaku. Bahkan, keingingan untuk tidurnya kini menghilang begitu saja. Napas istrinya yang terasa di punggungnya membuat bagian tertentu pada tubuhnya menghangat.

"Menyingkirlah dariku !"

Baekhyun kaget mendengar gertakan chanyeol. Ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari chanyeol. Beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun berbaring dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Itu.. chanyeol-ssi.."

"Chanyeol ssi, kau tidur ?"

chanyeol hanya terdiam saja.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, benar benar mengagumkan bagaimana cara dia bisa tidur secepat itu"

"Kau benar benar tidur ?"

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol dengan takjub, walau saat itu ia hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang kepala laki laki itu saja di dalam kamar yang cukup gelap, ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah chanyeol benar benar tidur.

"Kau tidak sedang pura pura tidur, kan??"

"Sial, aku benar benar tiduuur !!"

Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya akhirnya berteriak.

"Lihat, kau tidak tidur..."

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. _Hello readers sorry baru sempet update, so many deadline to make di kantor._**

 ** _hope u enjoy the new chapter, how is your holiday ?? tell me.. ;))))))))_**


	14. My Wife the cutest

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, tatapan matanya menakutkan membuat baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya ke selimut. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa pelan dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau tak takut petir ?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada suara tidak ramah, jika orang lain yang mendengarnya mungkin sudah merasa sakit hati dan tidak akan melanjutkan kata katanya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Wanita yang ada di hadapan chanyeol terus melanjutkan perkataannya. Chanyeol yang mengakui keberanian wanita itu tetap mempertanyakan hal hal sepele yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak takut ?"

"Karena aku tak pernah berkata kasar sehingga harus menerima hukuman di sambar petir"

"Hah? Tiap hari kau mengabaikanku, berteriak teriak padaku"

"Itu karena kau membuat orang lain menjadi matras mu"

Baekhyun berpikir keras, selama beberapa saat, berusaha menangkap maksud perkataannya. Ternyata kejadian yang dia maksud adalah kejadian saat ia mengambil buah kurma tempo hari.

"Ah, waktu itu.. waktu itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa mengambil buah kurma dengan tanganku sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal mendengarkan cerita baekhyun. Suara petir mulai menggelegar lagi. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia lalu menempelkan dan membenamkan kepalanya di samping chanyeol.

"Kenapa kilat selalu datang lebih dulu daripada petir?"

"Itu karena kecepatan cahaya lebih cepat dari kecepatan suara. " Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bahkan tertawa riang.

"Kau pintar chanyeol ssi, lalu bagaimana ??"

"Bagaimana apanya?? Apa kau tidak tahu soal sains sama sekali jung seung won ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ketika kilat keluar, ia pertama kali terlihat. Empat detik kemudian itu akan terdengar petir, itu berarti kecepatan suara dalam satu detik sekitar 340 meter. Apa kau mengerti sekarang ??"

Tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap istrinya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wanita itu tertidur saat mendengarkan penjelasannya yang panjang.

"Dasar, aku malah menidurkan si pembuat onar "

Bibir chanyeol mulai membentuk senyuman lembut, mata laki laki itu mengarah pada bibir istrinya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seperti di aliri listrik. Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Namun, ia justru semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan napasnya ketika ujung hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh baekhyun.

 _Bisa gila aku kalau terus lama lama seperti ini..._

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun berangkat ke kantor lebih dulu dan baekhyun yang saat ini berada di ruang sekertariat dan sedang bekerjasama dengan kepala bagian Moon dan juga sekertaris Min, Baekhyun memanggil sekertaris Min dengan panggilan Eonni, lalu ketika jam makan siang mereka berdua berbagi cerita.

"Seung won ssi sudah menikah?"

"Ya, sudah"

"Benarkah ? Padahal kau terlihat seperti gadis. Suamimu kerja apa ??"

 _Suamiku sekarang berada di ruang sebelah._

"Karyawan juga."

"Eonni, menurutmu Direktur Park itu orangnya seperti apa ?? Kita kan kerja bersamanya."

"Direktur Park, hmmm... direktur memiliki sifat yang sopan meskipun ia memikul beban berat perusahaan tapi ia memperlakukan karyawannya dengan baik. Para wanita begitu senang melihatnya. Direktur kita memang sangat tampan, iya kan??"

"Apakah ia tak punya kekasih ?"

"Hah? Kekasih ? Direktur kita sudah menikah. Tapi tetap saja ada wanita yang terus menerus saja mencarinya."

"Astaga, benarkah siapa wanita itu ??"

"Ini rahasia, jangan katakan pada siapapun ya ?? Kau tahu Kim Junmyeon ??. Wakil kepala Dae hwa Group ??"

"Iya tentu saja, laki laki yang rambutnya nampak seperti luwak itu ??" Sekertaris Min terkekeh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ia punya seorang adik perempuan, sebenarnya hanya adik satu ayah. Yeri namanya. Dia masih muda. Dia sering sekali mencari Direktur park di kantornya."

 _Apa yang dimaksud Ye ri adalah perempuan yang berada di pesta waktu itu?? Luwak dan perempuan itu bersaudara ? Hah, Bagus sekali. Kakaknya Luwak dan adiknya si rubah._

Kepala Baekhyun mendidih, _rubah itu bahkan datang ke kantor untuk mencari chanyeol._

Kopi panas yang diminum baekhyun membuat kepala baekhyun terasa semakin panas. Jika rumor yang ia dengar itu benar maka, sepertinya baekhyun harus mulai berhati hati. Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya bekerja dan ketika para karyawan mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan turun untuk makan siang. Saat itu muncul rubah ekor sembilan yang berjalan menuju ruang direktur.

"Tak boleh masuk tanpa janji..."

"Seung won ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

 _Aku ? seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, wanita rubah.. aaah seharusnya aku menebar garam untuk buang sial di depan rubah ini._

"Aku disini untuk berkerja, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini ??"

"Bekerja ??" Ye ri memincingkan matanya dan menatap baekhyun dengan buas. Ye ri tidak dapat dihentikan, ia menghilang masuk ke ruangan chanyeol. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan chanyeol terbuka.

Chanyeol dan Ye ri pun keluar dari ruangan itu, sesaat chanyeol berhenti di depan meja istrinya dan membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi chanyeol melihat bahwa istrinya itu mengabaikan dirinya. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi tanpa berkata apa apa. Kejadian itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Ye ri. Ia lalu memalingkan wajah dan memberikan ejekan pada baekhyun. Ia menggandeng tangan chanyeol dan pergi bersamanya.

Chanyeol yang memperdulikan perasaan istrinya segera melepaskan tangan Ye ri begitu mereka keluar ruangan. Akan tetapi, baekhyun tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan chanyeol. Meskipun ia kini sedang makan siang bersama Ye ri, pikiran chanyeol melayang pada istrinya. Dulu memang chanyeol sering mengajak ye ri makan siang bersama dan mengikuti perkumpulan klub bersama namun sekarang, chanyeol justru tidak merasa nyaman dengan Ye ri yang terus menerus mendekatinya. Karena hal itu bisa saja melukai perasaan istrinya.

Chanyeol merasa kini istrinya sangat mencintai dirinya. Wajah seung won selalu terbayang dalam benak chanyeol.

"Oppa, kita pergi berlibur ya.. minggu depan ? Bagaimana ? Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkan istriku. Jangan lakukan itu. Dan aku juga tak mau kau menghubungi aku lagi. Sekarang sekertarisku adalah istriku. Jadi berhentilah datang ke kantorku."

Dengan terbengong Ye ri memperhatikan chanyeol yang berdiri di meja kasir kemudian keluar dari restoran. Begitu laki laki itu menghilang dari pandangannya, mata ye ri seakan mengeluarkan percikan api.

"Istri ? Hah, istri katanya"

Kedua tangan Ye ri di letakkan di atas meja bergetar menahan marah. Tangannya yang gemetaran itu mengangkat cangkir kopi yang telah dingin dan meminumnya, matanya semakin berkilat menakutkan.

"Aku harus menemukan suatu cara"

Mata Ye ri memancarkan aura jahat.

Perasaannya sekarang begitu senang, ia mungkin bisa melompat lompat karena terlalu senang, sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya ia memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang duduk sendirian. Ia lalu mendekati meja baekhyun dan memanggilnya.

"Seung won, masuklah keruanganku.."

Baekhyun bergeming, ia hanya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan mata mengkilat dan mulutnya tertutup rapat.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Chanyeol penasaran kenapa tiba tiba istrinya itu cemberut dan marah kepadanya.

"Kau menikmati makan siangmu??"

"Ng.. biasa saja, kau sudah makan siang ?"

"Belum, aku tak ada selera makan."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Kau belum makan ? Kenapa ? Apa kau sakit ?"

"Apa menurutmu, ada seorang istri yang sikapnya biasa biasa saja saat melihat suaminya pergi makan siang dengan wanita lain sambil bergandengan tangan. Sayangnya aku bukan tipikal istri yang seperti itu." Baekhyun mulai memposisikan dirinya benar benar seperti istri chanyeol, saat itulah muncul senyuman di wajah chanyeol.

"Kau marah ?"

"Menurutmu, haruskah aku marah ?" Chanyeol terdiam. "Kenapa kau diam, haruskah aku tertawa 'hihihi' saat melihat kalian seperti itu? Aah, kau luar biasa park chanyeol."

Meski baekhyun marah marah seperti itu, sebenarnya ia merasa khawatir. Apa yang harus diperbuatnya jika Ye ri benar benar menyukai chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan begitu lagi."

Kini perasaan baekhyun sedikit membaik begitu mendengar permintaan maaf chanyeol. Laki laki itu tidak beralasan.

"Chanyeol ssi, apa kau menyukai ye ri ?"

"Apa ? tentu saja tidak. Dia adik temanku, bagaimanapun juga bagiku dia hanya adik yang imut."

"Ck, sekalipun kau tidak pernah berkata imut padaku ! Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku. Kau tidak akan berkencan atau makan bersama ye ri atau pun wanita lain selain urusan kantor,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kau juga tak boleh bergandengan tangan, tanganmu hanya untukku karena kau adalah suamiku yang paling berharga"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pengakuan baekhyun, bahwa dirinya adalah suami yang berharga. Bibir laki laki itu tiba tiba membentuk senyuman lembut.

"Iya , aku berjanji padamu. Sebagai permohonan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur."

"Hanya, berdua?"

"Ya."

"Asyiik."

Baekhyun melompat lompat karena terlalu senang. Chanyeol pun tersenyum puas, baekhyun kini perasaannya sangat senang memeluk chanyeol dan mencium pipinya.

"Thank you, chanyeol ssi. Sekarang aku bisa makan."

Baekhyun keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan chanyeol. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja di cium baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang dan berkata.

"Jung seung won, kau beratus ratus kali lipat lebih imut dari siapapun."

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hello dearest reader. im back, msh agak gk enak body sih tapi its ok lah. So, how is your saturday night girl?? Have fun and have a nice weekend. ;)))))))))_**


	15. Seung won father

"Seung won, ini ayah ."

Baekhyun kembali memegang ponselnya lalu keluar meninggalkan ruang sekertaris menuju koridor yang sepi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ayah seung won. Ini adalah telepon pertama dari presdir Jung. Baekhyun pun merasa sangat gugup.

"Ya, silahkan berbicara."

"Ayo bertemu malam ini. Datanglah ke _Gayatgo_ jam 7"

"Baik."

Baekhyun menatap ponsel yang sudah dimatikan, tapi ia masih saja merasa gemetar. Lima bulan lali semenjak ia mengunjungi seung won. Seorang ayah yang tidak menghubungi putrinya selama lima bulan, tidak menanyakan apa apa tentang kabar putrinya.

 _Noona, ayah macam apa yang kau punya ini._ _Ngomong ngomong Gayatgo itu dimana?? Apa chanyeol tahu tempat itu??._ Baekhyun kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan chanyeol.

"Ya,"

Begitu mendengar jawaban chanyeol, baekhyun langsunh masuk ke ruangannya. Ia tersenyum kepada chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sibuk sekali ??"

"Tidak, kenapa ?"

"Hm, apa kau tahu _Gayatgo ?"_

"Tahu."

"Bisakah kau beritahu alamatnya ?"

"Kau kan sudah tahu, kenapa malah bertanya ? Itu kan tempat kita bertemu orangtua kita sebelum menikah, masa kau tidak tahu."

 _Bertemu orangtua. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu._ "Oh, disana, Cheongdam-dong ? Aku tidak ingat."

"Samcheong-dong"

"Oh, begitu. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk seolah tahu, lalu saat ia hendak keluar dari tempat itu. Chanyeol pun bertanya.

"Mau apa kesana?"

"Tidak, hanya mau bertemu seseorang."

Begitu istrinya keluar sambil tersenyum simpul, dahi chanyeol berkerut. Dibandingkan dengan kebingungannya pada prilaku wanita itu yang tiba tiba muncul lalu pergi begitu saja, rasa penasaran chanyeol pada istrinya yang mengatakan hendak bertemu dengan seseorang lebih besar. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. _Apakah dia punya kekasih baru ?."_ Begitu memikirkan hal tersebut di dalam dada chanyeol timbul perasaan tidak senang, entah apa penyebabnya. Dulu, meskipun puluhan laki laki datang mengantarkannya, chanyeol sedikit pun tidak terkejut, lalu mengapa sekarang ia berubah seperti itu.

Begitu petang menjelang, chanyeol pun keluar dari ruangan direktur bersama wakil kepala Song yang mencarinya karena ada janji. Sembari melangkah keluar, ia melihat meja kerja istrinya tapi rupanya ia sudah pergi karena tak nampak seorang pun disana. Tak lama kemudian, wakil kepala song menyusul, Ia berbalik kemudian bertanya kepada chanyeol yang tampak termangu.

"Anda mau pergi ke mana? Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Gayatgo_?"

 _Gayatgo_ adalah sebuah restoran tradisional yang berada di ujung pegunungan selatan, tempat itu mempunyai nilai sejarah tinggi.

Begitu chanyeol masuk, manajer Gayatgo yang mengenalnya segera menyambut chanyeol masuk.

"Selamat datang pak direktur. Istri anda ada di ruangan anggrek. Apa anda mau duduk disana??"

"Tidak, hari ini karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Istri saya berada disana dengan siapa ?"

"Bersama ayahnya, presdir Jung."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit geli dan malu sendiri atas kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan tadi. Rasa khawtirnya lenyap seketika setelah menerima informasi dari manajer restoran, ia pun duduk di tempat yang sudah di pesan lalu makan malam bersama wakil kepala Song.

Sementara itu baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan presdir Jung merasa gugup dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sampai presdir Jung membuka pembicaraan.

"Kondisi perusahaan sekarang sedang tidak baik..."

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab lalu mendongkak memandang presdir jung.

"Bilang pada suamimu, kalau sekarang perusahaan sedang butuh uang."

Seketika amarah baekhyun tersulut, _orang ini sebenarnya orang macam apa. Ia menyuruh putrinya menikah hanya demi uang. Apa orang ini manusia ?_ "Katakana padanya untuk menyiapkan 100 milliar." Begitu mendengar ucapan presdir jung, mulut baekhyun terbuka lebar. Padahal tak ada yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Saya tidak bisa. Itu tidak sopan."

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu. Lakukan saja seperti yang ku suruh !"

"Tapi saya tidak bisa, saya tidak kemari untuk mendengar perkataan seperti ini."

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan mengambil tas dan mantelnya, selama ini ia hanya mendengar cerita cerita dari seung won soal ayahnya, sekarang ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana prilaku ayah seung won tersebut.

"Tak bisa, duduk ? Dasar anak tidak tahu diri.. !!!"

Presdir Jung dengan secepat kilat menarik rambut baekhyun. Ia menarik baekhyun ke arah tembok.

"Arrrgh "

Baekhyun terkejut, orang tua itu langsung menampar pipi baekhyun berkali kali.

"Kau tak dengar ucapan ayah ?? Lebih baik kau mati sekarang !"

Jika ia masih di raganya dulu, Baekhyun tidak akan menerima perlakuannya begitu saja, akan tetapi apa boleh buat, baginya sekarang presdir Jung adalah ayahnya. Ditengah tengah tendangan kaki itu dari mulut Baekhyun terdengar suara jeritan. Saat itu terdengar suara seseorang masuk.

"Pak, anda tidak boleh seperti ini.."

Presdir Jung menyingkirkan lengan pelayan yang berusaha mencegah perbuatannya. Pelayan itu terjatuh di atas meja sehingga piring piring di atas meja berjatuhan.

Mendengar suara keributan, manajer restoran datang dan turut menahan presdir Jung.

"Pak direktur, Tenanglah !"

"Aku sedang mendidik anakku, siapa kau berani menggangguku !!!"

"Saat ini, Direktur park juga ada disini.."

Setelah manajer restoran menyadarkannya, saat itu tangan presdir Jung berhenti di udara. Bola matanya bergerak gerak lalu menatap Seung Won dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Kau... ingatlah apa yang ku katakan tadi !!!"

 _Noona, bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu ?? Aku saja yang baru lima bulan merasa sangat berat._

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sakit oleh sesuatu yang menusuk dari dalam dadanya. Ia merasa sesak sampai tak bisa bernapas. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka lalu masuklah chanyeol. Ketika melihat istrinya duduk lemas di ruangan yang kacau balau, laki laki itu berteriak.

"Seung won !!! Seung won ! Kau baik baik saja?"

"Chanyeol ssi... "

Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol seketika merasa aman, tangisnya pun pecah. Laki laki itu pun kebingungan melihat istrinya menangis seperti anak kecil dengan darah mengalir di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku disini. Kau sekarang aman bersamaku..."

Begitu laki laki itu memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata dengan lembut, suara tangis baekhyun justru semakin kencang. Setelah itu, entah bagaimana, ia telah sampai di rumah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengingat apapun. Satu satunya hal yang ia ingat hanyalah jari jari tangan chanyeol yang meraih dan meletakan kepala baekhyun di atas lututnya. Dengan teramat lembut kemudian laki laki itu membelai rambut baekhyun selama mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Setibanya di lantai 2 dan tiba di persimpangan yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar chanyeol, chanyeol mengamati istrinya lalu memutuskan membawa wanita itu ke kamarnya.

"Mandilah..."

Chanyeol mengantar istrinya sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi, baekhyun sedikit ragu ragu.

"Kenapa ?? Apa kau merasa kesakitan sehingga tak bisa mandi ? Mau ku bantu ?"

"Ah, tidak tidak.. baiklah aku akan mandi."

Ketika membasuh tubuh dengan air, rasanya seluruh tubuh baekhyun terasa sakit. Ia melihat di depan cermin, wajah ini sama persis dengan wajahnya hanya saja rambut seung won menjuntai sampai punggung dan berwarna perak berkilauan, inikah wujud baekhyun jika ia terlahir sebagai seorang wanita ? Bibirnya terlihat lebam, perlahan baekhyun pun harus menerima apapun yang terjadi di depannya. Dengan tubuh seung won sekarang ini, ia adalah wanita dan masalah seung won menjadi masalahnya dan ia harus bisa menghadapinya.

Selesai mandi, baekhyun pun keluar dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia mendapati chanyeo sedang duduk di meja minum teh. Pandangan baekhyun kemudian tertuju pada kotak P3K yang berada di atas meja.

"Duduklah, ku obati lukamu.."

Chanyeol membuka kotak P3K lantas dengan perlahan mengoleskan salep ke wajah wanita itu, ia merasa kasihan pada istrinya yang meskipun sakit luar biasa, tetap diam dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa di pukuli ??" Baekhyun diam tak bergeming.

"Katakan... "

Baekhyun tetap diam, chanyeol pun berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Besok aku bisa pergi ke kantor dan menanyakannya secara langsung..."

"Perusahaan ayah sekarang katanya..."

Mendengar ucapan chanyeol, baekhyun pun terpaksa mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu ?"

"Iya, perusahaan ayah katanya sedang membutuhkan dana... aku disuruh mengatakannya pada chanyeol ssi... dan minta 100 milliar, tapi aku tak mau..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, entah kenapa chanyeol melihat tingkahnya begitu manis sekali. Baekhyun lalu menunduk setelah menyampaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia betul betul tak mampu menyampaikan kalimat presdir Jung.

"Dasar bodoh ! Kalau hanya begitu kau kan tinggal bilang saja padaku lalu semua masalah beres ! Kenapa harus sampai di pukuli?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Hei kau Jung seung won, kau benar benar bodoh ya.. katakan sesuatu !"

Meskipun berkata dengan suara keras, chanyeol tetap memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Yang bodoh itu kau.. !"

"Apa?"

"Aku... bagaimana... bagaimana aku bisa berkata padamu kalau orangtuaku butuh uang, kau tak tahu seperti apa perasaanku kalau aku harus mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun tak menyangka chanyeol telah mengetahui semuanya. Namun laki laki itu tidak mengatakan apa apa.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau ada hal seperti ini lagi. Jangan sampai kau kena pukul lagi, mengerti ?"

Baekhyun hanya diam mematung.

"Katakan saja padaku. Sisanya biar aku yang selesaikan, ya?"

Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena itu chanyeol memegang bahu wanita itu kemudian mengguncang guncangkannya. Seketika wajah wanita itu mengernyit, mungkin ia menyadari sesuatu sehingga ia membuka gaun wanita itu lalu melihat bahunya. Bahu istrinya merah, bahkan sampai lebam. Sekejap mata, amarah chanyeol memuncak.

 _Sebetulnya, sampai mana wanita ini dipukuli?!._

.

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hello readers, finally got this new chapter setelah seharian sibuk urus ini itu._**

 ** _Heyy, i got new cover buat FFnya, haha kira2 cocok gak sama judulnya. Editan pemula, sorry kalo jelek. Gomawo...RNR :)))))))_**


	16. The long night

Seandainya yang melakukannya bukan ayah mertuanya, pasti chanyeol tak akan melupakan peristiwa ini begitu saja. Mana ada manusia yang tega memukuli wanita secara membabi buta seperti itu lalu pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol menahan emosinya dengan menggeretakan giginya. Lalu untuk lebih memastikan lagi, ia hendak membuka jubah mandi istrinya, tetapi baekhyun buru buru mencegahnya.

"Diamlah ! Semua harus diolesi obat !"

"A..aku.. aku tak pakai baju dalam. Baju dalam di kamar mandi... aaah.. di.. di kamarku.."

Wajah chanyeol tiba tiba memerah mendengar istrinya berkata tergagap gagap sehingga ucapannya terdengar aneh.

Seolah menyentuh api, laki laki itu segera menarik tangannya dari wanita itu. Begitu wanita itu bangkit berdiri, bermaksud keluar dari tempat itu karena merasa malu. Chanyeol memegang tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamarku"

"Hm, tidur disini saja.. "

Sewaktu baekhyun terbelalak menatapnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah chanyeol berkata.

"Saat sakit, mana bisa tidur sendiri ! Jangan khawatir, aku bukan laki laki aneh yang dengan sembarangan menyentuh wanita yang sedang sakit."

Namun dalam hati chanyeol membatin, hal yang akan membuatnya menjadi laki laki 'aneh' tersebut sebenarnya hanya masalah waktu.

Tempat tidur chanyeol sangatlah luas, sampai sampai mampu menampung lima orang. Namun hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya tenang, karena ia harus berhati hati terhadap istrinya yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Meski kini mereka berdua tidak tidur sedekat dulu, sewaktu mereka tidur bersama saat petir menyambar nyambar, tapi hanya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja, ia merasa bulu romanya berdiri. Chanyeol memasang telinga dan berusaha mendengarkan napas istrinya, seraya menebak apakah wanita itu telah tidur atau masih terjaga. Dadanya berdesir dengan hebat walau ia hanya mendengar suara batuk batuk wanita itu. Jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini, chanyeol tidak akan menyuruh wanita itu tidur di kamarnya. Ia menyesali keputusannya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dadanya yang sering bergejolak. Berada dalam situasi yang begitu intim semacam ini membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan. Pada saat yang sama, baekhyun berbisik pelan.

"Chanyeol-ssi.."

Chanyeol sengaja tidak menjawabnya dan hanya terdiam. baekhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi..."

"... ... Chanyeol sudah tidur... "

"Huhu... Ayo mengobrol sebentar..."

"Tidak, tidak baik kalau banyak bicara sementara bibirmu robek seperti itu..., sudah tidur saja."

"Apa kau mau terus menerus memperlihatkan punggungmu.."

Mendengarkan ucapan istri yang keras kepala itu, chanyeol menghela napas dan berpura pura mengalah, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Rupanya wanita itu juga berbarinh menghadap ke arahnya. Mereka pun berpandangan.

"Maukah kau mengulurkan tanganmu..."

Chanyeol terterdiam sesaat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, lantas istrinya memegang tangan chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku suka tangan ini, biarpun selalu agak dingin tapi itu bagus..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku bisa membuatnya lebih hangat. Ngomong ngomong, aku senang sekali karena tadi kau mencari dan menghiburku. Kalau kau tidak datang, entah seberapa parah keadaanku jadinya ? Karena itu... terima kasih"

Laki laki itu tampak mengamati istrinya dengam cermat, Wajah wanita itu memancarkan senyum yang tampak misterius tetapi terlihat cantik.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu..."

"Apa ?"

"Nanti, nanti dan nantinya lagi... saat kau sudah bisa memaafkanku dengan tulus, ketika kau sudah bisa melupakan semua kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat. Ketika saat itu tiba, maukah kau memelukku erat, sekali saja..."

Tubuh chanyeol mendadak kaku, tanganya dengan sendirinya menjadi berat, tapi wanita itu tetap menepuk nepuk tangannya.

"Aku tahu, untuk saat ini, hal itu tidak mungkin. Kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau menerimaku sebagai istrimu. Sampai kapan pun akan ku tunggu. Aku bisa menunggu.. sungguh.. aku bisa menunggumu.." Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjap kan matanya, itu terlihat sangat manis sekali.

"Kenapa ?"

"Hah ?"

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau ingin kupeluk ?"

chanyeol menelan ludah, ia hampir gila karena tegang akibat ucapan istrinya yang jujur dan blakblakan itu. _mungkin, mungkinkah wanita ini benar benar mencintaiku dengan tulus ? Benarkah begitu ?_ chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang gugup karena menunggu jawaban dari baekhyun. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak sanggup menghentikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Ck...ck... kau rupanya bodoh. Itu karena kau satu satunya suamiku yang berharga.. aku pernah katakan itu kan.. Lalu aku hanya mencintaimu..."

deg !

chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang melompat keluar dari dalam dadanya. Bersamaan dengan itu ia juga merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti ditusuk. Sungguh hal yang luar biasa, pernyataan cinta dari wanita itu yang terkesan malu malu tapi tegas mampu meluluhlantakan perasaan chanyeol. Ia kini merasa amat gugup sampai sampai sulit untuk menelan ludah.

Bola mata istrinya yang bersinar di kegelapan layaknya permata hitam yang tampak benar benar indah dan tak mampu diungkap dengan kata kata. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan istrinya dan mengelus ngelus pipi wanita itu. Walaupun masih terlihat merah, tapi sudah tidak sebengkak tadi. Dengan lembut, chanyeol menyentuh bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Begitu merasakan bibir yang lembab dan elastis itu, rasa dahaga menyerang kerongkongannya.

Perlahan lahan bibir chanyeol mendekati bibir baekhyun lalu menciumnya dengan hati hati seperti memperlakukan boneka kaca. Diawali dengan kecupan lembut dari bagian bibir baekhyun yang tidak sobek. Ciuman mereka yang mulanya lembut berubah menjadi intens begitu tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat. Tanpa sengaja bagian bahu dari jubah mandi yang dikenakan baekhyun melorot dan memperlihatkan bahu ramping wanita itu. Chanyeol mengelus lembut bahu wanita itu, perlahan melepaskan jubah mandi wanita itu. Chanyeol memburu nafas baekhyun dan malam yang panjang pun di mulai...

Ketika pagi tiba, chanyeol membuka matanya dan menyadari tubuh istrinya yang ada dalam pelukannya terasa panas. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dahi baekhyun. Panas, sepertinya demam. Ia mendadak ketakutan. _Apa ia hanya kelelahan karena semalam ? Haruskah pergi ke rumah sakit ?._ Chanyeol segera menekan interkom lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Tolong cepat panggilkan dokter "

Walaupu sudah memanggil dokter pribadi, chanyeol tidak bisa tenang. Napas istrinya tersenggal senggal dan wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Seluruh tubuhnya merintih lemah seolah olah merasakan kesakitan. _Seharusnya aku membawanya langsung ke rumah sakit, seharusnya kita tak melakukan itu semalam._ Penyesalan yang terlambat menghantui perasaan chanyeol, hingga ia pun menunda keberangkatannya ke kantor dan berjaga di sisi istrinya dengan gelisah. Ia baru merasa lega saat dokter datang dan berkata bahwa istrinya hanya kelelahan dengan istirahat beberapa hari kondisinya akan membaik.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih ketika baekhyun sadarkan diri dan melihat chanyeol berada di sisinya. Ia terkejut lalu bertanya dalam hati, mengapa chanyeol masih di sisinya sementara semestinya ia sudah berada di kantor.

"Tidak berangkat kerja ?"

chanyeol kemudian menjawab dengan muka masam.

"Aku akan berangkat."

"Aku sekarang .. tidak apa apa."

Wanita yang biasanya penuh energi itu, selalu ceria kini terdengar lemah tanpa ada satu pun kekuatan. Karena merasa bersalah pada istrinya, hati chanyeol pun tergerak. Ia tak perduli kalau memang harus terlambat datang ke kantor. Ia ingin seharian ini berada di rumah. Ia ingin berada di sisi istrinya dan menjaga wanita itu.

Meskipun mengatakan akan pergi, melihat chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya membuat baekhyun kembali berkata.

"Berangkatlah dan cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggumu."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir chanyeol. Ia pun bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Hari ini jangan bangun dan istirahatlah."

chanyeol membawa tas dan keluar ke pintu depan. chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Ia memikirkan sesuatu dan memanggil laki laki paruh baya yang bekerja padanya.

"Paman.. "

Chanyeol memberi perintah kepada tukang kebun. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar tempat istrinya berbaring dan kembali melangkahkan kaki.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. _Helloo readers gimana hari seninnya?? lanjut nii ceritanya... maaf di chap yang ini agak agak gimana gt. bisa nebak gk kira kira chanyeol bilang apa sama paman tukang kebun? hehe.. :))))_**


	17. Pink Rose

"Nyonya, saya pelayan."

"Ya, masuklah..."

Beberapa saat setelah chanyeol pergi bekerja, seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun. Pelayan tersebut membawa keranjang berisi benda warna warni.

"Itu apa ?"

"Ini kurma, sebelum berangkat, Tuan meminta tukang kebun memetik kurma yang sudah masak dan menyuruh saya membawakan untuk Nyonya.

"Aaah, sudah masak rupanya. Cantiknya..."

Baekhyun tidak segera memakan kurma itu seperti biasa. Ia hanya memandanginya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman begitu melihat kurma itu dalam kerangjang. Baekhyun menatap kerangjang kurma itu. Hatinya sangat senang seperti sesorang yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah mewah.

"Chanyeol ssi, aku benar benar mencintaimu"

Baekhyun berkata sambil memeluk erat keranjang kurma, seolah ia sedang memeluk chanyeol. Namun, bagaimana dengan laki laki itu ? Baekhyun yang telah terjatuh pada cinta yang manis semanis kurma berharap chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Kecanggungan masih terjadi antara sehun dan seung won, ketika mereka bertemu seung won hanya akan diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, sehun pun bersikap acuh tak acuh sejak kejadian yang menurutnya diluar nalar.

 _Bagaimana mungkin roh seseorang bisa tertukar dengan orang lain, memang wajah mereka mirip tapi tetap saja. Sekarang wujudnya adalah laki laki tapi... tatapan itu..._ Sehun mendapati dirinya berbicara dengan kucing yang sedang di rawat di klinik hewannya

 _Mungkin aku juga jadi gila di buatnya._ Sementara seung won masih terus berusaha meyakinkan sehun bahwa ia benar benar seung won, istrinya dulu.

Seung won duduk mematung sambil menatap keluar jendela klinik. Beberapa hari terakhir ini seung won menghabiskan waktunya larut dalam kesibukan. Begitu sampai di klinik ia akan membersihkan klinik serta kandang kandang hewan.

"Apa kau baik baik saja ?" Tanya seorang pegawai disana. Seung won mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, hanya sedikit lelah..."

Sehun memperhatikan gerak gerik seung won dari kejauhan, memang ia agak sedikit lebih luwes dibanding dengan wujudnya yang laki laki.

Bagaimana kalau benar ia seung won dan menolaknya akan jadi penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

"Baekhyun, masuk ke ruanganku.. " Ucap Sehun yang lalu beranjak menuju ruang kerjannya di ikuti oleh seung won.

"Ya, ada apa anda memangilku.." Tanya seung won.

"Aku seorang dokter, tapi bagiku ceritamu itu agak sedikit konyol. Roh yang tertukar, maksudku.. ya wajah kalian mirip tapi kau ini laki laki.. wujudmu ini..."Tangan sehun digerakan keatas dan ke bawah mengikuti tinggi tubuh seung won lalu tatapan keduanya beradu, bagaimana seung won bisa menjelaskan sorot mata laki laki itu terlihat rindu yang bercampur amarah. Ia menatap laki laki itu dan bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Apa kau bahagia ?"

Sehun diam tak menjawab, sudah beberapa bulan ia bekerja dengan sehun tapi masih saja ia selalu gugup jika sehun menatapnya. Meski agak aneh melihat tingkah lakunya yang terlihat lebih 'luwes' dengan tubuh seung won sekarang.

"Sehun, ku mohon.. percayalah. Ini aku seung won, kita pernah tinggal bersama. Kau ingat tetangga kita punya seorang anak perempuan yang teramat lucu dan kau selalu berkata kalau kau ingin anak perempuan. Selimut yang biasa kita pakai berwarna coklat gading karena kakimu panjang, kakimu selalu menjulur keluar. Aku mohon.. ingatlah sehun.."

Sehun mendengarkan secara seksama penjelasan dan permohonan seung won, sehun menatap seung won lekat lekat. Ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Suatu hari, di saat hujan turun kita menemukan tiga anak kucing. Kita memberi mereka susu murahan. Bahkan kita memberi mereka nama..."

"Earth, sun, rain..."

Sehun melanjutkan kata kata seung won. Tatapan matanya yang selama beberapa saat penuh kebingungan dan gemetaran kini mulai tenang. Laki laki itu menghela napas,

 _Mungkinkah ini terjadi ? Seung won dalam tubuh laki laki ini.. tapi tatapan itu.. cara dia memanggilku. Ia tahu apa yang hanya diketahui oleh seung won._

Dengan terbata bata sehun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"B.. Benarkah.. kau.. seung won ?"

Sehun menatap seung won dengan tatapan bergetar, laki laki dihadapannya adalah istrinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Raganya mungkin berbeda tapi di dalam sana ada seung won, seung won yang amat ia cintai.

"Sehun.. ini aku seung won !"

"Bagaimana ini.. maksudku.. hal seperti ini.. ah.. aku... seung won.. "

Sehun menarik seung won dalam pelukannya mencurahkan semua rasa rindunya di temani malam yang semakin larut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang chanyeol menemukan toko bunga.

"Pak Lee, hentikan mobilnya.."

Walaupun sudah turun dari mobil, chanyeol merasa ragu untuk beberapa saat. Ia belum pernah sekalipun membeli bunga untuk diberikan kepada wanita, sehingga kini ia kebingungan. Namun, laki laki itu memutuskan masuk ke toko bunga itu. Pemilik toko yang melihat chanyeol yang sedang berdiri kebingungan berkata kepadanya dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang, sedang mencari bunga apa ?"

"Ah, itu... uhm.. jadi..."

Chanyeol berbicara terbata bata, tidak seperti dirinya yang selama ini dikenal tegas. Wanita pemilik toko lalu bertanya lagi kepadanya.

"Apakah anda ingin memberikan hadiah bunga pada seorang wanita ?"

"Ya, istriku."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyarankan bunga mawar merah muda segar yang baru saja ia bawa dari gudang penyimpanan kepada chanyeol.

"Bunganya baru datang hari ini, sangat segar"

"Baiklah, berikan saya bunga yang itu..."

"Menurut saya, wanita akan lebih senang kalau mendapatkan sekeranjang bunga daripada hanya satu tangkai. Bagaimana, tuan?"

"Kalau begitu berikan saya satu keranjang bunga..."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar..."

Tidak lama kemudian, keranjang bunga cantik yang berpadu indah dengan bunga mawar merah muda yang harum terlihat sangat sempurna. Tatapan iri wanita yang kebetulan ada di toko itu pun mengiringi chanyeol yang telah pergi sambil membawa satu keranjang penuh bunga mawar.

"Wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan bunga dari pria setampan itu... benar benar membuat iri..."

Chanyeol membawa keranjang bunga tersebut ke lantai 2 dan menemui istrinya. Ia menatap keranjang bunga bunga itu sambil mendengus, ia tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja membeli sekeranjang bunga. Dengan penuh semangat seperti pangeran yang menaiki menara tempat sang putri menunggunya, ia segera masuk ke kamar istrinya. Namun, berbed dengan harapannya. Kamar itu kosong.

 _Pergi kemana pembuat onar itu ?._

Saat itulah pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan istrinya keluar dengan berselimutkan handuk besar. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Pipinya yang memerah semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Begitu salah satu bagian tubuhnya memberikan respons, chanyeol memalingkan badannya dan terbatuk.

"Oh ? Kau pulang lebih cepat ! Tapi itu apa ?!"

Baekhyun menujuk keranjang bunga yang di bawa chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang keranjang itu dengan kasar.

"Ini untukku, benarkah ?"

Chanyeol hanya memalingkan kepalanya, ia tak bisa berlama kama melihat wanita itu.

"Astaga, chanyeol ssi..."

Baekhyun meletakkan keranjang bunganya dan spontan memeluk chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol yang melihat tangan istrinya yang ramping dan putih, jantungnya mulai berdebar debar dengan cepat.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. _Heyyhooo readers, how is your day ? Mine is busy. :))) Buat yang nanya kenapa naena nya gk dijelasin, nah karena ini ratenya masih K-T jadi ya cuma bisa begitu hehehe.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Next mungkin bakalan ada vote buat nentuin storynya ya.. kalo storynya bagus aku jadiin plus nii ya aku ksh give away juga, gimana ???._**


	18. Ramyeon

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Baekhyun yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya di punggung chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu berada di dalamnya, ia menundukkan kepala dengan gelisah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan melihat dirinya akan melihat dirinya seperti ini. Ia ingin menampik kenyataan bahwa dirinya berdebar debar di depan wanita itu. Beberapa saat chanyeol mengatur napas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum keluar. Ia mendapati Istrinya sedang duduk di kursi sambil mencium bunga.

Baekhyun yang merasakan keberadaan chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimanapun juga kelihatannya itu adalah hal yang menggelikan. Namun, wanita itu justru terlihat sempurna dengan rambut keperakan dan mawar merah muda.

"Kau sedang apa ??"

"Kenapa ? Ini harum dan cantik.. kau lihat ?"

"Kau terlihat konyol.."

Baekhyun yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan chanyeol nampak tersenyum gembira.

"Kau benar, aku mungkin tampak konyol. Tak akan ada yang menyukai wanita konyol seperti itu. Ah, mungkin aku akan benar benar menjadi gila. Sepertinya aku gila karena terlalu menyukaimu.. Bagaimana ini... ?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan terus menatap lekat baekhyun yang berkata dengan lugu sambil tersenyum lebar. Seketika laki laki itu membalikkan badannya dan sekali lagi pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah bergetar.

Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sedikit cemas dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Chanyeol ssi, apa kau sakit perut ?".

Chanyeol memberikan waktu libur untuk baekhyun yang tubuhnya sakit karena mendapatkan pukulan dari presdir Jung. Sepulang kerja, ia selalu membawakan hadiah kecil untuk sang istri. Di satu hari ia membelikannya cake strawberry lalu di hari lainnya ia membelikannya ice cream yang lezat. _Hari ini apa yang akan ia belikan ?._

Baekhyun diam diam menantikannya, ia memakan semua makanan yang dibawakan chanyeol berdua dengan laki laki itu, sembari menikmati obrolan bersamanya hingga larut malam. Baekhyun sangat senang karena ia melihat sosok chanyeol yang lembut tanpa memperlihatkan perangai kasarnya. Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja seperti air yang mengalir. Akhirnya tiba pagi hari Baekhyun kembali bekerja.

"Aku tidak mau !"

"Jung Seung Won ! Cepat Naik ! Jangan sampai aku membopongmu masuk ke dalam mobil. Cepat naik !"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dangan muka masam. Akhirnya ia kalah dan masuk ke mobil.

Saat sarapan pagi tadi, chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk pergi ke kantor bersama sama. Laki laki itu tetap bersikeras memaksa Baekhyun yang hendak kembali berangkat kerja, untuk naik mobil bersamanya.

"Aku suka naik bus, paman sopirnya baik dan juga tampan"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika perkataannya itu menimbulkan masalah.

Chanyeol tiba tiba marah dan menyuruhnya agar setiap hari naik mobil dan berangkat kerja bersamanya. Laki laki itu kini benar benar melarang baekhyun menggunakan bus.

"Kalau kau tak mau masuk ke dalam mobil, akan ku buat perusahaan bus itu tutup untuk selamanya." Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menyukai sikap arogan chanyeol, ia tetap menolak masuk ke dalam mobil. Amarah chanyeol sontak memuncak, ia berusaha menahan ancaman lain yang hendak meluncur dari bibirnya.

Setelah istrinya masuk ke mobil, emosi chanyeol sedikit mereda, tiba tiba ia menarik tangan istrinya dan meletakkanya diatas pahanya. Sehingga wanita itu tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya meskipun mencoba.

Baekhyun mulai menulis sesuatu diatas tangan chanyeol menggunakan jarinya.

 _'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh'_

Chanyeol membaca tulisan yang tertulis di telapak tangannya langsung berteriak.

"Apa katamu ?!"

"Ya, tuan."

Sopir yang kebingungan, bertanya kepada chanyeol. Laki laki itu menatap baekhyun dan berkata dengan enggan.

"Bukan untuk pak Lee."

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan pandangannya. Benar benar wanita yang tidak bisa diatur.

Malam itu sepulang kantor, chanyeol membaca dokumen di ruangan baca hingga larut malam. Ketika ia sedang fokus membaca dokumen terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat istrinya menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam _. Demi apapun itu nampak manis sekali, seperti gadis kecil yang sedang mengintip ayahnya bekerja._

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ya? Tidak begitu. Ada apa ?"

"Kau tidak lapar chanyeol ssi ? Aku merebus mie instan, apa kau mau memakannya bersama denganku ?"

"Mie instan?"

 _Jeng jeng jeng..._ Baekhyun telah menyiapkan mie instan dalam panci kuning _ramyeon_ , nasi dan kimchi masuk ke ruamg baca chanyeol. Dalam sekejab ia telah duduk dan memisahkan bagian chanyeol. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada laki laki itu.

"Makanlah.. "

"Tidak, usah..."

"Cih, ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya, kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah meja kerja chanyeol dan memakan mie nya dengan nikmat.

Slurp... slurrrp...

Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah baekhyun yang mengelap ingusnya sambil memakan mie dengan nikmat, hampir saja ia meneteskan air liurnya.

"Berikan aku satu suapan saja."

"Kau bilang tak mau makan, daripada kelaparan lebih baik kau tidur saja sana..."

Meski berkata demikian, baekhyun memisahkan mie ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya kepada chanyeol. Laki laki itu segera memegang sumpitnya dan mulai memakan mie itu.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja aku memasaknya sendiri, kau pikir aku tak bisa kalau hanya memasak mie instan ?"

"Enak.."

"Tentu saja. Karena aku benar benar mahir dalam hal ini."

Chanyeol bahkan menghabiskannya dalam satu suapan dan mengulurkan mangkuknya kembali, baekhyun berkata dengan cemberut.

"Makanlah pelan pelan, aku hanya merebusnya satu bungkus. Bahkan aku baru memakannya sedikit."

Baekhyun memgomel pada chanyeol. Ia memberikan sedikit saja dari sisa mie yang tidak seberapa ke mangkuk chanyeol.

"Tenang saja ! Besok akan aku belikan satu boks mie. Tambahkan sedikit lagi, ayo!"

"Hey, kau bilang tadi tak mau makan. sekarang kau meminta lebih banyak dan hanya tersisa kuahnya saja. Kau ini cobaan paling besar Park Chanyeol." Meski begitu, chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kata kata baekhyun.

"Mana lihat, mana lihat ! Ini masih ada!"

"Yang ini harus dicampur bersama nasi, baru nikmat !"

"Kau tadi mengajakku makan bersama. Seharusnya kau merebusnya lebih banyak lagi. Kau kan yang dari awal menawariku. Lalu rumput laut itu, kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku..?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan kepala dan menatap dengan tidak puas rumput laut yang ada pada mangkuk mie baekhyun. Wanita itu dengan sigap mengambil rumput laut dengan menggunakan sumpitnya, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya lalu berkata.

"Karena cuma ada satu, aku tak akan pernah memberikannya padamu."

"Benar benar kau ini. Kalau begitu masakkan satu lagi untukku."

"Ah, kau menyebalkan sekali Park Chanyeol. Kalau kau ingin memakannya. Masak saja sendiri."

"Hey, hey Jung Seung Won. Kau ini luar biasa sekali mengabaikan perintah atasanmu."

"Atasan apa ? Kau yang tadi menolak makan. Sekarang malah memintaku memasak untukmu. Aku mau protes dan minta naik gaji."

 _Cih, apa apan dia ini minta naik gaji karena sebungkus mie._

Mempermasalahkan sebungkus _ramyeon_ Seharga 550 won, begitulah Direktur Park Industries melewatkan malam bersama istrinya.

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. _Hello readers, hehe baru nongol nih maafkan. Banyak kerjaan numpuk minggu minggu ini maklum awal bulan dan awal tahun kerja xtra. hope u enjoy this chap.. coba jawab siapa yang mau baekhyun balik ke tubuh asli atau tetap sebagai seung won ?? :)))))_**


	19. Syarat Giveaway for my dearest readers

**_Dear readers, heyho.._**..

.

.

.

..

.

 ** _Kayak yang aku bilang sebelumnya aku bakal kasih give away ke kalian, ya gak seberapa sih cuma buat seru seruan aja. Aku bakal kasih pulsa masing2 25k buat 2 orang pemenang._** ** _Syaratnya gampang banget. Kalian kan udah baca awal sampe update chap terbaru nah. Kalau ada yang bisa nebak akhir alur cerita Cross Over ini._**

 ** _Apa baekhyun bakalan balik lagi ke raganya atau gak.. aku bakal kasih clue di tiap chapter sampe di satu chapter terakhir sebelum cerita ini tamat. Aku bakal update per chap nya 1-2 hari sekali (maklum kerjaan lagi numpuk )_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bagi yang minat monggo bagi yang gk juga gpp ya buat yang mau aja sih buat kalian yang udah mau mampir di ff aku._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Abis review kasih hastag atau tulis 'Crossovergiveaway diakhir review. Nah, ini bakalan di mulai jumat tgl 12 sampai tanggal 25 januari closed._**

 ** _Buat yang jawaban yang menarik ya dears_**

 ** _Satu orang cuma bisa satu kali ya, gak bisa berulang_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Updated terakhir crossover bakal ada di tanggal 26 sama nama 2 orang pemenangnya. Ini buat seru seruan doang ya.. jangan dibandingin sama giveaway lain.. hehehe.. gomawoo :)))) happy reading all..._**


	20. Dont touch My wife ever again !

"Ini adalah uang yang anda minta..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cek. Tatapan mata presdir Jung bersinar dengan tamak. Satu kesombongan telah membuat martabat Jung Corp tidak seperti dulu lagi. Empat atau lima tahun yang lalu presdir Jung adalah orang yang akan menimbun hartanya sampai ratusan milliar. Uang sebesar itu baginya kala itu adalah uang kecil. Namun karena manajemen yang kurang baik dari putranya dan perluasan perusahaan yang tidak wajar, Jung corp akhirnya terjerat krisis. Akan tetapi, chanyeol datang kepadanya sebagai menantu dan melepaskan tali yang mencekik perusahaannya. Jika melihat kekuatan modal, Park Industries adalah perusahaan nomor satu di dalam negeri.

Ketika presdir Jung mendengar kabar Nyonya Park dari Park Industries tertarik untuk menikahkan putranya dengan seung won, ia sangat gembira seolah melayang di udara. Kini telah muncul modal yang sangat kuat untuk menopang perusahaannya. Semenjak Chanyeol menjadi menantunya. ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia ikut campur dalam masalah modal Jung corp melalui tuntutan Presdir Jung. Jumlah semua modal yang diberikan chanyeol tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Putrinya yang menjadi menantu Park Industries merupakan tambang emas bagi Presdir Jung.

Namun, ada satu hal yang diabaikan oleh Presdir Jung. Setiap kali ia mendapatkan uang dari chanyeol, ia akan kehilangan sahamnya. Sedikit demi sedikit sahamnya kini telah menghilang sampai sepuluh persen. Namun, ia tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki menantu laki laki yang akan memberikan sebagian sahamnya kepada Seung won. Masalah saham seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh buruk padanya. Presdir Jung pun membiarkan sahamnya terlepas begitu saja.

Chanyeol melihat laki laki tua dihadapannya itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia ingin muntah melihat laki laki tua itu namun ia tetap bersikap sebagai menantu yang baik. Tanpa sepengetahuan Presdir Jung, saham yang sudah dibeli chanyeol melampaui tiga puluh persen, suatu saat chanyeol akan membuat Laki laki tua itu berlutut dihadapannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana laki laki tua itu memukuli Seung won didepan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana seung won merintih kesakitan tapi laki laki itu terus saja memukulinya tanpa ampun. Chanyeol tak ingin berlama lama dengan laki laki tua itu. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Namun sebelum meninggalkan laki laki tua itu ia tidak lupa memperingatkannya.

"Satu hal... Jangan pernah sentuh istriku lagi !!."

Presdir Jung terkejut mendengar nada suara dingin chanyeol, setelah menikah pun presdir Jung pernah beberapa kali memukuli seung won. namun ia tidak menyangka kalau itu akan membuat chanyeol sangat marah.

"Karena Seung won yang meminta tolong, kali ini saya akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Tapi saya harap hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Meski hanya satu kali, saya tidak akan tinggal diam jika anda memperlakukan seung won seperti itu lagi... ini adalah peringatan untuk anda Presdir Jung, hati hatilah menggunakan tangan anda.."

Melihat chanyeol membalikkan badan dengan dingin dan keluar dari ruangannya, presdir Jung meluapkan amarahnya dan melempar asbak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Anak Kurang ajar !!"

Keringat mengalir di dahi presdir Jung yang semakin marah.

Didalam mobil, chanyeol kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Begitu mempertimbangkan hal yang ia alami bersama istrinya akhir akhir ini. Ia sadar, ia tak bisa melepaskan istrinya begitu saja. Wanita itu telah masuk ke hatinya dan ia tak ingin menyerahkannya kepada laki laki lain. Jadi, ia akan mencoba untuk memaafkan Seung won.

Jika tahun ini tidak bisa, maka ia akan berusaha tahun depannya lagi. Kini chanyeol mengerti, bahwa semua ini bukanlah kesalahan seung won yang membuat hidupnya terus menderita selama ini. Ia tak bisa memaafkan wanita itu karena dirinya berpikiran sempit.

Baekhyun pulang lebih awal karena chanyeol memintanya untuk datang bersama ke sebuah pertemuan. Ia sibuk menghias diri untuk pertemuan nanti malam. Ia memakai dress yang baru dibelinya atas rekomendasi Seung won tentunya. Kini tiba waktunya, wajah seung won sangat kontras dengan warna hitam. Ia mengenakan dress dengan model sederhana dan kalung mutiara. Tiba tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan melihat chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan menggunakan tuxedo warna hitam. Rambutnya tertata rapi. Chanyeol memberi poin pada penampilannya dengan mengenakan dasi berwarna jingga. Parfumenya samar samar tercium oleh baekhyun.

 _Benar benar tampan, Noona.. aku tak mengerti perasaan ini tapi maafkan aku noona, aku mencintai suamimu._

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, dibalas oleh senyuman chanyeol yang hangat. Ia terpesona menatap chanyeol

 _Ia suamiku, suamiku..._

Chanyeol pun merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tidak ingin melepaskan istrinya yang berpenampilan cantik malam ini.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Aku juga...

Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur. Wajahnya lalu memerah karena malu.

"Apa aku tahan saja ?"

"Ya, harus ditahan."

"Maukah kau datang ke kamarku malam ini ?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab. Jantungnya mengerut begitu mendengar ajakan chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka jadi pasangan suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat seolah akan meledak. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Baekhyun merasakan tatapan panas chanyeol diatas ubun ubunnya. Ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan. Begitu melihat anggukan itu Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun memegang kedua pundak baekhyun dan mengecup penuh kasih dahi baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Kini chanyeol sepertinya siap menerima dirinya.

 _Seandainya, aku menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya. Seandainya saja ia mampu menerimaku. Aku akan mengakuinya, bahwa aku bukan seung won. Tapi Baekhyun._ Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menggandeng tangan chanyeol. Pasangan itu lalu pergi ke club. Tempat pertemuan itu diadakan.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan _Chaebol, Chaebol_ adalah sebutan untuk keluarga konglomerat yang mengendalikan perusahan perusahaan besar korea, generasi kedua dan ketiga. Karena chanyeol dipercaya sebagai ketua dalam perkumpulan tersebut, sulit baginya menghindar dari setiap acara yang diadakan. Padahal ia ingin cepat cepat membawa istrinya pulang dan menikmati sisa malam ini bersamanya.

Chanyeol berusaha keras mempertahankan akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa dan berusaha mengendalikan diri dari pesona istrinya malam ini. Hatinya terus berdebar debar setiap kali mengingat Seung won menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu malu, ketika chanyeol mengajaknya untuk ke kamarnya malam ini. Chanyeol menatap dengan penuh rasa sayang kepada istrinya yang sedari tadi juga nampaknya memperhatikannya. Ia memegangi tubuh ramping seung won dan sesekali menikmati aroma shampoo istrinya, yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia benar benar sempurna.

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.Hello readers, mau ikutan givewaynya pake hastag #crossovergiveaway ya biar aku tau. Kasih cerita yang menurut versi kalian paling menarik ya apa baekhyun bakal balik atau gk._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Pemenangnya adalah masing2 25k pulsa ya, buat 2 org pemenang. Lumayan lah ya.. itung2 baca tp dpt hadiah..hehe. Pemenang diumumin tgl 26 Januari. 1 org cm bisa ksh 1 story line ya._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Gomawo dearest reader :))),_**

.

.

...

 ** _regards, chelsea winata._**


	21. The trap

Sementara itu Jummyeon yang hendak memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir di belakang klub, salah mengambil jalan dan masuk ke sebuah gang. Ia lalu memundurkan mobilnya untuk keluar dari gang itu. Namun, ia menemukan seorang laki laki dan wanita sedang berbincang bincang di tempat terpencil di dalam gang itu. Wanita itu tidak berpenampilan santai seperti sedang berjalan jalan di sepanjang jalan, melainkan menggunakan gaun seperti hendak pergi ke sebuah pesta. Begitu memperhatikannya, junmyeon merasa tidak asing dengan wanita itu. Ia pun melongokan kepalanya supaya bisa melihat sosok wanita itu dengan jelas. Wanita itu ternyata adiknya, Ye ri.

 _Pertemuan di klub sudah hampir dimulai. Sedang apa wanita itu disini ? Lalu... siapa laki laki itu??_ Junmyeon mengamati laki laki itu dengan cermat. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengingat laki laki yang bersama adiknya itu.

Ia adalah Sang Hyuk, Putra bungsu keluarga Eun. Laki laki yang terkenal memiliki prilaku buruk. Kabar angin mengatakan bahwa laki laki itu terjerumua obat obatan terlarang dan melakukan seks bebas dengan banyak wanita di luar negeri yang akhirnya sampai ke telinga orang tuanya dan Sang hyuk diseret pulang paksa oleh orang tuanya. Namun, meski sudah kembali, rumor tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengonsumsi obat obatan dan berpindah pindah rumah sakit masih hangat terdengar disana sini.

 _Kenapa Ye ri menemui laki laki seperti itu ?? Mungkinkah Ye ri juga mengonsumsi obat obatan ? Tidak mungkin._ Sepengetahuan Junmyeon, adik tirinya itu adalah sosok yang bisa mengendalikan diri. _Tapi kenapa ia menemui laki laki itu di sudut yang tidak terlihat orang lain ??_

Junmyeon merasa curiga pada kedua orang itu dan hendak memanggil Ye ri. Akan tetapi, keduanya telah menghilang ke belakang bangunan itu. Sesaat Junmyeon tediam di tempat itu, sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke klub.

Berbeda dengan pintu masuk klub pada umumnya, bagian dalam klub itu begitu luas dan mewah.

"Halo, Seung won ssi.."

"Ah, halo..."

Baekhyun menjawab salam Junmyeon.

Junmyeon adalah teman dekat chanyeol. Berbeda dengan chanyeol yang dingin. Junmyeon adalah sosok yang selalu terlihat ramah dan ceria, sayangnya ia berbeda sekali dengan adiknya Ye ri si rubah betina. Begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak bisa membenci sahabat dari chanyeol.

"Ini Kim Yoona, Tunanganku."

Baekhyun mengenali wanita yang diperkenalkan sebagai Tunangannya. Ia pernah memperbaiki gaunnya yang robek ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di depan toilet beberapa waktu lalu.

"Seun won eonni, senang bertemu dengan mu Eonni." Yoona tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Eonni, senang sekali bertemu dengamu lagi disini."

"Tak perlu sungkan." Junmyeon, Yoona, Baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah asyik berbicara ketika seseorang menyela dalam pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol oppa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Entah sejak kapan ye ri ada di dekat mereka. Wanita rubah itu menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum berlebihan.

 _Dasar wanita rubah ! Kau memang selalu pandai merusak suasana dan menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik._ Baekhyun melihat sekilas kepada Ye ri. Lalu dengan seolah olah menganggap baekhyun manusia tembus pandang, ia menggandeng chanyeol dengan santainya lalu menarik narik laki laki itu agar menjauh dari baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Ye ri dengan dingin. Ia lalu menatap istrinya, berharap wanita itu tidak salah paham.

"Malam ini banyak yang harus aku bicarakan dengan istriku, jadi berhentilah berusaha menjauhkan aku darinya."

chanyeol berbicara dengan nada dingin pada Ye ri, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati istrinya lalu merangkul bahu wanita itu dan membawanya ke ruangan pojok di tempat itu.

Chanyeol membawakan baekhyun makanan dan mengobrol ini itu dengan istrinya.

"Coba minum ini, ini _house wine_ rasanya enak."

"Aku lebih suka minum juice."

"Juice ?"

"Hahaha... iya itu lebih segar dan menyehatkan."

 _Aduh !_ Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas sampanye. Minuman itu berceceran di atas meja ia mengelapnya dengan serbet namun cairan itu terpercik ke atas gaun baekhyun, ia lalu mencari tas nya namun ia baru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan tas nya di rumah. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja rias.

"Haduh, bagaimana ini.. tas ku tertinggal di rumah.."

"Pelayan !" Begitu chanyeol memanggilnya, pelayan itu segera menghampiri meja mereka dan membersihkannya hingga bersih.

"Apa ada barang yang kau butuhkan di dalam tas ?"

"Hanya make up dan beberapa benda tidak begitu penting. Karena sebelum berangkat kau tiba tiba berkata seperti itu... sepertinya kesadaranku menghilang saat itu."

Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan dan mukamya memerah. Chanyeol pun merasa malu dan berdehem. Setelah selesai makan malam, chanyeol pamit sebentar untuk menemui teman temannya, meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun yang sendirian terdiam dan terkunci dalam pikirannya.

 _Bagaimana cara mengatakan pada chanyeol kalau aku bukan seung won, bahwa roh ku sebenarnya adalah laki laki, apa dia akan percaya ? Dari mana aku harus memulainya ? Apa dia akan bisa menerimaku._

Pikiran baekhyun menjadi rumit gara gara memikirkan pengakuannya. Saat itu, seorang wanita yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya mendekatinya dan baekhyun kebingungan melihat wanita itu.

"Seung won ssi, lama tidak bertemu"

 _siapa dia ? sepertinya dia mengenal seung won Noona._

"Ah, ya..."

"Para wanita sedang berkumpul di sana. Kau mau ikut bergabung ? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan sekarang acara potong kue."

Baekhyun melihat ke arah meja yang ditunjuk wanita itu. Diatas meja tersebut terdapat minuman dan kue. Seolah akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun dan di sana juga ada Ye ri dan Yoona.

"Ya, mari kesana..."

Baekyun duduk di kursi yang terlihat kosong dan ternyata di sisi kanannya sudah ada Ye ri yang duduk dengan nyaman di posisinya.

"Selamat ulang tahuuuun... Kang He in, mari bersulaaaang... !!" Suasana mulai meriah begitu petasan dinyalakan, semua berteriak dan mengajak bersulang. Baekhyun meminum segelas sampanye yang ada di hadapannya sampai habis. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tiba tiba kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat dan perasaan yang tak karuan.

 _Apa tadi aku salah minum ?_ Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya mulai kebingungan, kesadarannya semakin hilang. Yoona melihat keadaan baekhyun yang aneh dan mulai bertanya.

"Eonni kau baik baik saja ?"

"Ng.. aku.. sedikit.."

 _ini aneh, lidahku seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya padahal tadi hanya minum dua gelas sampanye._ Ia merasa lidah dan mulutnya terasa menggelikan saat itulah chanyeol datang dan memegang bahunya.

"Pulang sekarang ?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memalingkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan chanyeol . Begitu melihat keadaan istrinya, chanyeol terkejut mendapati mata baekhyun yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa ? Seung won, kau sakit ?"

"Chanyeol ssi, kepalaku... kepalaku .. sakit sekali..."

Baekhyun menjawab chanyeol dengan terbata bata. Kesadaran baekhyun semakin hilang. Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan terkejut segera menarik baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mulai menepuk nepuk pipi istrinya.

"Seung won... sadarlah..."

"Chanyeol ssi.. hehehe... chanyeol ssi... hihihi.. chanyeol ssi... aku mencintaimu chanyeol ssi.. hihihi..."

wajah chanyeol tampak kebingungan melihat baekhyun yang tertawa cekikikan sendirian, memancing orang orang disekelilingnya penasaran dengan yang terjadi pada baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres pada istrinya itu.

"Seung won ssi, apa kau mengonsumsi obat ?".

Semua orang yang berada di sana tak ada yang menduga seperti itu. Namun, hanya Ye ri yang menyuarakan pikirannya di tengah bisik bisik orang di sekelilingnya. Lalu semua berganti dengan keheningan. Chanyeol kemudian menggendong baekhyun dan mencari tempat untuk membaringkannya.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami halusinasi, bisa sampai seperti ini.. " Chanyeol yang hendak masuk ke ruangan yang terpisah mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap ye ri dengan pandangan menakutkan.

"Tutup mulutmu !"

"Tapi oppa, nampaknya ia mengonsumsi obat.. aku tidak salah kan.. itu memang benar kan ?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menutup mulutmu Son Ye ri.. "

Ye ri terkejut mendengar peringatan chanyeol, ia kini menutup mulutnya rapat dan terus mengikuti chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus memanggil dokter ?"

Junmyeon yang khawatir dengan istri sahabatnya itu mulai angkat bicara, tapi chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak begitu banyak meminumnya, aku akan mengawasinya sebentar lagi lalu membawanya pulang."

Baekhyun masih mengalami halusinasi, ia berulang duduk lalu berdiri dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sembari menggerutu. Chanyeol hanya terdiam sementara mengawasi baekhyun, perasaannya sangat kacau.

Seung won mengonsumsi obat lagi... setelah ia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi... Bagaimanapun ada yang aneh disini.. Kenapa harus malam ini, ditempat seperti ini. Seung won tidak pernah membuat onar di luar rumah sekalipun ia mengonsumsi halusinogen. Bagaimanapun kelakuannya saat ini sulit dipahami dan chanyeol pun semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah istrinya.

.

. ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _tbc yes readers, waw.. banyak yang bikin story line nya menarik yes. Giveawaynya udh mulai ya, pake hastag jgn lupa.. gomawo :)))))_**


	22. Final true

"Seung Won ssi, aku memang pernah mendengar rumor tentangmu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka semua rumor itu ternyata benar.."

Saat pikiran chanyeol semakin rumit, ye ri membuka mulutnya, membuat chanyeol merasa semakin kacau. Ia melirik ke arah Ye ri yang terus saja berbicara.

"Seung won ssi, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkan barang itu tapi nyalimu besar sekali ya, tadi aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh.. "

Chanyeol mulai terpancing kata kata Ye ri yang terus menyudutkan istrinya.

"Ye ri, berhentilah berbicara.. "

Junmyeon menyuruh adiknya itu menutup mulutnya tapi Ye ri tidak bisa berhenti berbicara, ia terus menggunakan kesempatan itu agar seung won tampak benar benar buruk di depan chanyeol.

"Oppa, itu benar... jangan menyuruhku berhenti berbicara kalau selama ini benar seung won ssi memang berkelakuan tidak pantas sebagai menantu dari Park Indistries seharusnya chanyeol oppa menceraikannya saja." Yoona yang sedari tadi menahan diri mulai angkat bicara.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu, dia pernah membantuku merapihkan gaunku saat robek. Dia membantuku memperbaikinya. Kurasa seung won eonni orang baik."

Ye ri mendengus mendengar calon iparnya itu membela seung won.

"Tadi aku lihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam minumannya, aku tak menyangka kalau itu adalah halusinogen."

chanyeol yanh sedari tadi nampak kacau langsung tersentak mendengar pernyataan Ye ri.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ??"

"Ng..."

"Tadi kau bilang dia mengeluarkan obat darimana ??!"

Chanyeol menatap ye ri dan bertanya sambil berteriak, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menghentikan putra pertama dari Park Industries. Ye ri menjawab dengan terbata bata.

"Ng.. maksudku... hmm.. itu.. aku..."

"Berbicaralah dengan jelas.. !?" Teriak chanyeol.

"Itu oppa, hmm.. maksudku.. Seung won ssi mengeluarkab obat itu dari dalam tas nya."

"Kapan dia memakannya ?"

"Tadi sebelum dia bergabung di meja."

".. tapi hari ini seung won tidak membawa tas..."

Mendengar itu wajah Ye ri pun seketika berubah menjadi keruh dan kebingungan. Chanyeol merasa kini jawabannya sudah terpecahkan. Ia lalu menatap Ye ri dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan. Wanita itu tiba tiba terlihat cemas dan bimbang.

"Ah, .. itu.. tetapi..."

"Lalu aku dapat melihat seung won dengan jelas dari tempat aku duduk dan terus menerus memperhatikannya. Kau kira aku tak dapat melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada seung won ?"

Ye ri diam tak menjawab, wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Jelaskan Son Ye ri..."

Ye ri pun tetap terdiam di depan chanyeol dan tatapannya gemetar. Tiba tiba saja Junmyeon teringat pertemuan adik tirinya dengan Sang hyuk tadi. Ia menatap ye ri sekilas, lalu mendekati adik tirinya itu dan mengambil tas yang di sandarkan di bahunya. Ia mulai membongkar dan mengobrak abrik isi tas ye ri. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan dua botol ampul yang dimasukkan ke dalam plastik kecil. Junmyeon mengangkat benda itu ke depan mata Ye ri dan bertanya.

"Jelaskan padaku... ini apa ??"

Ye ri diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tanya, ini apa ? Jawab pertanyaanku. Aku melihat kau bertemu dengan sang hyuk tadi. Cepat jelaskan semua ini Ye ri !"

Junmyeon berteriak teriak pada adik tirinya itu, ia memang sudah lama kesal dengan ye ri karena ia dan ibunya lah orang tua Junmyeon bertengkar hebat dan Ibu junmyeon jatuh sakit lalu terkena stroke dan Ayah junmyeon membawa selingkuhannya itu yang notabene adalah ibu dari ye ri untuk tinggal bersama mereka, sejak itu Ye ri dan ibunya leluasa tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Itu obat, aku tak tahu apa apa soal obat itu. Aku bertemu sang hyuk karena orang lain memintaku menerima barang itu darinya. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan seung won"

"Son Ye ri !!"

"Oppa, aku bilang aku tak tahu... oppa jangan menuduhku seperti itu... memangnya oppa melihatku memasukkan obat itu ke minuman seung won ? Oppa tidak melihatnya kan ??"

Junmyeon dan chanyeol bertatapan dan menghela napas . Kedua orang itu terlihat frustasi menghadapi Ye ri yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Saat itu terdengar suara halus dan kecil dari satu arah.

"Aku melihatnya"

Ketiga pasang mata menatap pemilik suara itu dengan bersamaan. Ia berdiri di pojokan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya bergetar, dipenuhi ketakutan dan bibirnya menutup dengan rapat seolah ingin mengigitnya.

"Tadi.. saat pesta ulang tahun, seung won eonni hilang kesadaran setelah minum sampanye. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan melihatnya tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau Ye ri ssi memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam gelas seung won eonni. Ketika itu aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi sekarang aku pikir itu adalah obat."

Semua tatapan kini beralih ke Ye ri. Wajah wanita itu seketika memerah dan ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa panik.

"Ah.. itu..."

"Ye ri !!"

Ye ru menatap wajah chanyeol dengan ketakutan, tatapan tajam chanyeol yang seolah olah dapat menembus baja itu tertuju pada Ye ri. Wanita itu seketika ketakutan, seakan darah dalam tubuhnya akan menyembur keluar menembus kulitnya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu ia menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Oppa, ini bukan salahku.. oppa... aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana.. kau yang membuatku melakukannya.. Park Chanyeol.. Kau yang mengatakan kalau kau lelah hidup dengan wanita itu... sekarang begini sikapmu padaku... bukankah kau akan menceraikannya setelah ibumu tiada... " Chanyeol tersentak mendengar kata kata Ye ri, ia ingat kalau dulu ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Ye ri sampai mabuk, entah apa yang ia katakan pada Ye ri sehingga membuatnya salah paham seperti itu.

"Kau bilang... aku harus menunggumu.. maka aku terus menunggumu oppa.. tapi karena wanita ini... !!" Ye ri pun kalap, ia berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan menarik tangan baekhyun hingga jatuh tersungkur tapi baekhyun yang masih dalam pengaruh obat hanya tertawa dan cekikikan.

"Son Ye ri ! kau sudah keterlaluan.. Maafkan aku chanyeol.. tidak bisa mendidik adikku dengan baik.. semua salahku..." Junmyeon menarik tangan ye ri yang terus berupaya menyakiti baekhyun, Ye ri mencoba meraih segelas sampanye di atas meja dan menyiramkannya ke arah muka baekhyun.

Kali ini chanyeol yang bertindak.

"Hentikan menyakiti istriku, aku tahu kau melakukan semua kegilaan ini karena aku, karena aku yang memulai semua dan seung won memperlihatkan kesempatan itu. Tapi lain kali, kalau ada lagi orang yang berani menyerang atau menyakiti istriku lagi... Aku Park Chanyeol akan melawannya tak peduli siapapun itu. Sekarang, aku harus membawa istriku pulang."

Chanyeol melepaskan jas dari tubuhnya dan membungkuskan pada tubuh baekhyun. Ia lalu mendekati Ye ri yang berdiri di sebelah pintu dan berkata kepadanya dengan tatapan mata yang sangat dingin.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini, tapi lain kali kalau kau berani menyentuh seung won lagi. Kau tak akan lagi bisa hidup di kota ini dengan nyaman. Camkan kata kataku !"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun yang mulai gemetar seolah kedinginan dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan klub.

Selama perjalanan, entah kenapa chanyeol merasa sakit melihat istrinya yang seperti ini. Ia teringat tadi ketika Ye ri nyaris menyeretnya di klub tadi jika tidak dihentikan oleh junmyeon. Chanyeol merasa telah menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sebenarnya dengan seung won.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di rumah. Laki laki itu duduk di sofa di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun masih mengomel tidak jelas, ia berbaring di tempat tidur namun berguling kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Ia lalu tertuduk.

"Panaaas sekali.. hihihi.. panaas.. ah.. hehehe." Baekhyu pun tiba tiba melepas gaunnya sampai hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Chanyeol secara spontan menelan ludah melihat kejadian tiba tiba itu.

"Chanyeol ssi.. hihi.. chanyeol ssi.. ayo kemari.. "

"Sudahlah, kau sedang seperti itu.. istrirahatlah.. " Baekhyun terus mengomel dan cekikikan.

"Kau tak mau menyentuhku... kau tak mau membuat park chanyeol.. park chanyeol kecil.. yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah.. hihihi.. hehehe.." Dengan spontan baekhyun membuka semua yang membalut tubuhnya dengan seketika tubuh chanyeol menegang tak karuan, tak mungkin ia menyerang wanita mabuk tapi melihat istrinya yang seperti ini rasanya tak mungkin melewatkannya.

"Kemarilah.. " Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan mendekati sofa. "Chanyeol ssi.. chanyeol ssi.." nafas baekhyun mulai memburu ketika sentuhan chanyeol mulai menggelitik di atas tubuhnya.

 _Tubuhmu bagaikan candu yang tak bisa ku tolak.._

Kita buat 3 park chanyeol kecil..."

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.Mian for late updated hehe, been busy lately. Banyak kerjaan juga numpuk._**

 ** _hope u all readers can enjoy jangan lupa hastag buat giveaway nya ya_**


	23. After the night

Pagi hari, baekhyun terbangun dari tidur. Meskipun tidurnya sangat nyenyak, tapi kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di kamar chanyeol setelah mencium aroma kamar yang sedikit asing baginya. Baekhyun duduk termenung dan beberapa saat kemudian melihat ke arah jam.

"Aaargh ! Jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit ! Matilah aku !"

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tidur sampai siang seperti ini?_ Baekhyun tercengang begitu menyadari dirinya tidur di kamar chanyeol yang berbeda hanyalah ia hanya tidur berbalut selimut, melihat sekeliling ; Pakaiannya berserakan dimana mana. Ia duduk termenung diatas kasur. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Baekhyun hanya ingat ketika dirinya pergi ke meja tempat ulang tahun di adakan dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Setelah itu, ingatannya benar benar gelap. Meskipun berusaha mengingatnya, tapi sia sia saja. Ia tidak berhasil mengingatnya. Sebaliknya kepalanya malah terasa sakit.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk membersihkan wajahnya terlebih dulu. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia langsung turun menuju lantai satu. Bibi Kepala pelayan lalu melihatnya dan menyapanya.

"Nyonya, anda sudah bangun?"

"Ya, Tuan kemana?"

"Tuan baru saja keluar, katanya ada pekerjaan mendadak di kantor. Kalau sudah bangun, Nyonya diminta untuk menghubunginya"

Meskipun hari minggu, chanyeol sepertinya tetap berangkat ke kantor. Baekhyun kemudian menikmati makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh Bibi kepala pelayan dan kembali ke kamarnya begitu selesai. Ia lalu menghubungi Chanyeol.

(Hallo?)

terdengarbsuara chanyeol yang seksi dari ujung telepon. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Hallo, chanyeol ssi. Sekarang aku sudah bangun. Jadi, apa bisa kita berbicara sekarang?"

(Ng, bicaralah. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? Baik baik saja?)

"Ya, kepalaku sedikit sakit. Tapi, karena sudah makan sekarang sudah membaik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kenapa aku tidur di kamarmu dan... " Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kata katanya.

Chanyeol kebingungan apakah ia harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan istrinya itu menebak.

(Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak minum semalam, hingga kau tidak ingat apapun)

"Begitu rupanya..."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya menyedihkan. _Aku hilang kesadaran karena mabuk ? Lalu tadi malam... hm.. pakaianku..._ Pikiran baekhyun berhenti sampai disitu. Tiba tiba baekhyun mulai berbicara terbata bata.

"Oh.. itu... kita.. umh.. tapi.. semalam.. itu.. aku... uhm.. denganmu... a.. apakah ki_ .. ta.. maksudku..."

(Hm ? Apa?)

Meskipun chanyeol tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan istrinya. Ia tetap bertanya seolah olah tidak mengerti apa maksud baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ssi.. itu.. hmm.. maksudku.. se-sekamar.. d.. dan aku.. itu.. ng.. tidak mengenakan pakaian... i..itu.. apakah.. kita melakukannya lagi ?"

Chanyeol menahan napas dan tawa dengan sekuat tenaga supaya tidak didengar oleh istrinya, yang berada di ujung telepon. Namun, ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Tawanya kini pecah.

(Hmp ! Hahahaha !)

Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya. Ia menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya dan menatap sejenak benda itu dengan jengkel.

"Apa apaan ini, kau mau mempermainkan aku hah ?! Aku tutup teleponnya !"

(Hahahaha, baiklah.. baiklah. Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Kenapa kau marah padaku, padahal semalam kau bahkan tak mau melepaskan bibirmu dari bibirku. Dan bergelayutan sepanjang malam kau yang menghampiriku. Kau ingat ?!)

"Kau pasti bohong, mana bisa aku semabuk itu sampai sampai.. uhm.."

(3 Park chanyeol kecil )

Baekhyun tersentak dengan kata kata chanyeol.

 _Tiga park chanyeol kecil_ dan baekhyun mulai menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Yaak, Park chanyeol. Kau memanfaatkan situasi ya ?"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara marah dari nada suara chanyeol.

(Apa kau bilang ? Memanfaatkan situasi? cih.. aku bisa saja pulang ke rumah dan memarahimu habis habisan )

"Ck, tak ada gunanya berpura pura marah padaku. Aku akan kabur, mana bisa aku diam seperti orang bodoh".

Rasa pusing karena pekerjaan dikantor yang membuatnya jenuh terasa lebih baik setelah mendengar suara wanita itu.

(Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Besok pagi saat kau berangkat kerja, tolong bawakan pakaian untukku, mengerti ?)

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu saat bekerja chanyeol ssi"

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan senang setelah mendengar istrinya yang berkata lembut padanya. Lembaran berkas terhampar di atas meja chanyeol salah satunya adalah berkas perusahaan ayah seung won Jung Corp. Ia dalam keadaan bimbang, haruskah ia mengakuisisi perusahaan itu atau tidak. Meskipun begitu, ia ingin mendapatkan persetujuan istrinya lebih dulu. Karena sekarang ia memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan oleh istrinya.

Hari berikutnya, chanyeol menggunakan waktu makan siang untuk mengunjungi Nyonya Park di Bundang. Akhir akhir ini, setiap kali ia melihat istrimya salah satu sudutnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Dulu, chanyeol selalu berniat menjatuhkan Jung Corp karena dulu Presdir Jung memaksa anaknya untuk menikahinya, file file perusahaan itu selalu berjejer rapih diatas mejanya. Chanyeol yang sempat menyelidiki latar belakang seung won merasa tidak kuat menerima takdir menyakitkan yang menghampirinya dan membuatnya tak berdaya. Namun, ia juga merasa iba dan juga bersimpati kepada seung won, seiring berjalannya waktu seung won semakin menyiksa dirinya. Wanita itu bersikap seolah olah tidak menghormatinya sebagai suami hampir setiap malam seung won membawa pria yang berbeda ke dalam kamarnya, meminum obat halusinogen bertelanjang sambil tertawa berkeliling rumah sehingga membuat chanyeol tidak memperlakukan seung won sebagai seorang istri.

 _Aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku hanya selama ibu masih hidup. Kau hidup dengan caramu dan aku hidup dengan caraku._

Setelah itu hari demi hari chanyeol berencana menghancurkan perusahaan keluarga seung won. Bahkan beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan Presdir jung sudah meminta hak waris atas nama seung won. Chanyeol benar benar tak habis pikir soal hal itu.

Namun kehidupan malapetakanya berubah saat seung won pulang dari rumah sakit.

 _Kenapa wanita itu berubah ? Apa yang membuatnya seperti terlahir kembali, seperti orang lain._ Meskipun memikirkannya secara terus menerus tapi tak satupun yang bisa dipahami oleh chanyeol.

Nyonya Park yang melihat anaknya nampak gelisah mulai penasaran atas apa yang dipikirkan oleh anaknya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Nyonya Park mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Itu.. ibu.. soal seung won...uhm.. apa ibu tidak merasa kalau dia agak sedikit aneh beberapa bulan terakhir ini ??"

Nyonya Park sedikit gugup, apakah chanyeol sudah menyadari bahwa seung won dan baekhyun tertukar ? Sepertinya ia belum mengetahuinya. Namun, sepertinya perubahan pada seung won membuat chanyeol curiga.

"Dengar Chanyeol, aku juga punya mata dan telinga. Berhentilah menutupi. Walau kalian pura pura hidup dengan baik dihadapanku, kenyataan akan berbicara dengan sendirinya. Karena itu kalau kalian tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian, sebaiknya kau berpisah saja dengan seung won."

Ucapan Nyonya park bagai kayu pasak yang ditancapkan ke tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau juga berpikir seperti itu?? Untuk bercerai dengannya ?"

"Aku.. aku memang pernah ingin menceraikannya tapi sekarang sepertinya itu bukan alternatif yang baik."

"Kau tidak berencana menceraikannya?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa apa karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Kini ia tak mempunyai keinginan lagi untuk menceraikan istrinya.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu kan masa lalu seung won seperti apa, kalau kau tidak bisa menerima dan tak bisa memaafkannya juga maka lepaskanlah dia."

Chanyeol bimbang dalam waktu yang lama, namun ia tetap tidak bisa membuat keputusan sama sekali. Ini juga yang dimanfaatkan Ye ri kemarin untuk terus membuat seung won tampak buruk. Semua ini dimulai karenanya, soal Ye ri dan perlakuan buruknya pada seung won.

"Aku akan mencobanya.. untuk memaafkan seung won.. bila tidak bisa hari ini mungkin esok dan selanjutnya.." Kata kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut chanyeol, Nyonya park tersenyum mendengar pernyataan chanyeol tersebut.

"Cobalah menerima dia apa adanya jika suatu saat dia menceritakan rahasianya padamu."

"Rahasia ? Maksud ibu?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tenang saja." Nyonya park mengusap punggung chanyeol perlahan, chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Ibu." Nyonya park menggangguk anggukan kepalanya pelan.


	24. The meeting

Pagi hari ini baekhyun disibukkan dengan pekerjaan kantor yang bgitu banyak. Setelah memasuki waktu makan siang, ia menyuruh sekertaris Min untuk pergi ke kantin lebih dulu. Saat itulah ia baru bisa menghela nafas lega. Hari senin itu memang sangat sibuk. Chanyeol pada akhir minggu pun tetap bekerja di kantor tanpa sempat pulang ke rumah.

"Chanyeol pasti sangat lelah.." Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya.

Baekhyun melihat sekilas ruang direktur dengan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan kecemasan. Saat itulah ponselnya berdering.

"Halo"

(Baekhyun, ini aku seung won)

"Noona ? Ya, ampun. Katanya kau pergi ke dae jeon ? Bagaimana bisa ? Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

(Hm, terimakasih sudah bertanya. Orang itu sudah semakin percaya padaku. Terimakasih, baekhyun. Kami baik baik saja )

"Ya, Tuhan. Selamat Noona. Aku benar benar bersyukur !"

Baekhyun memberikan ucapan selamat kepada seung won dengan sungguh sungguh. Saat ini harapan baekhyun adalah ingin melihat seung won bahagia, setelah bertahun tahun tersiksa dan menderita.

(Terimakasih, sungguh. Kami berdua sekarang sedang berada di Seoul. Orang itu, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu dan ada yang ingin dikatakan kepadamu juga. Sekarang kau sedang di kantor ?)

"Ya, Noona bisa datang kemari ?"

(Baiklah, sekarang sudah di sekitar kantor. Nanti aku telepon lagi)

Begitu teleponnya di tutup, baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Akhirnya Seung won sudah menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman dengan laki laki itu. Syukurlah. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya kata kebahagiaan.

 _Kalau begitu aku dan chanyeol ssi juga harus selalu tersenyum dan menjalani hidup yang membahagiakan._

Ditengah lamunan baekhyun, sekertaris min kembali.

"Seung won, cepatlah makan dan kembali bekerja lagi. Menu hari ini enak."

"Tapi temanku ada yang datang kemari dan aku akan makan siang diluar. Oh iya, sepertinya aku akan kembali sedikit terlambat, tidak apa apa ?"

"Begitu ? Pergilah."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Baekhyun membereskan tasnya secara serampangan. Pada saat itu datang pesan dari seung won yang berisi dia sudah ada di restoran bawah tanah di dekat kantor.

"Dia sudah sampai di restoran bawah tanah di sini ? Aku tak ingin datang terlambat. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun dengan semangat pergi keluar. Sekertaris Kim yang melihat tingkah wanita itu tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun juga dua memang orang yang ceria."

Saat it pintu ruang kantor terbuka dan Chanyeol keluar dengan penampilan yang tampak lelah. Begitu melihat istrinya tidak ada di mejanya. Ia bertanya kepada sekertaris Min dengan wajah curiga.

"Apa Jung Seung won pergi untuk makan siang ?"

"Ya, Pak direktur."

"Hm, kalau dia kembali tolong sampaikan agar dia datang ke kantorku."

"Baik, pak. Tadi dia mengatakan ada temannya yang datang ke restoran bawah tanah kantor mungkin akan sedikit terlambat."

"Teman ?"

Chanyeol merasa sedikit curiga. _Seung won adalah orang yang memiliki sedikit teman. Teman yang mana ?_ Chanyeol yang kelelahan karena disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sepanjang minggu ini ingin pulang lebih awal. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah lebih awal bersama Seung won, berbagi cerita dengannya, Lalu beristirahat. Ia mencari istrinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. _Tapi dia tidak ada ditempatnya dan malah pergi menemui temannya !_ Chanyeol yang sedikit kesal, penasaran dengan teman yang ditemui oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Teman... Baiklah"

Di lantai atas, chanyeol tidak tahu hendak mencari siapa sedangkan di lantai bawah baekhyun tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sedang di cari chanyeol. Dengan perasaan tenang ia menemui Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya kepada laki laki yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu..."

Setelah baekhyun memberikan salam pada Sehun, laki laki itu langsung tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah. Ternyata orang ini yang di cintai oleh seung won. Sehun kemudian berbicara dengan sedikit canggung.

"Rasanya aneh melihat seung won yang melihatku dan berkata 'senang bertemu denganmu' karena perkataan seperti itu, perasaanku jadi sedikit aneh."

"Benar, kan?? Saya juga. Saya juga merasa aneh melihat tubuhku menempel di samping seorang paman. Rasanya aneh dan lucu..."

"Hem.. begitu ya ? Tapi panggilan paman itu sepertinya agak berlebihan"

"Tapi benar paman kan ? Aku masih 22 tahun, paman tahu ? sekarang anda terlihat seperti lelaki hidung belang ?"

"Hahhaha... Baekhyun kau benar benar menarik "

Saat itu pesanan mereka datang. Mereka bertiga lalu menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat. Setelah semua makanan habis, mereka minum teh. Baekhyun kemudian bertanya.

"Apa kalian berdua berencana akan menikah ? Maksudku dengan tubuh Noona sekarang rasanya... "

Kedua orang itu bertatapan sewaktu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, kemudian Seung won mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap baekhyun dalam diam sebelum berkata.

"Kami bisa saja menikah baekhyun, wajah kita memang benar benar serupa. Sehun sudah bisa menerimaku apa adanya, tak peduli dengan tubuhku sekarang. Ia tetap mau menerimaku.. tapi kau.. bagaimana denganmu..."

"Noona, aku tak apa apa, tenanglah. Tubuh itu sekarang milikmu. Lakukan apa yang ingin Noona lakukan. "

Seung won menatap baekhyun dan meminta maaf padanya, ia benar benar tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Noona, jangan begitu. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku.. aku sebenarnya menyukai chanyeol ssi. Aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu..."

"Benarkah ? Kau menyukainya? apa dia juga menyukaimu ??"

Baekhyun dengan malu malu menganggukkan kepalanya, seung won lalu memeluk baekhyun dengan senang.

"Jadi begitu ?? Kalian berdua juga sudah di takdirkan. Selamat ! Selamat ! Aku berharap kalian bahagia."

Seung won memberikan selamat kepada baekhyun dengan tulus. Banyak permintaan maaf yang terlontar dari mulut seung won. Ia tidak bisa menikmati kebahagiaannya karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan sehun. Karena merasa bersalah pada baekhyun. Namun kini cinta baekhyun terwujud bersama chanyeol. Hal itu membuat seung won sedikit tenang.

Sehun sesekali menatap seung won dan baekhyun bergantian, mereka benar benar sangat mirip. Postur, wajah, hanya gender mereka saja yang berbeda namun jika disandingkan dengan pakaian dan dandanan yang sama, sehun yakin tak ada yang bisa membedakan mereka.

Selama baekhyun bertemu dengan seung won, chanyeol merasa tidak tenang. Seakan akan tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia lalu keluar dari ruangannya sambil menenteng tas. Chanyeol melirik ke arah ruangan istrinya dan mendapati wanita itu masih belum kembali. Dengan singkat chanyeol berkata kepada sekertaris Min.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang.. "

"Ya, Pak direktur."

Chanyeol lalu turun ke restoran dan berniat untuk menjemput istrinya dan mengajak wanita itu pulang. Sekarang ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan istrinya. Ia ingin segera membawa istrinya pulang ke rumah lalu... chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Setelah masuk ke dalam restoran, didalam ruangan yang sangat luas terdapat pot bunga berukuran besar yang di letakkan di beberapa sudut. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling untuk mencari istrinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok istrinya yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Wanita itu duduk di kursi yang terletak di pojok. Chanyeol pun mendekatinya. Saat itulah ia melihat wajah laki laki yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. _Wajahnya familier. Dimana aku pernah melihatnya? Jelas aku pernah melihat wajah itu. Tapi dimana.._

Chanyeol adalah jenis orang yang tidak pernah akan melupakan wajah yang dilihatnya, meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia yakin bahwa pernah melihat laki laki itu sebelumnya.

 _Siapa ? siapa yang duduk berhadapan dengan seung won dan berbicara dengan bahagia seperti itu?_ Chanyeol yang entah kenapa begitu ragu untuk menghampiri meja mereka. Ia lalu duduk di meja samping tersebut sambil berusaha mengingat ingat siapa laki laki yang duduk bersama istrinya. Lalu sekelebatan ia juga melihat sosok laki laki lain. Wajahnya sangat persis dengan wajah istrinya dan ia sedikit tersentak. _Ada dua seung won ? Apa apaan ini ?._

Chanyeol semakin tak percaya, rasanya situasi saat ini cukup mencurigakan. Chanyeol terus mengamati mereka.

"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu ?" Sehun bertanya pada baekhyun dengan wajah bercanda. Baekhyun yang berada di dalam tubuh seung won tersenyum berseri dan memberikan tangannya. Tak lama seung won pun pamit pergi ke belakang.

"Seperti yang kuduga.. tampaknya jiwa seung won yang ku cintai, bukan fisiknya"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak berdebar sama sekali. Padahal aku begitu rindu dengan sentuhan seung won tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa apa saat menyentuh tangannya. Ini sangat aneh kan??"

Sehun berkata dengan percaya diri, baekhyun langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun ia memegang tangan Sehun, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Berbeda ketika ia memegang tangan chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok, tapi.. mungkinkah saar kau memegang tangan Noona yang kini bukan tanganku lagi, kau merasa berdebar debar ?"

"Aku berdebar debar, ya aku telah mencobanya kemarin dan dadaku serasa akan meledak.."

"Hahahaha..."

"Ahahahahaha.."

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat sakit melihat mereka berdua tertawa terbahak. Chanyeol akhirnya mengingat siapa laki laki itu, dari berkas berkas soal masalalu seung won. Satu satunya laki laki yang pernah dicintai istrinya. Wanita itu pernah menderita karena berpisah dengan laki laki itu. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seakan jatuh, sementara seluruh darah ditubuhnya menjadi beku. Ia kemudian bangkit perlahan, ia tiba tiba merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata apapun. Segalanya terasa hancur...

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.TBC hehehe... thanks for review. Masih ada yang mau ikutan giveaway nya kah? masih ada kesempatan sampai tanggal 25 loh jangan lupa hastagnya.. gomawo :))))_**


	25. Seperated

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan itu tanpa sadar ia menubruk seseorang, ia seharusnya mengatakan maaf, tetapi chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang berjalan. Detik berikutnya, yang diketahui chanyeol hanyalah ia telah kembali ke ruangannya.

Seung won yang melihat sosok chanyeol dari belakang, kembali ke meja dengan cemas dan berkata kepada baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, rasanya aku baru saja melihat chanyeol."

"Apa ??"

"Disini, sepertinya dia datang ke restoran ini. Kau tidak melihatnya ?"

"Tidak, dia tidak datang kesini."

"Aneh, tadi itu jelas chanyeol. Dia tampak tidak sehat, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan murung. Apa yang terjadi ?"

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit cemas, _kenapa chanyeol datang ? raut wajahnya pucat, apakah dia sakit ?_ Chanyeol yang selalu memikirkan chanyeol menjadi khawatir. Seketika itu juga ia bangun dari tempatnya dan berpamitan kepada seung won dan sehun.

"Aku akan naik sekarang, selamat kepada kalian. Kalau kalian menikah, kirimkan undangan padaku ya ?? Aku akan banyak membantu, dengan uang Noona tentunya.. hehehe" baekhyun terkekeh pahit.

"Anak ini.. kau juga harus bahagia, mengerti kan ?"

"Aku mengerti, Noona, paman.. sampai jumpa" Baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu melangkah pergi.

_

.

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu chanyeol merentangkan berkas tebal diatas mejanya dan melihat satu persatu kertas yang ada di hadapannya, itu adalah berkas tentang masa lalu seung won yang di simpannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkannya setelah kembali dari restoran tadi. Ia menatap tajam beberapa lembar foto yang diletakkan di atas berkas tersebut.

Oh Sehun

Laki laki itu terlihat sedikit muda saat menggunakan topi kelulusannya. Ia adalah laki laki yang dicintai seung won. Tadi wanita itu menemui laki laki itu lagi. _sejak kapan mereka bertemu lagi ?_ Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak berpikir negatif. Namun, kini ia terus menerus dibayangi oleh kemungkinan yang paling buruk. _mungkinkah seung won berubah akhir akhir ini karena laki laki itu._

 _Apakah seung won berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkannya ? tidak mungkin. Kalau memang seperti itu untuk apa dia mengatakan cinta kepadaku ? Apakah hanya untuk mempermainkanku ?_ Chanyeol tanpa sadar mencengkram foto itu ditangannya. Ia lalu menyobek nyobek foto itu supaya tidak dapat melihat wajah sehun. Kemudian ia melempar foto foto dan membalikkan mejanya. Dada chanyeol terasa sesak dan sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Hatinya kini terasa sangat sakit.

 _Seung won ternyata adalah wanita yang kejam dan mengerikan._ Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam brankasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Baekhyun yang telah kembali ke mejanya menatap chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran. Akan tetapi, laki laki itu bahkan tidak meliriknya. Ia hanya keluar dari kantor kemudian pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah pada malam hari. Setibanya di rumah ia melihat bibi kepala pelayan berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kegelisahan.

"Aduh, Nyonya. Tolong cepat segera naik ke lantai 2. Ada masalah besar."

Baekhyun yang kebingungan segera naik ke lantai 2 saat memasuki kamarnya, wanita itu tercengang. Perabotan di dalam ruangannya benar benar hancur, gorden dan bantal semuanya sobek terkoyak. Dan peralatan make up berserakan dimana mana. Baekhyun melihat kamarnya yang sangat berantakan dengan terbengong bengong dan berdiri mematung. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar chanyeol dan mendapati laki laki itu sedang duduk diatas meja sambil memegang gelas, Baekhyun tahu chanyeol tidak meminum Martini, dilihat dari isi botol itu yang tidak berkurang. Akan tetapi bisa dipastikan laki laki itu saat ini dalam suasana hati yang mengerikan. Baekhyun merasakan kakinya bergetar karena ketakutan, tapi ia memberanikan diri mendekati chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ssi..."

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan bibir kotor itu.."

Mata baekhyun semakin membesar karena terkejut, mendengar suara chanyeol, baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin yang lebih membekukan dibanding es. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang seperti ini. Sejak pertama kali datang ke rumah ini ia tidak pernah melihat laki laki itu seperti ini.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa ?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku seperti ini ? Kau bertanya kenapa ?"

"Chanyeol ssi, kau tidak apa apa?"

"Jangan mendekat.."

Baekhyun berdiri terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua mata chanyeol memperlihatkan kemarahan.

"Segera pergi dari rumahku !!"

"Apa.."

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu, bahwa bagaimanapun juga kau adalah seorang wanita kotor. Tubuhmu, hatimu.. semuanya kotor ! Aku tak tahan lagi karena kau terlalu kotor !"

"Ch.. chan.. chanyeol ssi..."

Seluruh tubuh baekhyun bergetar, ia benar benar ingin tahu kenapa tiba tiba chanyeol menjadi seperti ini.

"Katakan alasanmu. Kenapa kau seperti ini ! Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ?"

"Alasan ? Alasan ...?! Baiklah, akan aku katakan. Hari ini aku melihatmu menemui Oh Sehun, laki laki itu. Kalian berdua berpegangan tangan dan terlihat bahagia. Kalian berdua.. apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Apa kalian menertawakan aku ?"

Baekhyun terdiam

Bibir baekhyun tertutup rapat. Chanyeol salah paham. Kesalahpahaman yang sangat mengerikan. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan seung won benar. _Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Bagaimana caranya agar kesalahpahaman yang mengerikan ini bisa di selesaikan ?_ Baekhyun berpikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, hal itu tidak benar. Hal itu sangat tidak benar. Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa kau ingin berdalih ? Baiklah. Akan kudengarkan. Ini kesempatan terakhir yang kuberikan padamu. Jelaskan dengan baik baik, aku akan mendengarkannya.

Baekhyun sangat tidak tenang. _Meskipun menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar, akan sulit bagi chanyeol untuk mempercayainya. Tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ? Apakah chanyeol akan mempercayaiku ?_ Air mata jatuh dari mata baekhyun. _Ah, ibu, ayah tolong bantu aku_

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan mempercayai perkataanku yang terdengar seperti kebohongan ini atau tidak. Tapi meskipun begitu aku berharap kau chanyeol, percaya padaku. Aku bukan Jung Seung Won, Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Usia ku 22 tahun, aku mahasiswa Jurusan akutansi di Universitas Daedong. Saat aku minum arak dan pingsan di tepi sungai, aku ditemukan dan di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Saat terbangun aku berada di ruangan VIP dan saat semua orang melihatku, mereka memanggilku 'Nyonya'. Ketika bercermin, aku melihat wajah yang sama dengan wajahku tapi dalam raga yang berbeda. Raga seorang wanita. Lalu _jiwa_ Seung won Noona, yang berada di dalam tubuhku, mengajak untuk hidup seperti ini saja. Jadi, aku datang ke rumah ini dan bertemu denganmu chanyeol ssi..."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang tidak masuk akal dari wanita ini. Orang yang sedang meminum alkohol adalah dirinya, namun kenapa wanita ini yang sepertinya sedang mabuk.

"Hidup sebagai seung won sangat sulit, karena aku sendiri adalah seorang laki laki. Entah kenapa aku justru menyukaimu. Aku pikir akan baik baik saja meski hidup seperti ini, asalkan aku bisa di sampingmu meskipun dalam raga yang berbeda tak masalah untukku, selama aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat. Maka aku memutuskan untuk terus hidup seperti ini."

"Hah ! Jangan katakan apa yang baru saja kau ceritakan tadi adalah alasanmu ?! Raga lain apa.. laki laki ? Apanya yang laki laki ?" Chanyeol melihat baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambutnya.

 _Dimana laki lakinya..._

"Percayalah ! Kumohon... Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Mempercayai perkataanku pasti akan sulit, tapi ini yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ini kenyataan ! Pertemuan dengan Paman Sehun hari ini pun begitu. Paman Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang keadaanku dan seung won Noona. Kami bertemu untuk mengucapkan selamat"

Laki laki itu duduk diam tak bergerak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu baekhyun ingin berteriak, memecahkan keheningan mengerikan yang terasa semakin menjerat lehernya.

"Chanyeol ssi.."

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa.."

Baekhyun tercenung mendengar ucapan chanyeol, chanyeol mendekati wanita itu. Mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan keras, dan mengguncang guncangnya. Kedua lengannya terasa sangat sakit seolah akan copot tapi baekhyun tidak berteriak. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh chanyeol dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman laki laki itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Chanyeol ssi, kumohon percayalah.. aku akan menelepon Seung won Noona. Setelah tersambung akan aku berikan padamu. Tidak... akan aku suruh dia datang kemari."

"Kau bisa berhenti sekarang... "

Baekhyun menatap laki laki itu dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang lalu mendekati jendela. Sambil menatap keluar jendela ia berkata pelan.

"Pergilah dari rumah ini.. akan kuberikan waktu sampai besok pagi..."

Mendengar ucapan chanyeol, kedua kaki baekhyun seolah kehilangan kekuatan. Ia tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Mendadak ia kehilangan kemampuan indra pendengarannya dan tak mampu menangkap suara apapun dari sekelilingnya. _Selesai. Sekarang semuanya berakhir. Cintaku. Kepercayaanku._

Baekhyun telah berharap berlebihan. Ia sempat berharap chanyeol akan mempercayai ucapannya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia tenggelam dalam harapan semu. Hidup sebagai Seung won telah menjadi beban yang menekan pundaknya.

Baekhyun kemudian bangun perlahan lahan. Lalu keluar dari kamar chanyeol dan pergi menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan hancur.

Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya dengan terburu buru, akhirnya dia menemukan foto orang tuanya. Begitu melihat keduanya tersenyum dibalik pecahan kaca, didalam hatinya terasa ada yang hancur berkeping keping. Baekhyun memeluk bingkai itu sambil berderai air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu. Padahal aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu kalau mencintaimu akan terasa sesakit ini. Aku tidak tahu akan terasa sesedih ini."

Beberapa saat kemudian, baekhyun pergi ke kamar chanyeol dengan memeluk foto di dadanya. Laki laki itu sampai sekarang masih berdiri di depan jendela dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang.."

Bahu chanyeol sedikit bergetar, namun sosoknya dari belakang tampak begitu kokoh.

"Saat aku datang ke rumah ini, aku datang dengan tangan kosong dan begitu pula saat aku pergi, aku kan pergi dengan tangan kosong. Selamat tinggal, aku berharap kau bahagia."

Dada chanyeol berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin pun mengalir.

 _Apa kau benar benar pergi ? Kau akan benar benar pergi sekarang ? Padahal aku memberikan waktu untuk pergi sampai besok pagi. Kau akan pergi kemana tengah malam seperti ini ? Bahkan dengan tangan kosong._

"Mungkin aku bodoh. Kekasih Seung won Noona, orang itu, paman sehun mengenali seung won noona dan mempercayainya. Aku bodoh karena berpikir bahwa kau juga akan mempercayaiku."

Chanyeol diam tak bergeming, mendengarkan perkataan baekhyun yang penuh penyesalan.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan hidup sebagai Jung Seung won lagi... aku akan hidup sebagai Byun Baekhyun."

Melihat chanyeol yant terus diam sampai akhir, hatinya makin meradang. Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai lalu melemparkannya ke arah chanyeol.

Tak !

Ponsel itu tepat mengenai kepala chanyeol. Laki laki itu kemudian menatap baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut, seakan akan kedua matanya akan keluar.

"Baiklah, itu adalah wajah terakhir yang kau perlihatkan padaku. Aku akan mengingatnya. Terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin hanya mengingat sosok belakangmu itu !"

Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar chanyeol setelah membentaknya dengan suara keras.

Cklek..!

Suara pintu terutup itu meninggalkan gelombang ombak dalam diri chanyeol dan membuat hatinya semakin berat. Ia kehilangan kekuatan di kakinya hingga tidak bisa berdiri sama sekali.

 _Wanita itu pergi, dia telah pergi. Kenapa hatiku terasa hampa ? Kenapa aku tak bisa membenci dia yang pergi meninggalkanku ? apakah lebih baik aku berlutut dan meminta maaf. Kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini ?_ Hati chanyeol terasa begitu sakit. Kenyataan ini telah memberikan beban yang sangat besar hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Chanyeol menelungkupkan badannya dan tubuhnya bergetar menerima rasa kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan kematian pun akan terasa lebih manis ketimbang apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

.

.

.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC, have a nice weekend everyone. :)))))**


	26. The true feeling

Baekhyun membawa sebingkai foto yang telah pecah dan turun ke lantai bawah. Di lantai 1 Bibi kepala pelayan melihatnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Baekhyun lalu memberikan senyuman yang suram kepada wanita paruh baya itu dan tiba tiba...

Hoeeeek !

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan segera, entah kenapa perutnya berasa bergejolak.

"Nyonya, Nyonya anda tidak apa apa ? Wajah anda pucat sekali." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, rasanya aneh. Rasa mual, pusing, membuatnya tak karuan.

 _Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah.._ pikirnya, ia lalu menghela nafas.

"Bibi, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk selama ini. Selamat tinggal."

Hoeeek.. ! Sekali lagi rasa mual itu membuat kepala baekhyun tak karuan, ini ada apa sebenarnya.

"Nyonya, Nyonya lebih baik anda beristirahat anda kelihatannya sedang tidak sehat.. "

Baekhyun menggerak gerakkan tangannya, ia dengan cepat mengenakan sepatu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lalu pergi menuju beranda. Ia berusaha menguatkan bahunya yang bergetar. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini untuk terakhir kalinya dengan penampilan menyedihkan. Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah dengan hati hati, meski rasanya perutnya tak karuan dan rasa mual yang terus menyeruak. Dalam keadaan seperti itulah baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

._xxx_.

Chanyeol bangun dengan wajah kacau dan disilaukan oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus melalui jendela kamarnya. Sudah lima hari sejak wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Selama itu pula ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Hari pertama dan kedua ia sakit parah. Hari ketiga ia pergi ke kantor, tetapi hanya duduk melamumun selama berjam jam tanpa melakukan apa apa lalu kembali ke rumah begitu saja. Lalu, kemarin ia minum alkohol seharian. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun karena pikirannya sangat kacau. Bagaimanapun juga ia selalu teringat wajah wanita itu atau laki laki, seperti pengakuannya waktu itu, entahlah tapi semua hal itu membuatnya tersiksa.

 _Wanita itu benar benar telah pergi. Kemana wanita itu pergi ? Apa wanita itu pergi ke sisi laki laki yang dicintainya ? Apa maksud perkataannya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan dirinya ? Dia bilang akan hidup sebagai Byun Baekhyun, bukan Jung Seung Won. Apa wanita itu benar benar sudah gila ? Kalau bukan begitu, apa hal seperti itu sungguh sungguh mungkin di dunia nyata ? Katanya wajah mereka sangat mirip._

Kalau ucapan konyol itu benar jika ia menganggap semua perkataan wanita itu benar, bukankah Chanyeol selama ini telah menganggap wanita itu aneh dan mencurigai perubahan dirinya ? Chanyeol pun mulai menyadari satu persatu keanehan dalam diri istrinya. Seung won yang sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa sopan tiba tiba berbicara dengan sopan kepadanya. Bukan hanya itu, wanita itu juga bangun sejak pagi buta dan bersliweran di dalam rumah. Kemudian ia dengan cerobohnya memakan kepiting padahal dirinya alergi kepiting. Pekerjaan dikantor pun di kerjakannya dengan mudah bahkan kelewat mahir untuk ukuran seorang Seung Won. Wanita itu juga mampu menaklukan pria bongsor dengan satu kali pukulan. Suasana, cara bicara, kegembiraan yang dipancarkan benar benar lain.

Rasanya tidak ada habisnya chanyeol menjabarkan perubahan istrinya satu persatu.

Namun chanyeol membuang pemikiran yang menurutnya terdengar seperti omong kosong tersebut. Dirinya yang berpikir seperti itu membuktikan rasa penyesalan yang dimilikinya kepada wanita itu. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak mengizinkan wanita itu mendekatinya karena tali yang terhubung dengan wanita itu sangat panjang dan tajam, kecurigaan yang kecil seperti ini pun membawa hasil yang fatal.

Seung won dan dirinya sendiri kini telah hancur.

Mulai hari ini chanyeol harus bekerja, akan tetapi tak ada secuil pun niat bekerja di hatinya. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mengeluarkan alat pencukur. Ia memandang pisau cukur yang sangat tajam itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan ini ? Benarkah bisa mati dengan mudah ? Ketika Seung Won benar benar ingin mati, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya. Namun, kini sepertinya ia bisa memahami sedikit sekali tentang perasaan wanita itu. Seperti inikah rasanya ? Perasaan dibuang sendirian di dunia. Perasaan ketika tidak ada semangat untuk melanjutkan bayangan sosoknya yang berkata seperti itu, ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah cermin.

Seorang pria asing dalam cermin sedang memandang dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan kasihan. _Orang yang bodoh, Orang yang tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik istri satu satunya._ Semakin ia menghabiskan waktunya di depan cermin, semakin kuat ia mendengar suara hatinya. Seakan tak ingin mendengar suara hatinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengayunkan tinju.

Buk !

Chanyeol menghantam kaca kamar mandi dengan tinjunya. Tangannya mengeluarkan tetesan darah. Namun tiba tiba datang dorongan hati yang membuatnya berlari keluar kamar mandi dengan darah masih mengalir dari tangannya, menuju kamar wanita itu.

Kamar tidur wanita itu masih hancur berantakan sama ketika dirinya menghancurkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia melarang para pelayan untuk membersihkannya, karena tidak ingin kamar itu dibereskan. Ini adalah kamar yang tidak ingin dimasukinya, sebab jika dimasukinya, ia merasa menjadi salah satu dari puluhan laki laki yang pernah dibawa wanita itu.

Kreek..krek..Kreek.

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang terinjak oleh kaki chanyeol. Meskipun kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca itu, tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur. Tiap jejak kakinya terukir oleh darah yang merah. Terdapat baju tidur wanita itu yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil dan menciuminya. Ia merasakan aroma wanita itu di ujung hidungnya seolah akan membuatnya gila. Di satu sisi ia sangat merindukannya. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga membencinya. Ia begitu dendam pada wanita yang mengkhianati cintanya yang begitu dalam dan pergi meninggalkannya. Air mata mengalir dari mata chanyeol, ia menangis sejadi jadinya, merasakan rindu yang mengorek dadanya hingga membuatnya ingin mati.

Malam semakin larut, Baekhyun keluar beranda dan memandang langit, bulan besar di langit malam gelap sedang bersinar dengan terangnya. Bintang bintang tak mampu menjalankan tugasnya karena bulan di malam hari ini begitu terang. Baekhyun kini berada di rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya sebelum bertukar tempat dengan Seung won, sudah sepuluh hari sejak ia meninggalkan rumah chanyeol, selama itu juga baekhyun telah banyak berpikir.

Hanya saja sekarang, perutnya benar benar terasa aneh. Ia pernah menghubungi Seung won dan seung won memintanya untuk mengecek ke dokter. Seperti itu pula yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun ketika tengah malam ia berteriak menelepon Seung Won karena ranjangnya tiba tiba saja berubah merah, dengan perlahan Seung Won memberitahu kalau itu adalah darah haid wanita. Awam bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui hal hal seperti itu akan tetapi tubuhnya sekarang adalah tubuh Seung Won, _Jiwa_ nya mungkin tertukar tapi tidak untuk hal lain. Tapi untuk bulan ini tidak keluar lagi, bukan masalah bagi baekhyun karena itu suatu kelegaan yang luar biasa tapi justru itu yang di khawatirkan seung won.

 _Apa kau melakukannya dengan chanyeol ?_

Lalu ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, baekhyun mengiyakan. Bahkan beberapa kali, ungkapnya. Seung Won hanya menepuk kepala baekhyun lalu memberikannya alat kontrasepsi.

 _Bagaimana aku memakai ini ? Kata Noona ada petunjuknya, baiklah aku coba._

Baekhyun mencoba membaca intruksi cara pemakaian setelah membaca ia membuang instruksi itu ke tong sampah.

 _Jadi wanita itu ternyata sulit ya,_ Baekhyun mendengus di kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu hasil yang di berikan. Ok, 30 detik. Baekhyun pun menunggu, tiba tiba saja ia teringat akan chanyeol, sedang apa ia sekarang. Ketika Baekhyun memikirkannya dan merindukan chanyeol setengah mati, air matanya akan mengalir keluar. Namun, ia menahan perasaannya dan menghibur dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan baik baik saja dan mampu melewatinya.

 _Ah, sudah 30 detik. Hmm ini artinya apa ?_

Baekhyun meraih ponsel diatas meja lalu menelepon Seung Won.

"Noona, aku sudah mengerjakan apa yang kau suruh waktu itu."

(Ya, lalu bagaimana hasilnya ?)

"Aku tak mengerti Noona.. "

(Anak ini benar benar... ssh.. lihat garisnya, satu atau dua ? Apa kau tidak baca petunjuknya)

"Apa hasil yang bagus itu satu atau dua.. Ya, aku baca tapi sudah aku buang."

( Byun Baekhyun kau ini benar benar.., berhentilah bercanda dan beritahu aku hasilnya )

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Hehe, maaf Noona.. ah nampaknya.. uhm sebentar "

(Cepatlah baekhyunnie.. )

"Dua garis merah Noona..."

cklek ! Seung Won dengan cepat menutup teleponnya.

"Noona.. kau disana ? cih, dia menutup teleponnya. Memangnya ada yang salah jika hasilnya dua garis merah ?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mencari petunjuk yang dibuangnya tadi.

.

 ** _TBC_**

*

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Anneyong, how is your weekend ?? TBC guys, im shock. hahaha.. hope u enjoy it._**


	27. Thats my wife

"Sehunnie, ayo.. " Seung won menarik narik tangan Sehun.

"Tak bisakah kau tenang ? Aku ini dokter hewan, bukan dokter umum."

"Sama sajaaa.. ayooo cepat periksa dia nanti ya !." Seung won terus menerus menarik lengan baju Sehun, sampai ia di depan pintu kediaman Baekhyun. Seung Won menggedor pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyunee...buka pintunya!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan perlahan, seung won langsung menerjang baekhyun dengan perasaan senang.

"Selamaaaaaat" Baekhyun terkejut dengan kata kata Seung Won, raut wajahnya nampak kebingungan.

"Noona, kau baik baik saja ?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Eonni, mulai saat ini panggil aku eonni. Byun Baekhyun kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."

Baekhyun pun langsung menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum, hampir saja terkena wajah sehun.

"Aku ini laki laki, bagaimana aku bisa jadi seorang ibu."

"Seharusnya kau pikirkan itu saat kau melakukannya dengan pria mengerikan itu kan ? Fisikmu itu wanita tentu saja kau akan jadi seorang Ibu, memangnya sebutan apa yang kau harapkan?." Sehun tersenyum tipis, Seung won menyenggol tangan sehun. Memintanya untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Maaf" Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa chanyeol tahu ?" Tanya Seung won.

"Cih, apa sih yang diketahui bedebah itu soal istrinya." Seung Won melirik Sehun sekilas dan seketika Sehun pun berhenti berbicara kembali. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baekhyunee, aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa."

"Bisakah kita berganti tempat lagi Noo.. Eeonni maksudku..atau hyung mungkin lebih pantas. Aku pergi sepuluh hari yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ok, mungkin kita harus memberitahunya. Aku akan membantumu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau pun kita tak bisa kembali ke raga kita masing masing setidaknya aku harus bisa menghidupi anak ini sebagai Byun Baekhyun, bukan Jung Seung Won. Mungkin aku akan bekerja." Seung Won dan Sehun saling bertatapan, baekhyun bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini nampaknya mustahil tapi keinginan keras dari baekhyun membuat mereka mendukung apapun keputusan baekhyun. Sehun memeriksa nadi baekhyun, ia memeriksa Baekhyun dengan telaten sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan pasien di klinikmu, paman?"

"Ya, kau tampak menggemaskan campuran antara anak anjing dan hamster." Sehun menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum mengejek baekhyun yang terus saja mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi baekhyun, Chanyeol harus tahu." Ucap Seung Won sebelum pamit, baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat." Seung Won mengusap tangan baekhyun perlahan.

"Maafkan aku baekhyun, terima kasih." Seung won dan sehun pun pamit untuk pulang meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dan air matanya mulai menetes lagi, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun berupaya mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, tentu saja dengan kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuknya bekerja sebagai karyawan penuh.

.

_XXX_

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kepala bagian Moon dan mengerutkan keningnya sambil membaca dokumen persetujuan. Ketika rapat umum pemegang saham Jung corp tinggal satu bulan lagi, ia mendekati langkah terakhir untuk mendapatkan pewarisan saham perusahaan itu. Para investor sudah terbujuk tapi chanyeol masih saja menundanya. Ia tidak pernah bimbang seperti ini, kenapa di saat terakhir ia terlihat setengah hati ?

Kepala bagian Moon memandang curiga direkturnya tersebut. Akhirnya chanyeol mengambil pulpen seolah olah ia telah mengambil keputusan bulat. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan pulpen ke kolom tanda tangan dalam dokumen. Chanyeol yang masih ragu ragu, akhirnya menutup dokumen itu dan mengembalikannya lagi kepada kepala bagian Moon.

"Tolong simpan lagi dan tunggu sampai besok pagi."

 _Anda telah mengatakan hal itu sejak lima hari lalu._

Namun kepala bagian Moon mengamati atasannya. Direktur Park akhir akhir ini aneh, ia sering sekali melamun dan terlihat seperti orang gila. Yang paling penting adalah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Begitu kepala bagian Moon keluar dari ruangannya, chanyeol menggosok pelipisnya, sepertinya sakit kepalanya muncul lagi. Ia mengeluarkan obat sakit kepala dari laci dan menelan dua butir sekaligus tanpa air. Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya, merasakan rasa pahit yang menjalar di dalam mulutnya. Namun, pahit obat di mulutnya tidak sepahit apa yang di rasakan hatinya semenjak istrinya pergi, chanyeol sering merasakan sakit kepala seolah kepalanya akan terbelah dua. Ia bangkit dan memandang ke arah luar jendela. Chanyeol menatap diam mobil mobil yang lewat dengan santainya di bawah gedungnya.

"Sungguh tak menarik.."

Setiap pagi jika membuka mata, ia sadar bahwa seung won tidak ada. Kamar tidur yang anggun dan mewah milik istrinya kosong tanpa pemiliknya. Sekarang kamar yang kosong dan furnitur rusak ia biarkan tertelan sunyi dan terasa hampa seperti hatinya. Chanyeol mengunjungi kamar itu setiap hari, pagi dan malam. Meskipun tahu bahwa di dalam kamar itu tidak ada siapapun, ia menyalakan lampu. Dan begitu merasakan kehampaan, chanyeol melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Dimanakah Seung won ? Sudah pasti ia tidak pulang ke keluarganya karena tidak terlihat isyarat apapun dari Jung Corp. Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ia pergi ke pelukan laki laki itu?_

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah bongkahan yang panas naik dengan kasar ke dalam dadanya. Ia berpikir semuanya akan menjadi seperti sediakala seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi pun kembali jatuh dalam pikiran yang dalam selama beberapa waktu. Ia lalu mengangkat gagang telepon seolah telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Ya, ini Park Chanyeol dari Park Industries. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku cari. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Jurusan Akuntasi di Universitas Daedong. Selain itu tak ada lagi yang aku ketahui tapi karena namanya unik, bukankah mungkin untuk menemukannya? Ya, aku butuh secepatnya."

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menyusuri kota, sesekali ia memegang perutnya.

"Bertahanlah disana, jagoan." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu masuk ke sebuah klinik kecil.

Disana baekhyun menemui seorang perawat, teman sehun yang akan memeriksa keadaan baekhyun.

"Nyonya Byun Baek hyun ?" Baekhyun menatap sekeliling tapi hanya ada dia disana.

"A.. aku ??" Ia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Rasanya aneh dipanggil dengan nama itu._

Sehun tak memberitahu identitas baekhyun pada teman perawatnya itu karena tentu saja nama yang tertera pada identitas baekhyun adalah nama seung won. Karena itu ia menginformasikan bahwa baekhyun adalah kerabat jauhnya yang kehilangan identitasnya.

Seusai di periksa dan memang positif dinyatakan hamil, ia diberi beberapa resep obat untuk menjaga kandungannya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mampir ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli air mineral atau sekedar melepas penat, Pak Lee ia biarkan pulang lebih dulu. Ia ingin berjalan santai di udara yang cukup membuat tangan membeku ini, jalanan memang cukup ramai tapi ia dapat menemukan satu sosok yang lekat diingatannya.

"Seung won.." Chayeol berjalan cepat mengikuti wanita yang baru saja keluar dari satu tempat, ia berusaha memanggil namun terlalu banyak orang disana dan sosok itu menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang. Chanyeol terhenti ditempat wanita itu keluar.

 _Klinik ?_ Chanyeol mengernyit _Apa seung won sakit ?_ Pikiran chanyeol mulai teracuni dengan pemikiran pemikiran aneh soal Seung Won, berita sekecil apapun berharga untuknya apalagi ia melihat seung won dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Chanyeol memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam klinik itu.

Suasananya memang sepi, hanya ada beberapa pegawai disana dan seorang perawat.

"Ya Tuan, ada yang dapat saya bantu.." tanya perawat disana yang melihat kedatangan chanyeol.

"Iya, tadi.. maksudku tadi aku melihat wanita yang keluar dari sini. Baru saja."

"Ah, apa anda mengenalnya juga ?"

"Entahlah, wajahnya seperti orang yang ku kenal. Karena itu aku berharap mendapatkan informasi itu dari anda, apa namanya Jung Seung Won ?" perawat itu tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk sebuah arsip.

"Hehe, maaf sekali Tuan itu bukan namanya."

"Ah, berarti aku yang salah. Apa namanya Byun Baekhyun ?" Perawat tadi tersenyum kembali, nampaknya ia menikmati pembicaraannya dengan chanyeol.

"Iya, benar. Nampaknya anda mengenalnya." Entah kenapa tapi wajah perawat tadi mulai semu memerah, bukan tipe chanyeol untuk menggoda wanita apalagi pikirannya penuh dengan Seung won.

"Apa dia sakit ?" Chanyeol mulai terlihat panik, keringat mengucur dari dahinya padahal cuaca sangat dingin diluar sana. Sang perawat memberikan kotak tissue pada chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tak butuh ini. Aku butuh informasi soal wanita tadi."

"Ah, iya dia teman dari temanku. Dia datang untuk memeriksakan kandungannya."

 _Kandungan ?_

Chanyeol terhenyak, menahan napasnya. Namun seakan semuanya berhenti disitu. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat pelan, suara di sekelilingnya seolah tidak terdengar. Bahkan ujung jarinya mendingin.

"K..k..kand..ka..kan..kandungan katamu ??" Chanyeol nampak kesulitan menyebutkan kata itu sampai akhirnya ia sanggup mengatakannya dengan lantang sampai membuat sang perawat terkejut.

"Iya, dia mengandung sudah masuk minggu ke delapan." Chanyeol terduduk mengusap wajahnya seakan tak percaya.

 _Mengandung ? Dia mengandung ?_ Sepanjang yang chanyeol ingat sejak seung won kembali dari rumah sakit hampir 24 jam mereka bersama dan kecil kemungkinan kalau anak itu adalah hasil perselingkuhannya dengan orang lain. Akan tetapi ada gurat ragu di sudut hatinya. Penyangkalan.

"Tuan, apa anda baik baik saja ?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah perawat itu. "Kalau anda berkenan mungkin, anda bisa meninggalkan nomor ponsel anda jika wanita itu kembali lagi."

Chanyeol menggerak gerakan tangannya ke arah sang perawat, perawat itu nampak kebingungan dengan prilaku chanyeol.

"M.. Maaf, aku sudah menikah dan yang tadi itu istriku.." meski dengan langkah goyah tapi dengan tergesa gesa chanyeol berjalan keluar dari klinik itu meninggalkan sang perawat dengan wajah pucat dan rasa malu yang tak tertahankan, beberapa orang yang ada disitu mulai menahan tawanya..

. **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.TBC**

 **hehehe maaf nih udah update lagi, lagi banyak inspirasi. Hope u enjoy it.**


	28. Byun Baekkie

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggiran kota, entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit, ia terdiam di sebuah kedai kecil dengan menahan rasa sakit. Ia belum makan, sambil terus mengusap perutnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya namun tampaknya, ponselnya habis baterai maka ia tak mungkin menelepon Seung Won sedangkan sisa uang di dompetnya tak mungkin ia gunakan untuk makan. Sialnya, ia meninggalkan semua kartu atm di rumah chanyeol jadi Seung Won lah memberinya uang untuk keperluan Baekhyun sehari hari, bahkan ponsel pun pemberian Seung Won. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lelah, ditengah udara dingin ini nampaknya akan sulit baginya untuk mencari pekerjaan. Karena melihat seseorang di depan kedainya, bibi pemilik kedai pun keluar.

"Ada yang dapat aku bantu, Nyonya ?" Pemilik kedai melihat wajah baekhyun sangat pucat.

"Ya Tuhan, Nyonya. Apa kau baik baik saja ? diluar dingin sekali. Masuklah ke dalam." bibi pemilik kedai membantu baekhyun masuk kedalam kedainya dan mencoba menghangatkan tubuh baekhyun yang mulai mengigil.

"Maaf, jika tidak merepotkan. Apa aku bisa meminta air hangat ? Aku harus meminum obat ini." Bibi pemilik kedai memperhatikan wajah baekhyun dengan seksama.

 _P_ _enampilannya tidak seperti orang yang kekurangan tapi kenapa ia bisa sendirian ditengah cuaca seperti ini._ "Apa anda sakit ?"

"Tidak, ini untuk kandunganku."

"Ya Tuhan, kau sedang mengandung ? Tunggu.. tunggu sebentar." dengan tergesa gesa bibi pemilik kedai pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita yang super sensitif terhadap apapun saat sedang mengandung. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman melihat perutnya. Sambil terus mengusapnya, ia bersenandung pelan.

"Jagoan kecil, kau harus kuat ya. Kuat seperti Ayahmu, " tanpa terasa baekhyun mulai menangis lagi begitu mengingat hal tentang chanyeol, betapa ia begitu merindukan sosok chanyeol yang dingin namun selalu bersikap hangat kepadanya. Ia rindu sosok itu.

 _Aku merindukanmu Park Chanyeol._

Bibi pemilik kedai kembali dari dapur dan membawakan baekhyun segelas air hangat dan makanan kecil.

"Makanlah sedikit untuk mengisi perutmu, Nyonya."

"Namaku Baekhyun, jangan panggil Nyonya." Bibi pemilik kedai mengeryit bingung.

 _Bukankah baekhyun itu untuk nama laki laki ?_

"Panggil saja baekki, maaf namaku memang agak tidak lazim, mungkin ibuku dulu menginginkan anak laki laki." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menahan perutnya yang terasa ngilu.

Bibi pemilik kedai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Baekki. Apa yang membuatmu menerjang cuaca sedingin ini ?" Tanya bibi pemilik kedai.

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan, aku tak punya tempat tinggal disini. Rumah temanku cukup jauh jaraknya jika menggunakan bus." Wanita paruh baya itu langsung terperangah mendengar jawaban baekhyun yang dianggapnya sungguh tidak masuk akal, ditengah udara seperti ini. Mencari pekerjaan ? Yang benar saja. Dimana suaminya. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak keluar dari mulut bibi pemilik kedai.

"Begini saja, kalau kau butuh pekerjaan. Aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan tapi gajinya mungkin tidak besar. Kau juga bisa tinggal disini, di lantai atas ada kamar kosong kau bisa tinggal disana. Aku selalu membersihkannya jadi jangan khawatir ya." Baekhyun merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan bibi pemilik kedai tersebut yang membantunya hari ini juga sekaligus memberi tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan.

Bibi pemilik kedai menyuruh Baekhyun beristirahat terlebih dulu dan mengantarnya ke kamar di lantai atas kedai tersebut.

"Istirahatlah dulu.."

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur matras yang sudah tertata rapi diatas lantai. Tangan kirinya mengusap bulir tipis air mata yang semenjak tadi ditahannya, ia menangkupkan tangannya dan mulai menangis. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, rasa rindunya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sosok Chanyeol yang terakhir dilihatnya tampak begitu mengerikan mengoyak hatinya, padahal baekhyun begitu mencintainya. Meski tak pernah menyesal telah mencintai Chanyeol sedemikian rupa, baekhyun tak bisa marah pada laki laki itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa kau akan bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu nantinya." Baekhyun mulai mengisak sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram, kenapa kini semua begitu terasa seperti beban berat yang harus ia tanggung sendiri, terkadang baekhyun merasa ingin menyerah atas apa yang ia alami sekarang. Semua hal begitu datang dengan tiba tiba dan menghilang secara bersamaan, Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Seung won begitu selesai mencharge ponselnya.

Seung Won diseberang sana tampak khawatir, ia juga memberitahukan bahwa teman sehun meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada laki laki yang mencarinya. Laki laki itu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah istrinya, sedikit perasaan berdesir memenuhi hati baekhyun.

 _Kau tahu Park Chanyeol, aku mungkin hanya sosok kecil di matamu. Tak ada arti, kau hanya bisa melihat sosok seung won bukan byun baekhyun tapi apa kau tahu kalau yang mencintaimu adalah aku. Entah seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan harapan semu tanpa ujung. Tak bisakah kau menyisakan satu ruang dihatimu untukku, meski bukan untuk rasa cinta tapi setidaknya berikanlah untuk sekedar rasa kasihan..._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _.TBC hehe sekedar pemanis dapet pencerahan waktu di busway tadi._**

 ** _kalo yang masih mau ikutan give away msh bisa ya jangan lupa hashtagnya #crossovergiveaway biar aku bisa bedain._**

 ** _cuma sampe 25 januari bisa dapetin giveaway buat 3 orang pemenang buat masing masing pemenang yang ide ceritanya paling menarik, bakal dapet pulsa 25k (Satu orang cuma bisa satu kali hashtag ya, biar adil) Giveaway for my sweet readers, gomawo :)))))_**


	29. The cold air

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, tidurnya nyaman sekali malam tadi. Meski sesekali perutnya terasa ngilu, ia menghela napas pendek. Lalu membereskan kasurnya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Selamat pagi, bibi." Baekhyun memberikan salam dengan ceria.

"Wah, tidurmu nyenyak ?" Tanya Bibi pemilik kedai, baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu melangkah ringan ke samping bibi pemilik kedai.

"Istirahatlah lebih lama lagi, berjalan jalanlah ke taman kota, cuaca hari ini mungkin akan lebih baik. Akan baik untuk kandunganmu dan bawa ini. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi. " Bibi pemilik kedai memberikan satu kotak makan ke tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh kah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, bersenang senanglah ya. Tapi berhati hatilah." Baekhyun melangkah ringan keluar dari kedai, ia membawa kotak makan siang pemberian Bibi pemilik kedai. Cuaca memang dingin tapi tidak sedingin hari kemarin, Baekhyun mengusap perutnya perlahan.

"Jagoan, ayo kita jalan jalan. Apa perlu kita cari ayah baru ?" Baekhyun terbahak kecil menutupi rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju taman kota. Rambutnya yang keperakan berkilauan disinari mentari pagi, ia nampak seperti peri yang baru turun dari langit. Gaun putih yang ia kenakan menambahkan kesan cantik pada wanita yang sejatinya jiwanya adalah seorang laki laki. Beberapa orang laki laki melirik ketika baekhyun melangkah melewati mereka. Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman, merapatkan mantelnya. Udaranya memang tidak sedingin hari kemarin, hari ini memang terasa lebih sejuk. Beberapa orang memang menikmati cuaca hari ini dengan berjalan di taman kota, membawa anak mereka, kekasih mereka atau peliharaan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum lirih melihat keluarga disampingnya, seorang istri dan suami serta bayi mereka dalam kereta dorong. Ia mengusap perutnya kembali.

 _Entah kapan kita bisa bersama sama seperti itu dengan ayahmu, maafkan aku._ _Tapi apa kau tahu jagoan, ayahmu tampan sekali. Jadi kalau ia mengajakmu main di taman suatu hari, jangan biarkan para noona mengganggunya ya.._ Hanya janin dalam kandungannya yang bisa ia ajak bicara saat ini, ini hadiah Tuhan untuknya saat memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Mungkin hadiah dari Chanyeol untuk menemaninya saat ia tak bersamanya, baekhyun menghirup udara segar yang menyeruak. Udaranya cukup dingin tapi baekhyun tak punya mantel yang cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sehingga ia terbatuk beberapa kali karena udara dingin.

Baekhyun menyapu seisi taman, semua nampak asing baginya karena beberapa bulan terakhir ini, chanyeol selalu mendampinginya kemanapun ia pergi. Entah dimana laki laki itu sekarang ? Apakah laki laki itu merindukannya ? Seung Won mengatakan kalau Chanyeol mencarinya ke klinik kemarin tapi apakah itu untuk mencarinya atau hanya untuk mencabik hatinya lagi.

"Bibi, ini untukmu..." Baekhyun mencoba mencari arah suara itu, ternyata seorang anak laki laki ada dihadapannya, mungkin usianya baru sekitar 3 tahun.

"Untukku ?" Tanya baekhyun. Anak laki laki itu tersenyum polos lalu mengangguk. Sekuntum mawar merah muda, warna mawar yang sama dulu ketika Chanyeol memberikannya saat ia sakit.

"Terima kasih, siapa namamu ?"

"Jiwon.. "

"Ah, Jiwon namamu bagus. Terimakasih untuk mawarnya.. Kalau aku punya seorang putra mungkin akan kunamai Jiwon juga ." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu anak laki laki itu berlari ke arah wanita muda yang membawa sekeranjang penuh bunga mawar, Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih, nampaknya anak laki laki itu membagikan bunga mawar kepada setiap orang disana.

._XxxxxX_

Chanyeol mengetuk ngetukan jarinya diatas meja kerjanya, ia mulai tak sabaran mengetahui hasil dari penyelidikan dari seseorang yang ia telepon tempo hari.

 _Sial, masih belum ada juga. Kenapa lama sekali._

Chanyeol semakin tak karuan sejak mengetahui informasi dari perawat tempo hari.

 _Kandungan ? Wanita itu hamil ? Anakku ? Di rahimnya ada anakku ? Apa aku terlihat bodoh saat ini ? Mungkin saja, aku tak tahu dan aku tak peduli meski harus menyeretnya kembali ke rumah._

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya hingga kusut, tak lama ia langsung menarik mantelnya dan melangkah pergi dengan tergesa gesa.

 _Kalau tak ada yang bisa ku andalkan aku akan mencarinya sendiri._ Pekik Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol mulai menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul melihat setiap orang yang berjalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar, Chanyeol tampak putus asa dengan apa yang didapatnya. Ia frustasi dan meluapkan amarahnya dengan berteriak, ia tak peduli semua orang memandang ke arahnya.

"Dimanaaaa kaauuuu ???!!!!." Teriakan chanyeol memekikan telinga orang orang di sekelilingnya, ada beberapa orang yang mengambil fotonya dan ada juga yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau dimana?." ucapnya pelan, ia mulai terduduk. Pak Lee yang sedari tadi membantunya mencari mulai merasa iba pada majikannya itu.

"Tuan, ayo kita pulang. Kita cari Nyonya besok.."

 _Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu hingga esok, aku bisa gila dibuatnya._ Chanyeol pun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan satu bulir air matanya, ia mencoba bertahan sekuat yang ia mampu tapi bayangan wanita itu tak bisa menghilang dengan mudah.

Bahu Chanyeol mulai bergetar ia menangis, ia kehilangan segalanya. Hatinya, jiwanya, separuh hatinya. Tangisannya memilukan menyayat hati, ia rindu. Merindukan Wanita yang selama beberapa bulan ini mulai mengisi hatinya, memenuhi kekosongan jiwanya dengan senyumannya.

 _Jung Seung Won, Byun Baekhyun.. siapapun namamu. Bisakah aku bersandar lagi di bahu mungilmu sekedar untuk melepas penat ? Bolehkah aku melihat senyummu lagi meski hanya untuk sekejap mata, menyapaku dengan suaramu.. ganggulah aku sesuka hatimu.. berteriaklah.. ya, aku tahu hatimu koyak, aku tahu kau terluka.. tapi bisakah kau kembali padaku... aku rindu.._

Chanyeol melangkah dengan berat, Pak Lee membantunya agar bisa berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Paman.. " Seorang anak kecil mengintip dari bawah saat chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, ia tersentak tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya.. "

"Ini untukmu.. " Chanyeol pun membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dari anak kecil itu.

"Untukku ?"

"Iya, itu hadiah. " Anak kecil itu tersenyum ringan, wajahnya tampak riang. Semakin mengingatkan Chanyeol akan sosok istrinya.

"Kau punya senyum yang sama dengan seseorang yang ku kenal, siapa namamu ?"

"Jiwon," Anak kecil itu menjawab dengan sangat lucu memamerkan susunan giginya yang rapih, chanyeol mengusap rambut anak laki laki itu, anak itu terkekeh dengan gembira.

"Kau tahu, paman mungkin akan mempunyai seorang anak. Kalau ia laki laki akan kunamai persis seperti namamu Jiwon."

"Benarkah ? Bibi yang disana juga begitu.. hehehe." Anak kecil itu menunjuk ke seberang jalan lalu berlari kecil, menunjuk seorang wanita yang mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Chanyeol menoleh, di seberang sana seorang wanita cantik mengenakan gaun putih sederhana dengan mantel hangat yang seadanya hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya menyisir pelan surai keperakannya yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari yang mulai meredup.

 _Seung Won, aah tidak.. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun_

Chanyeol hendak berteriak tapi suara itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya, diseberang sana. Sosok yang dirindukannya hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana dan mantel tipis di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Jantung Chanyeol seperti tercekat, manahannya sampai batas yang tidak diketahuinya. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya jeritan kecil yang tertahan karena rasa sakit. Wanita itu mengandung anaknya dan ia membiarkannya begitu saja hanya dengan mantel tipis, lelaki macam apa aku ini.

"Pak Lee, itu istriku.. Pak Lee tolong kejar dia.. Pak Lee.. " Chanyeol meminta sopirnya untuk mengejar wanita diseberang sana. Tapi lalu lintas terlampau padat tak mungkin menyeberang di tengah lalu lintas sepadat ini.

"Tunggu di sini Tuan, aku akan segera kembali.." Chanyeol mematung melihat langkah wanita diseberang sana yang semakin menjauh, lututnya terasa lemas. Tak ada kata yang bisa terucap dari mulutnya hanya perasaan yang tertahan tak mampu diungkapkan, chanyeol mencari tumpuan untuknya berpijak.

 _Jangan pergi, ku mohon jangan palingkan wajah itu lagi dari hadapanku.. jangan pergi lagi._ Dan tanpa terasa, Park Chanyeol si gunung es menitikkan air mata demi seorang wanita.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _.TBC haha terinspirasi dari tukang gorengan yang teriak teriak di taman menteng manggil istrinya tadi buat nyari kembalian. wkwkwk. Ntr lanjut lagi dah. Cari inspirasi dulu.._**


	30. I LoVe you Byun Baekhyun

Chanyeol melangkah pelan, ia kehilangan cintanya lagi. Begitu sampai di rumahnya, ia mengurung diri di kamar, ia tak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun selama beberapa hari. Bibi kepala pelayan pun dibuat bingung karenanya, beberapa kali Bibi kepala pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia hanya akan berteriak."Aku mau istriku... !" dan bibi kepala pelayan hanya meninggalkan nampan berisi makanan di depan kamar Chanyeol sambil menghela napas pendek, berhari hari tidak keluar kamar membuat Bibi kepala pelayan panik dan meminta pelayan lelaki mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol. Mereka menemukan Chanyeol tergeletak lemas di lantai kamar, dengan segera Pak Lee membawa majikannya itu ke rumah sakit.

"Dokter, tolonglah.. " Ucap Pak Lee pada dokter yang menangani Chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup, ia tak makan berhari-hari membuat tubuhnya tak bertenaga. Hiruk pikuk rumah sakit membuat suasana di sana cukup menegangkan tapi Chanyeol berhasil di selamatkan. Kalau lebih lama lagi mungkin ia bisa mati membusuk di kamarnya. Seisi rumah sakit heboh karena kedatangan pewaris Park Industries ke rumah sakit itu, beberapa perawat wanita penasaran dengan rupa sang pewaris. Beberapa mencibir, sebelum memindahkan Chanyeol ke kamar inap beberapa perawat wanita memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol, mereka menyentuh halus kulit putihnya dan hanya bisa menggidik.

"Dia tampan sekali, namun tak menyayangi tubuhnya." ucap si perawat pelan, salah satu perawat mengintip dari balik bahu.

 _Wah, bukankah pria itu yang pernah datang ke klinik tempo hari._

.

_xxx_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang merapihkan meja kedai ketika Seung won meneleponnya dengan suara terbata bata, mendengar suara Seung won di seberang sana membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Bibi boleh aku pergi sebentar, aku harus menjenguk temanku.. " Baekhyun pamit dengan tergesa gesa setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun memotong pendek rambutnya sehingga membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti 'Baekhyun' hanya dengan kondisi tubuh yang berbeda, wajah Baekhyun tampak pucat. Ia tak pernah memakai make up sejak keluar dari rumah keluarga Park beberapa minggu lalu dan ia memangkas rambutnya hingga pendek sampai saat Seung Won datang mengunjunginya, bibi pemilik kedai mengira mereka kembar. Karena wajah mereka benar benar serupa. Baekhyun memakai jepit kecil diujung rambutnya sehingga memberikan kesan manis di wajahnya yang mungil.

Baekhyun sampai di rumah sakit dan mencoba mencari tahu dimana Chanyeol di rawat.

"Maaf, dimana ruangan Tuan Park Chanyeol ?"

"Apa anda keluarganya ?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia tak tak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya. Kalau ia mengatakan kalau ia istrinya tak akan ada yang percaya, pakaian Baekhyun terlampau sederhana untuk ukuran Nyonya Muda keluarga Park.

"Aku temannya, tak bisa kah aku menemuinya ?"

"Maaf Nyonya, tidak bisa. Hanya keluarga yang diijinkan masuk."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Baekhyun melangkah goyah, baekhyun bahkan hanya mengenakan sandal karena terlalu panik saat pergi tadi. Ia mengusap perutnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, kita belum bisa menjenguk ayahmu." Baekhyun terduduk di bangku panjang rumah sakit, ia bahkan masih menggunakan apron pelayan. Dengan hati hati ia membuka apron itu dan mulai menangis.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini Chanyeol ssi." Baekhyun mengusap tetes air mata yang jatuh ke tangannya.

"Maaf, perawat tadi mengatakan anda-" Suara Pak Lee terdengar tak asing di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya.

"N.. Ny.. Nyonya.. Nyonya.. " Pak Lee memekik tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Nyonya, anda kemana saja Nyonya. Tuan mencari anda berhari hari..." Pak Lee nyaris menangis melihat kedatangan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. "Tuanmu mengusirku, tentu saja aku harus pergi." Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

Pak Lee tak membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Antarkan aku ke ruangannya.."

"Baik.."

Ruangan VVIP, seperti ruangan yang dulu pernah ia tempati. Sebuah tempat khusus dengan ruangan besar dan penjaga di depannya. Pakaian Baekhyun tampak lusuh, ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa ragunya.

"Silahkan, Nyonya."

Baekhyun masuk perlahan ke ruangan besar itu, ada chanyeol di sana. Terbujur lemah dengan beberapa selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

 _Aku pulang..._

Dengan hati hati Baekhyun menghampiri tempat tidur Chanyeol, bahkan ranjangnya lebih besar dari ranjang rumah sakit kebanyakan. Laki laki keras kepala yang berteriak teriak padanya tempo hari hanya bisa terbaring tak bertenaga di hadapannya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan terlihat kurus.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Chanyeol ssi ?" Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, chanyeol kini ada dihadapannya. Laki laki yang selalu melintas di benaknya setiap saat yang membuatnya menangis berhari hari. Kini terbaring lemah dengan perlahan Baekhyun mencoba memegang tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ssi, aku disini.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, ia merindukan tangan hangat laki laki itu.

Baekhyun semalaman tertidur di samping ranjang chanyeol sambil terus menggengam tangan laki laki itu. Saat pagi datang, Chanyeol mulai siuman. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Ia menoleh pelan, ia tersentak ada seseorang di sisi tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya keperakan, sebuah jepit cantik menghiasi rambut pendeknya.

"Ugh !" Suara Chanyeol serak membangunkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Tampak manis seperti boneka cantik yang sedang memainkan mata lentiknya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?." Suara lembut Baekhyun membuat perasaan Chanyeol serasa tercekat. Wanita yang dirindukannya kini ada dihadapannya, berbalut baju sederhana yang sudah nampak lusuh. Ia mencoba meraih tangan wanita itu, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera meraih lengan kokoh laki laki itu.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Benarkah ?" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol sendu, tak banyak yang bisa dikatakannya. Hanya ingin menatap lekat lekat laki laki yang ada di hadapannya kini. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun lalu mengusap surai tipis yang jatuh kepelipis Baekhyun.

"Kau memotong rambutmu .." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Umh, iya. Sulit mengaturnya jika di dapur."

"Dapur ?."

"Iya, aku bekerja di kedai kecil. Kadang aku memasak atau mencuci piring. Sebagai gantinya bibi pemilik kedai memberiku tempat tinggal di lantai atas kedai." Baekhyun terkekeh, ia terus bercerita. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama, jika ia benar Jung Seung Won tak akan bisa ia bekerja seperti itu. Chanyeol benar benar merasa bersalah pada wanita yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku.. "

"Kau tidak salah, kenapa harus meminta maaf. Apa aku tampak aneh dengan rambut pendek seperti ini ?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tampak cantik.." Chanyeol memperhatikan lekat lekat wanita dihadapannya itu sampai ia menyadari gundukan kecil diperut istrinya. Chanyeol berusaha menyentuhnya tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya, baekhyun menyadari hal itu. Ia menangkap tangan Chanyeol dan menaruhnya diperutnya.

"Jagoan, ini Ayahmu.. " Chanyeol nyaris menangis mendengar hal itu, ia benar benar akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah sadar. Aku harus pergi bekerja.. " Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya namun chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Bekerja, kau pikir kemana aku akan pergi ?"

"Ke rumah kita.." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau mengusirku, kau ingat." Baekhyun terkekeh, chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah bersamaku.. "

"Cih, kau pikir siapa bisa mengaturku seperti itu. Aku bukan Jung Seung won."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau Baekhyun.." Baekhyun, menelan ludahnya. Nama itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, ia memanggilnya dengan namanya. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, mencoba menyalakan ponselnya.

"Ini.. " Foto Baekhyun menghiasi ponsel Chanyeol di layar depan. Itu fotonya saat ada acara di kampusnya, mengenakan setelan hitam. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Persis sama dengan yang aku lihat dihadapanku kan ?."

"Uhm, aku.. "

"Baekki, pulanglah ke rumah ya.. " Ada sedikit keraguan dalam diri baekhyun tapi dilain pihak, ia merindukan laki laki itu.

"Pulang ke rumah atau ku buat kedai itu tak bisa buka lagi selamanya.." Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

 _Cih, dia mengancamku._

"Apa apaan ini, semalam kau nyaris mati. Sekarang kau mengancamku lagi.. " Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol hendak memukulnya namun chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya tapi kemudian ia dengan lembut mengusap perut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan ayah, nak karena tidak menjaga ibumu dengan benar. Kalian pasti kedinginan di luar sana.. " Chanyeol benar benar menyesali perbuatannya tempo hari yang menuduhnya berselingkuh tanpa alasan, kini ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Perlahan Chanyeol mengusap tipis bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, mengecupnya tipis lalu melumatnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Baekhyun yang sempat kaget lalu membalas ciuman itu dengan cepat.

 _Demi apapun Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu._

 **. _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 **TBC,hha _Akhirnya ketemuuu kan. Siapa yang seneng, tunjuk tangan. Siapa yang kena gempa hari ini readers ? Aku turun pake tangga dari lantai 10. Sungguh perjuangan. Tapi karena itu aku pengen chanbaek segera dipertemukan, karena temen aku ketemu mantannya di tangga darurat, ckck bawa berkah juga buat dia ya.._**

 ** _Ayo ayo yang msh mau ikutan giveaway. Lumayan pulsa 25k. Untuk menghibur hati yang sedang lara.. kkkk~_**

 ** _Ada yang punya instagram ?_**


	31. Home sweet home

"Ayo pulang.."

"Tapi aku harus bekerja.."

"Aku akan bilang pada majikanmu, ganti bajumu lalu pulang bersamaku."

"Tapi kau masih sakit,"

"Selama kau bersamaku, aku tak akan pernah sakit."

Baekhyun menjadi gugup seakan tidak bisa bernapas, begitu merasakan napas Chanyeol yang begitu dekat. Chanyeol memegangi tangan baekhyun.

"Tolong lepaskan aku.."

"Kau pasti kabur."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Aku tak percaya."

Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Kalau aku tak mau pulang bagaimana ? Sekarang kita berdua ini orang asing yang.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, selama beberapa saat lalu menghela nafas. Ia mencabut jarum infus dan beberapa alat yang menempel di dadanya. Ia duduk dengan pelan dan menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sayang.."

Baekhyun membelalakan lebar kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Suara laki laki yang itu manis dan lembut itu kini memanggil namanya. Badan Baekhyun mulai gemetar.

"Sekarang, aku memintamu untuk pulang bersamaku.. kau mau kan?"

Baekhyun hanya memandang lantai tanpa berkata apapun. Sulit untuk berpikir tenang karena jantungnya berdebar keras.

 _Apa aku bisa percaya sekarang ? Apa aku harus mengikutinya ?_

Chanyeol berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang kebingungan, laki laki itu kemudian berkata kepadanya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, ayo cepat keluar kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak segan segan dengan kata kataku sebelumnya. Hari ini juga akan aku buat kedai itu tak bisa membuka pintunya lagi.."

Baekhyun melihat punggung chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. Bagaimana pun ia dan chanyeol kini adalah dua orang asing yang berbeda yang tidak ada hubungan. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, tapi ia juga harus memikirkan anak dalam kandungannya. Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke kedai kecil tempatnya bekerja, ia harus berterima kasih pada bibi pemilik kedai karena telah mempekerjakannya dan memberinya tempat tinggal saat ia benar benar sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar dari situasi ini.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan kedai tempatnya bekerja, Chanyeol mengikutinya sampai disana.

 _"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu dari pandanganku lagi.. "_

Baekhyun menghela napas pendek, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kedai mendatangi kasir dan mengeluarkan secarik cek lalu berkata pada bibi pemilik kedai yang terlihat ramah tersebut.

"Hari ini Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang. Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah menjaganya. Kecuali untuk makanan, ini adalah uang ketulusanku."

Mata Bibi pemilik kedai membulat seperti piring karena melihat cek yang disodorkan chanyeol senilai satu juta won. Saat itu Baekhyun berjalan mendekati bibi pemilik kedai setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

"I.. Itu.. M..ma..maaf tapi ada hubungan apa anda dengan baekki ??"

Chanyeol memeluk bahu Baekhyun yang telah mendekat kepadanya dan berkata.

"Dia adalah istriku yang kabur dari rumah, aku datang untuk menangkapnya."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan membawa baekhyun pergi.

._xxx_.

..

..

.

.

.Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa apa sampai mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, chanyeol pun demikian. Meskipun bertemu dengan bibi kepala pelayan. Pelayan di lantai bawah pun ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan memberi salam. Begitu mereka naik ke lantai 2, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Keduanya kemudian duduk berhadapan di meja teh yang ada di kamar chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang diam selama beberapa lama akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Aku salah, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak berniat melepasmu seperti itu, waktu itu aku tidak mempunyai pilihan. Aku pikir kau mencintai Oh Sehun. Aku menjadi buta dan tak bisa berpikir. Tapi, sekarang aku percaya padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sekarang percaya bahwa kau adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa telinganya seakan berdenging. _Apa benar Chanyeol mempercayaiku ?_

"Baekhyun, tak bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal ? Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi ?"

"Chanyeol ssi.. "

"Ya ? Apa kau ingin aku bertekuk lutut dan memohon padamu ? Begitukah ?"

Chanyeol hendak bangkit dari duduknya seakan mau bertekuk lutut dan memohon pada baekhyun, namun wanita itu segera memegang tangan chanyeol. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol dan berkata dengan suara sendu.

"Aku bukan orang yang sempurna."

"Apa ?"

"Aku tak tahu kapan tubuh ini akan bertukar kembali dengan Seung Won Noona."

"Tak masalah."

"Kenapa tak masalah ? Bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke tubuh asalku. Lalu, bagaimana aku menerimamu dengan tubuh ini ? Aku tidak bisa.. aku tak ingin melukaimu. Aku cukup hidup sendiri saja dan membesarkan anak ini.. sudah cukup.. hiks.. hiks.."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Ssst, jangan khawatir. Hal kejam seperti itu tidak akan terjadi pada kita. Percayalah padaku. Tuhan memberi kita hadiah agar kita bahagia. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu. Seandainya kau tak ada, aku... aku akan mati membusuk disini. Dan.. dan itu lebih mengerikan.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan menaruhnya di dada kirinya. Jantung chanyeol berdegup sangat kencang.

Begitu merasakan jantung chanyeol yang berdetak di bawah kulitnya yang hangat. Perasaan baekhyun ikut meluap luap.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Apa.. kau bahagia setelah meninggalkanku ? Katakan sejujurnya. Apa kau bisa hidup tanpa aku ? Kalau memang begitu sekarang aku akan melepaskanmu."

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan uraian air mata. Ia semakin sedih dan air matanya terus mengalir begitu melihat tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari chanyeol. Sepasang mata itu memandangnya seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang paling indah dan paling penting di dunia. Selama merindukan orang ini betapa menderita dan menyedihkan dirinya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan lagi di rumah itu karena hatinya terlalu sakit.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak mempercayai ucapannya, baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan laki laki itu, akan tetapi begitu melihat chanyeol di hadapannya, kini ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah dan menempelkan bibir bibirnya yang hangat dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil mencium air mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, baekhyunee."

Chanyeol menciumi wanita itu mulai dari pipi hingga ke kening.

"Istriku. Satu satunya orang yang berharga bagiku dan disini calon anakku kelak. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai Jung Seung Won tetapi sebagai Byun Baekhyun."

Akhirnya bibir chanyeol yang hangat dan lembut mendekat ke bibir baekhyun. Saat bibir chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun mendorong dada laki laki itu. Chanyeol yang seolah merasa ditolak dalam sekejap merasa tertekan dan bertanya pada baekhyun.

"Ada apa ??"

"Aku harus gosok gigi !"

"Biar saja ! Kemari !"

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun yang sedang cemas. Akan tetapi, baekhyun menghindari tangan chanyeol dengan sigap dan mundur ke belakang.

"Tidak mau ! Aku akan gosok gigi dan mandi !"

"Kau mau melihat aku mati ?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, ini hari pertama aku kembali kesini, badanku bau keringat. Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan aku mandi, aku tak mau tidur bersamamu."

Ekspresi wajah chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun dengan menakutkan tiba tiba menjadi berseri seri. Ia pun berkata kepada baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee, ayo mandi bersama !"

"Dasar Gila !"

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada chanyeol untuk mengejarnya.

Chanyeol yang ditinggal sendirian meremas pahanya karena merasa putus asa.

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.TBC yeaaay, finally i get back home. Selamat istirahat semuanya._**

 ** _ada yang punya IG ? Add dunks, mine is @bells_vha_**

 ** _and i follow u back_**

 ** _gomawo :))))_**


	32. Will you marry me ?

Beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjangnya bersama baekhyun yang telah mandi bersih. Semua lampu di dalam kamar telah dimatikan kecuali lampu meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur. Dibawah penerangan berwarna merah tua, Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pipinya yang memerah yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi dan bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Malam ini Chanyeol sangat senang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

Chanyeol lalu berbisik, "Apa ini mimpi ?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mencium bibir chanyeol. "Ini bukan mimpi."

"Apa ini nyata ?"

Baekhyun lalu meletakkan tangannya yang putih di tengah tengah dada chanyeol lalu berkata kepadanya, "Ini Nyata.."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keinginan untuk memiliki.

"Hiduplah sebagai milikku selamanya. Sekarang.. aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berpaling dariku."

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan hati hati dan mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan lalu mengusap gundukan kecil di perut baekhyun.

"Jagoan ayah, berjuanglah ya. Tetaplah sehat didalam sana. Ayah akan menjagamu dan ibumu. Kau harus sehat disana, mengerti ? Dengan begitu kau akan bertemu dengan ayah, ok ?"

"Tentu saja, ia akan sehat. Anak siapa dulu.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman chanyeol, mereka berdua menghabiskan malam dengan berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan.

._XxxxX_

Tidak seperti biasanya, keesokan paginya chanyeol terlambat berangkat kerja. Dan meskipun kini ia sedang bekerja, seluruh pikirannya hanya tertuju pada baekhyun. Malam penuh hasrat yang ia lewatkan bersama wanita itu muncul terus menerus dalam pikirannya dan memancing senyum di bibir chanyeol sepanjang hari. Kalau biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan fokus pada pekerjaannya, hari ini ia tak hentinya melirik jam, menunggu jam pulang kerja. Begitu tiba waktunya, dengan bergegas Chanyeol pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga. Wanita itu spontan tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat laki laki itu. Mendapati baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya, chanyeol merasakan dadanya akan meledak karena bahagia. Laki laki itu merasa sangat senang. Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu dalam kesendirian di rumahnya yang besar, ia sulit mempercayai kenyataan bahwa hari ini baekhyun kembali menunggu dirinya pulanh. Chanyeol kemudian menundukkan badannya yang tinggi dan mencium pipi baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari ?"

"Menunggumu !"

Mendengar jawaban baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia lalu memeluk wanita itu dan membawanya ke lantai 2 sebab akan sulit baginya untuk memeluk atau mengungkapkan rasa sayangnua di lantai 1, karena akan terlihat oleh para pelayan. Setelah membawa masuk Baekhyun ke kamarnya, chanyeol segera menutup pintu. Ia menarik tubuh baekhyun ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah wanita itu. Bibir yang sepanjang hari sangat dirindukannya. Aroma manis dan menggoda dari tubuh baekhyun kini mulai membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Chanyeol ssi, tunggu dulu..."

"Aku telah menahannya seharian. Biarkan aku melakukannya sekarang."

Chanyeol berbicara dengan terburu buru dan menarik baekhyun ke arah ranjang. Baekhyun berpura pura mengalah dan mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol dan baekhyun berpelukan di atas ranjang. Sembari tersenyum, Baekhyun berkata.

"Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai tidak bisa mempercayainya.'

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan baekhyun. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju tasnya yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

 _Laki laki yang sangat keren itu kini adalah suamiku._ Dada Baekhyun dipenuhi rasa bangga, ketika ia memperhatikan chanyeol yang saat ini sedang memegang kotak kecil yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Laki laki itu kemudian kembali menghampiri baekhyun dan memberikan kotak kecil tersebut.

"Apa ini ??"

"Bukalah.."

Begitu Baekhyun membuka kotaknya, tampak dua buah cincin yang indah bersinar dan berkerlap kerlip di dalamnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu cincin pasangan atau cincin kembar. Sepasang cincin itu dipenuhi oleh permata biru yang indah.

"Indah sekali.."

"Itu safir, Cincin couple ini satu untuk kau pakai, sedangkan yang satu ini untuk kupakai."

Chanyeol memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis baekhyun. Wanita itu pun memakaikan lainnya di jari kelingking chanyeol.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membeli cincin untuk seseorang."

"Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku mengenakan cincin yang diberikan oleh seseorang."

"Ayo menikah !"

"Ya ?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan tatapan 'kita kan sudah menikah', ia menatap chanyeol yang membalas dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku ingin mengadakan upacatra pernikahan lagi untukmu. Jadilah istriku."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa apa. Chanyeol mulai cemas dan bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ? Kau tak mau menikah denganku ?"

"Bukan, aku sangat sangat senang. Aku sangat bahagia. Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku akan menjadi istrimu."

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Setelah menikah, aku akan membuatmu lebih bahagia lagi. Sekarang, ayo mandi. Setelah itu kita turun dan makan. Kalau tidak, pelayan akan naik dan memanggil kita."

._Xxx_

.

."Ya, persiapkan upacara pernikahan yang mewah. Semua persiapannya serahkan saja kepada wakil kepala Jong. itu saja."

Chanyeol menutup gagang teleponnya dan kembali sibuk menangani dokumen dokumennya, tak lama ia teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali menelepon seseorang.

"Ini Park Chanyeol.."

(Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa ?) Tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Dalam beberapa jam ke depan Ayahmu akan menjadi miskin, kurasa kau sudah tahu hal itu kan ?"

(Iya, aku tahu. Oppa ketigaku.. biarkanlah oppa ku makan dan hidup. Aku tak peduli yang lain)

"Baiklah, Seung Won aku mengerti. Ada lagi ?."

(Tidak, hanya itu saja. Mungkin lebih baik kau mendapatkan perusahaan itu.)

"Iya terimakasih."

Chanyeol menutup kembali gagang teleponnya.

Kakak laki laki ketiga Seung won adalah satu satunya orang yang memberikannya semangat hidup. Meskipun kakaknya lemah dan tak bisa menjadi pohon yang besar, tapi ia adalah orang yang mendukung Seung Won dan Sehun. Sudah satu minggu sejak Baekhyun kembali bekerja. Selama itu pula Chanyeol selalu bekerja dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Sepuluh hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol berencana memberikan pernikahan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ia ingin mempelainya lebih cantik dengan hadiah yang diberikannya. Gaun pengantin terbaik serta hotel terbaik pula. Dengan status mereka yang sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri, chanyeol menjelaskan pada orang orang disekitarnya bahwa acara ini diadakan untuk memperingati tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka.

Meskipun banyak orang yang mencurigai acara pernikahan mereka yang dibuat sangat mewah ini. Namun, siapapun tidak dapat menebak maksud tersembunyi acara tersebut. Chanyeol berencana memberitahu baekhyun tentang hal ini hari ini. Jika dirinya tiba tiba menyuruh baekhyun datang ke gedung pernikahan tanpa kesempatan padanya untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh dulu, ia bisa saja terkena serangan tendangan samping dari wanita itu meski sekarang ia sedang mengandung tapi itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

. ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...Mak, baekki kawin mak.. hahahaha.. sama chanyeol mak. haduh lg gk bisa update banyak banyak vertigo sedang menyerang cantikku..maaf kl nanggung yak.._**


	33. CROSSOVER GIVE AWAY LAST

**_dear readers sorry nih malem ini blm update story dulu ya. hahahaa lupa gara gara liat instalivenya mamih baekhyunee..._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _.Yang udh kasih review atau story soal ide crossover paling menarik, tolong kasih hashtag dunks biar aku gk kblinger hahahaha.. hari ini penutupan yaaaaa... #crossovergiveaway_** ** _pemenangnya adalah 3 orang pemenang msg2 bisa menangin pulsa 25k. Nanti buat yg menang nanti bisa pm nomor nya ke aku... gudniteee..._**


	34. The wedding

Chanyeol baru saja hendak melangkah ketika ada keributan di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf tuan tapi.. anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana.."

"Suruh bajingan tengik itu keluar atau aku obrak abrik kantor ini ..! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku ?"

chanyeol pun mencoba melihat ada kegaduhan apa di depan pintu ruang kerjanya tersebut, ia mengintip sekilas dari balik pintu dan presdir jung mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya presdir Jung, ia menampilkan wajah masam sambil melihat ke arah chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang aku terima dulu.."

Chanyeol melemparkan berkas berkas ke atas meja, presdir Jung terbelalak. Itu adalah berkas berkas tentang masa lalu Seung Won secara terperinci, laki laki tua itu terlihat sangat gelisah

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri itu adalah masa lalu. Aku membangun perusahaan ini dari awal dan kau bocah ingusan, menghancurkannya. Kau benar benar tak tahu diri."

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil bersandar ke meja kerjanya.

"Aku tak tahu diri ? Kau memaksa putrimu menikah denganku agar kau dapat menikmati semua akses yang di miliki keluargaku. Dan sekarang Seung Won sudah menjadi istriku, ia sudah tak ada hubungan lagi denganmu. Sekarang aku tidak akan diam saja jika kau berusaha menghubunginya atau mendatanginya, aku bukan orang yang murah hati, setelah aku melihat semua perbuatanmu pada Seung Won, selain itu, aku akan memastikan kau kehilangan kepemimpinanmu, jadi bersiap siaplah. Kau memanfaatkan putrimu untuk kepentingan pribadimu, Sebenarnya yang tidak tahu diri itu aku atau kau ?!" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Tak perlu lama sampai presdir Jung nyaris melemparkan asbak marmer ke arah chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang ? Membunuhku ? Kalau kau membunuhku, seluruh aset perusahaanmu akan ikut mati bersamaku." presdir Jung mencoba menahan amarahnya namun apa daya, chanyeol sudah memiliki lebih dari separuh aset Jung Corp, mau tidak mau. Chanyeol lah pemilik perusahaan itu sekarang.

"Kau anak kurang ajar, tak tahu diri. Bahkan seekor anjing pun tak akan mengigit tangan majikannya !" Teriak presdir Jung.

"Anjing ? Tapi aku bukan anjing presdir Jung, kau salah menilaiku. Jangan berburuk sangka, ini demi kebaikanmu juga kan ?? Mengalahlah pada yang muda" Chanyeol menertawakan tingkah presdir jung yang melempar asbak kepadanya namun tak sedikitpun mengenainya. Sambil beranjak pergi chanyeol pun berkata.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk cucumu kelak.."

"Aku tak sudi punya cucu dari laki laki brengsek seperti kau Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi laki laki brengsek ini sudah menikah dengan putrimu, bukan ?" Chanyeol terbahak dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan presdir Jung dengan kekesalannya yang semakin memuncak. Chanyeol memanggil dua orang penjaga keamanan untuk mengeluarkan presdir Jung dari ruangannya, kedua penjaga itu dengan sigap masuk ke ruangan chanyeol.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengeluarkan aku dari perusahaanku sendiri." teriak presdir Jung, presdir Jung benar benar tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, Chanyeol pun tampak berkaca kaca melihat mertuanya itu diseret keluar oleh para penjaga yang dipanggilnya.

.

_XXX_

.

...Beberapa hari kemudian hari yang di nantikan pun tiba, Seung Won menjadi satu satunya perwakilan dari mempelai wanita. Tak ada keluarga besar dari kedua belah pihak yang datang di acara tersebut, Nyonya Park pun tidak datang karena kesehatan yang memburuk.

Baekhyun mengenakan gaun putih dengan tutup kepala dan tiara yang cantik, rambut keperakannya tampak berkilau lebih indah dari biasanya. Tak ada riasan khusus untuk mempelai wanita karena ia memang sudah terlihat luar biasa cantik, kelopak mawar terhampar di lorong lorong dengan ornament keemasan yang menghiasi gedung pernikahan.

"Noona, maksudku.. Eonni, aku sangat gugup."

Baekhyun terus memegang tangan Seung won.

"Kau kan sudah pernah menikah, cobalah ingat ingat." Seung Won mencoba menggoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Eonni, kau ini benar benar.. hahaha.. apa kau akan menikah dengan paman Sehun."

"Entahlah si bodoh itu, dengan fisikku yang sekarang rasanya ia sedikit frustasi." Baekhyun dan Seung Won pun tertawa bersama. Sementara sang mempelai pria sedang beradu argumentasi dengan Sehun.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kan ?"

"Hey, Oh sehun. Aku sudah berhasil membuatnya hamil kan ?"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau."

Sehun lalu tersenyum ringan dan beranjak pergi untuk menemui Seung Won.

Disaat yang sama Junmyeon sedang berusaha menarik tangan Ye ri untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Cepat masuk ..!"

"Tidak mau !!"

"Kau ini benar benar..."

Setelah kejadian di klub waktu itu, Ye ri mendapat kecaman dan teguran keras dari Junmyeon, ia merasa harga dirinya terluka. Ia sangat menderita dengan rasa kecewa karena rencananya tidak berhasil dengan mulus karena di gagalkan oleh kakak tirinya. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan dan menyerahkan Chanyeol begitu saja, tapi begitu ia mengetahui bahwa chanyeol mengatur pernikahan ulang untuk memperingati hari jadi pernikahan mereka, Ye ri benar benar jatuh terpuruk. Ia merasa menggantungkan lehernya pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di dapatkannya. Chanyeol kini benar benar mencintai istrinya dengan begitu dalam, sikap yang diperlihatkan laki laki itu tempo hari merupakan penyangkalan atas rumor perceraiannya selama ini. Hal itu membuat ye ri terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan memilukan, Junmyeon menghembuskan napas pendek lalu berkata.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku minum bersama Chanyeol, ia mengatakan bahwa saham atas nama Jung corp akan dipindah namakan atas nama Seung Won."

Ye ri membelalakan matanya tak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon.

"Benar, sekarang Seung Won adalah pemilik Jung corp. Chanyeol dan Seung won, kedua orang itu saling mencintai. Jadi berhentilah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Bukankah kau anak pintar ?"

Junmyeon berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan wanita itu, Ye ri yang ditinggalkan seorang diri di tempat parkir, terduduk ditempatnya dan mulai menangis. Ada sesuatu yang seakan hancur lebur di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas memasuki altar, Sehun dan Seung Won mendampinginya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, semburat senyum selalu menghiasi wajah baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan di ujung sana, laki laki itu terlihat sangat gelisah karena menghembuskan nafas berkali kali ketika melihat baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju altar.

 _Laki laki keren itu akan benar benar menjadi suamiku..._ Baekhyun memantapkan langkahnya menuju altar suci, ia memegang tangan chanyeol erat.

 _In sickness and in health, for rich and for poor. For better and for worse. Until death do us apart..._

Chanyeol menyambut bibir Baekhyun hangat, mengulumnya dalam ciuman manis yang tak tergantikan seluruh gedung bergemuruh dengan riuh teriakan. Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

 _Jadi namaku sekarang, Park Seung Won atau Park Baekhyun._ Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, chanyeolnya sambil mengernyit kebingungan namun ia segera menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Jiwon, cepatlah lahir.. ayah menunggumu.."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

 _Bagaimana aku harus melahirkaaannn ??_

Batin Baekhyun menjerit dan hari hari manis dan merepotkan pun akan segera di mulai..

...

...

...

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _...Yeaay Finally married,_**

 ** _pemenang Giveway_**

 ** _1.Inchan88_**

 ** _2.neomuchanbaek1_**

 ** _3.Kyongin_** ** _21_**

 ** _Please PM nomor hpnya ya.._**

 ** _Maksimal pm 24 jam ya kl blm pm aku, aku anggap gugur dan bakal dicari pemenang lain. yang gk bs pm aku bisa dm usernamenya di IG aku dan no hpnya di IG @bells_vha_**

 ** _Buat yg belum kebagian di akhir cerita cross over nanti, aku bakalaan kasih giveway lagi kok tenang aja yaaa.._**

 ** _Gomawooooo... :)))))_**

 ** _Love, Chelsea. :D_**


	35. Newly Weds

Ikrar suci mereka diucapkan dalam hati, Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, dengan ini menerima... _B_ yun Baekhyun."Chanyeol merapalkan nama itu dalam hatinya."Sebagai istriku, menjagamu seumur hidupku. Dalam susah maupun senang, dalam kaya ataupun miskin, dalam sakit ataupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kita... "

"Park Baekhyun, sekarang kau istriku.." Baekhyun tersenyum manja ketika Chanyeol menyelipkan nama keluarganya di depan nama Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.."

Sehun adalah orang yang bersemangat bertepuk tangan ketika ikrar suci itu 'kembali' diucapkan.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Seung Won.

"Aku seperti melihat dirimu dalam dirinya.."

"Itu kan memang tubuhku, bodoh ! Aku pikir kau dokter yang pintar tapi bukannya sama saja dengan tubuhku yang sekarang hanya berbeda jenisnya saja." Sehun tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipi Seung Won.

"Hahaha, aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu menyebalkan." Sehun pun langsung terdiam disambut oleh senyuman besar di bibir Seung Won.

"Minggu depan kita menikah ya.." Seung Won membelalakan matanya sampai nyaris melompat keluar.

"Ya, ayo kita menikah lagi seperti mereka. Kita harus bisa meyakinkah orangtuaku.."Seung Won mengangguk cepat.

"Aku ralat, kau bukan dokter yang bodoh." Sehun terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya itu berbicara.

Chanyeol mengadakan pesta yang meriah untuk pernikahannya kali ini, selain untuk menyambut kehamilan Baekhyun. Beberapa orang penting datang dalam pesta itu, Junmyeon nampaknya sangat bersenang senang menikmati riuhnya pesta. Sekertaris Min dan beberapa orang dari perusahaan pun datang, Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahukan kepada mereka soal status Baekhyun yang notabene adalah istri dari chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol mulai sibuk memanjakan Baekhyun yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

" _Yeobo,_ Kau tidak boleh minum sampanye yah ? Kau mau minum apa ?" Chanyeol mengusap wajah baekhyun sambil bertanya pelan.

"Jus Strawberry, Coklat, mochi rasa matcha."

"Jus Strawberry, baiklah. Coklat ? Hmm, Mochi rasa matcha ? _Yeobo_ , Seriuslah tak ada makanan seperti itu disini." Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, entah kenapa itu justru jadi terlihat sangat lucu. Rambut pendeknya membuatnya benar benar membuatnya terkesan mungil sama seperti rupanya saat menjadi laki laki dulu.

"Jadi kau tak mau membelikanku Mochi rasa Matcha ?"

"Bukan seperti itu yeobo, kita sedang di gedung pernikahan. Kalau mau itu, kita harus membelinya diluar..." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk istrinya, namun sia sia.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan membelinya sendiri." Baekhyun pun hendak melangkah keluar tetapi Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah. Kau tunggu disini..." Baekhyun pun tersenyum manja laku menarik ujung jas Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupa, bawakan juga buah strawberry segar. Mungkin rasanya akan nikmat. Strawberry di toko buah di pinggiran kota dae jeon itu enak sekali, manis rasanya."

 _Demi Tuhan aku harus ke kota dae jeon hanya untuk strawberry ? Sabar, sabar. Ingat Park Chanyeol, dia istrimu dan kau mencintainya._

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek meski agak kesal dengan semua permintaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Yeobo, demi Anak kita. Setelah ini selesai aku akan membelikan semua itu untukmu.."

"Tapi aku mau sekarang..."

Chanyeol mematung seketika dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menelepon seseorang.

"Ini Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau membelikan aku strawberry di salah satu toko di Dae jeon ? Apa maksudmu tidak bisa ? Beli berapa saja harganya atau kuruntuhkan toko itu.." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan mendengarnya, tak seperti biasanya Baekhyun tak mengomel soal kesombongan Chanyeol tentang menutup toko orang lain.

"Aah, Park Jiwon. Ayahmu memang sombong tapi aku mencintainya." Baekhyun mengelus elus perutnya dengan tonjolan yang mulai terlihat.

. **_xXXx_**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang anak yang sangat berharga, semua permintaan Baekhyun selalu terpenuhi. Chanyeol merasa seakan istrinya bisa saja terbang tertiup angin atau terjatuh jika tidak dia pegangi. Chanyeol menjadi mudah panik setiap melihat Baekhyun membawa barang barang berat, bahkan saat membawa buku yang kecil sekalipun, ia akan melarangnya. Ia sampai berpikir untuk memasang sebuah lift di dalam rumah, karena menurutnya berbahaya sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk naik dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2 jika melalui tangga. Seharusnya rasa khawatir Chanyeol akan kesehatan Baekhyun menghilang setelah melewati masa awal kehamilan. Akan tetapi sebaliknya, kekhawatirannya itu semakin memuncak di pertengahan kehamilan.

Laki laki itu merangkul istrinya dengan hati hati, seolah olah wanita itu adalah boneka dari kaca yang mudah pecah. Hari ini adalah pemeriksaan rutin di rumah sakit, Dokter pun bersikap hati hati saat memeriksa baekhyun karena chanyeol akan berteriak pada pada dokter itu jika ia melihat baekhyun mengeluh sekecil apapun. Hasil USG bayi mereka normal meski tetap harus hati hati, karena Rahim Seung Won sudah beberapa kali mengalami luka. Mendengar kandungan istrinya baik baik saja mata chanyeol berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan. Hal itu membuat dokter berdehem. Kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu terkenal di rumah sakit ini. Menurut orang orang, mereka adalah pasangan yang berasal dari status sosial yang tinggi. Kekayaan mereka sangat berlimpah, bahkan konon mereka bisa beli lebih dari 20 pesawat tanpa mengurangi kekayaan mereka.

"Apa tidak apa apa makan sebanyak itu ??"

"Eh.."

Chanyeol kini menatap dengan cemas istrinya yang sedang mengeluarkan buah semangka yang memang bukan merupakan pantangan kehamilannya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan buah semangka tersebut dari dalam kulkas lalu membawa semuanya dan memakannya dengan menggunakan sendok. Padahal sebelum ini Baekhyun telah memakan semangkuk besar nasi dengan delapan jenis sayuran, yang kemudian dengan cueknya ia campur dengan _dwaenjangjjigae_. Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman sementara mulutnya belepotan karena air semangka yang berwarna merah berbercak bercak di sekitar bibirnya.

Kekhawatiran chanyeol sangatlah besar karena selama masa awal kehamilan, Baekhyun tidak dapat makan terlalu banyak karena _morning Sickness_ yang sering ia alami. Namun kini setelah memasuki bulan ketujuh, nafsu makan istrinya menjadi sangat besar. Ia khawatir Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu hanya agar chanyeol tidak mencemaskannya.

"Perutmu, Baekhyunee. Jangan jangan bukannya anak kita yang tumbuh besar, tapi hanya perutmu saja yang membesar ?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Entah kenapa napsu makanku, menjadi semakin besar begini. Rasanya mulutku tidak bisa berhenti menguyah. Aku terlalu banyak makan, ya ? Aku merasa kesulitan berjalan, apakah jadi perempuan memang sesulit ini ya ?"

Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun yang untuk sejenak menaruh sendoknya lalu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada yang menunjukkan kecemasannya. Sosok Baekhyun yang cantik dan lucu bagaikan sebuah candu untuknya.

"Tidak apa apa, Baekhyunee ku yang paling cantik. Anak kita kan yang memintanya, makanlah yang banyak. Mau aku ambilkan lagi ?"

"Tidak perlu, aku kan tidak seperti babi yang makan banyak."

Baekhyun tampak sedikit merajuk kemudian berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamar. Chanyeol menatap sisa sisa kulit semangka yang tadi di makan oleh Baekhyun, istrinya itu memakan setengah buah semangka dengan sangat cepat tanpa mengambil jeda sama sekali. Kini kulit kulit semangka itu ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Chanyeol yang tadinya terbengong mendadak dikagetkan oleh suara Baekhyun yang memekakan gendang telinganya.

"Bi, apa masih ada sisa ketela yang kita bakar kemarin ? Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar, tetapi mulutku ingin menguyah sesuatu."

Kemudian, setelah ia memakan habis beberapa ketela bakar, Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang sembari membaca buku dongeng untuk tumbuh kembang bayi yang kini dikandungnya. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekat pada ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Baekhyun dengan hanya memakai celana piyama. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya.

Melihat chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat, Baekhyun menurunkan buku dongeng yang tadi dibacanya. Ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang bercahaya sembari berkata, "Tolong nyanyikan lagu 'Tiga beruang' ".

"Lagi ?"

"Lagu anak anak yang dinyanyikan oleh sang ayah kan baik untuk bayi."

"Sepertinya ibunya lebih menikmati lagu itu daripada anaknya. Tapi, baiklah. Akan kunyanyikan... "

Chanyeol yang langsung bangkit dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu, sembari memulai menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 ** _komse ma-ri-ga_**

 ** _han chi-be-i-so_**

 ** _appagom_**

 ** _ommagom_**

 ** _ae-gi gom_**

 ** _appagommun dung-dung-hae_**

 ** _ommagommunnal-shi-nae_**

 ** _ae-gi gommunno mu-gwi-yo-wo_**

 ** _eeshukeeshuk cha-han-da_**

Melihat aksi chanyeol yang begitu menggelikan, Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi mendengarkan lagu itu walaupun hanya sebait karena ia kini tertawa terbahak bahak hingga berguling guling di atas kasur. Chanyeol yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa meringis.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _TBC_**

..

...

...

 ** _Dmwaenjangjjigae : sejenis sup yang bahan utamanya menggunakan pasta kedelai yang difermentasi._**

.

...

...

...

 ** _Sorry nih kalau mungkin buat beberapa orang ceritanya terkesan pendek, for info kalau sy nulis ff ini lewat hp bukan pake laptop. Susah kl udh dapet inspirasi trs hrs nenteng laptop kemana2 cm buat update. Jd mski dijalan atau busway msh tetep bisa nulis lanjutan. Gak msti tunggu lama._**

...

...

...

...

 ** _Gomawoo syantiks ku :)))) love, chelsea._**


	36. The birth

Chanyeol selalu menuruti permintaan istrinya, bila wanita tersebut memintanya menari, ia akan menari dengan penuh semangat meliuk liukan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun sebagai penonton akan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira dan akan selalu meminta encore, jika Chanyeol menolak untuk melakukannya Baekhyun akan beralasan bahwa itu untuk perkembangan janin mereka. Akibatnya akan sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menolak keinginan istrinya. Laki laki itu pun menelan semua rasa malunya lalu menyanyikan seluruh lagu dari awal sampai akhir.

Baekhyun akan kembali bertepuk tangan dan berkata "Sekali lagi.. kali ini.. dari belakang..."

Setelah menarik napas satu kali, Chanyeol akan kembali bernyanyi lagu itu lagi, Chanyeol berpikir akan lebih baik jika semua ini berakhir tetapi mendadak istri kesayangannya itu memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu medley dari berbagai lagu anak anak.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun akan tertidur sehingga Chanyeol bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Akan tetapi tiba tiba saja Baekhyun terbangun tengah malam. Dibulan terakhir kehamilannya, Baekhyun jadi lebih sering pergi ke kamar mandi di malam hari. Sejak itulah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Chanyeol untuk membantu Baekhyun, karena istrinya itu kepayahan akibat berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Pernah sebelumnya, Baekhyun ingin pergi ke kamar mandi di malam hari dan tidak tega membangunkan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi sendiri, namun saat itu tiba tiba saja ia hampir jatuh. Mengetahui kejadian tersebut, Chanyeol mengancam dan memarahi Baekhyun habis habisan jika ia tidak membangunkannya saat ingin pergi ke kamar mandi di malam hari. Setelah itu , setiap malam dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Baekhyun akan selalu membangunkan Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk membantunya ke kamar mandi. Laki laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap hal itu mengganggunya.

"Ada apa ? Mau ku gendong ?"

"Bukan, kakiku kram ! Aduh.."

Chanyeol seketika menggendong Baekhyun lalu mulai memijat kaki istrinya itu. Chanyeol baru saja mengetahui bahwa seorang ibu hamil akan sering terbangun di malam hari dan juga mudah mengalami kram, tapi ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan kemampuan untuk memijat otot otot yang kram pun meningkat.

"Bagaimana ? Masih sakit ?"

"Sudah agak baikan. Eh ? Apa ini ?"

"Kenapa ? Ada apa ?"

"Sepertinya aku buang air kecil di celana. Bagaimana ini? Haduuh !"

"Sudah kubilang tak apa apa, kan ? Hal seperti ini kan bisa saja terjadi. Nah, sini biar kubersihkan."

Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun yang kini badannya terasa sangat berat dan kepayahan merasa sangat sungkan karena ia buang air kecil di depan suaminya saat ini. Chanyeol akan membersihkan dan tak mengacuhkan hal itu kemudian Chanyeol akan hati hati menggendong Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, membantunya membersihkan sisa sisa dengan tissue khusus dan mem flush air sambil tangan kanannya memegangi Baekhyun, ia menjadi suami yang multitasking di akhir kehamilan Baekhyun.

Setiap pulang kerja, ia akan membawakan Strawberry segar untuk istrinya dan berbicara dengan perut Baekhyun sambil terus mengusapnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa anak mereka kembar, Chanyeol girang bukan main ketika mendengar fakta bahwa ia akan menerima dua orang putra sekaligus. Ini sungguh berkah Tuhan.

Baekhyun akan bermanja manja dengan Chanyeol meski saat Chanyeol mengecek berkas berkas di ruang kerjanya, Chanyeol akan mengesampingkan berkas berkas kerjanya dan mengambilkan kurma segar di halaman depan.

Setiap sore, Bibi kepala pelayan akan menyiapkan kudapan sore untuk Baekhyun dan ia akan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa menit saja. Kali ini seekor serangga hinggap di kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ssiiiii... !!! " Suara Baekhyun akan memekakkan telinga semua orang, baekhyun benci serangga. Maka jika Chanyeol sedang dimanapun ia akan segera menghampiri baekhyun untuk mengusir serangga itu, pernah sekali saat chanyeol sedang mandi dan mengusapkan busa sabun ke tubuhnya, Baekhyun berteriak dan Chanyeol mengambil handuk dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa kencang sambil mengakibatkan bayi dalam kandungannya ikut terguncang guncang.

"Kau harus bisa diam Baekki, kasihan anak kita." Baekhyun akan tertawa sambil mengusap perutnya yang membuncit.

Berkali kali kemanjaan Baekhyun terkadang menjadi masalah bagi Chanyeol, pernah beberapa kali ia bertengkar dengan seorang Nyonya di Supermaket karena berebut kue kesukaan Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol harus membayar 3x lipat dari harga yang ditawarkan. Tak masalah bagi Chanyeol asalkan istrinya itu senang. Chanyeol sangat memuja Baekhyun sampai suatu malam ketika chanyeol hendak mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, ia merasa ada cairan bening yang terus keluar dari sela kedua kaki istrinya. Chanyeol yang terkejut kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa ini ? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Ah, Chanyeol ssi, Apa mungkin air ketubanku pecah?"

"Eh, mungkin saja. Tidak, mungkin memang benar air ketuban yang pecah !"

Untuk sejenak ia terkejut, tapi kemudian Chanyeol dengan tenangnya melakukan persiapan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia mengganti baju Baekhyun, mengeluarkan tas berisi perlengkapan persiapan kelahiran yang telah dikemas sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, kemudian membangunkan sopir dan menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke ruang bersalin, Chanyeol kemudian berganti dengan baju operasi dan mengambil tempat di samping istrinya.

Seorang bayi harus dilahirkan dalam kurun waktu 24jam setelah air ketubannya pecah, karenanya Baekhyun yang mendapatkan rangsangan kelahiran tersebut sedikit demi sedikit merasakan getaran untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Dari monitor yang terhubung dengan perut Baekhyun, suara detak jantung bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya membuat tenang pasangan suami istri itu, terlebih baekhyun yang berpikir entah darimana ia akan mengeluarkan bayi itu. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir logis karena dulu orangtuanya mengajarkannya cara membuat anak, bukan melahirkan anak.

 _Ayah, ibu tolonglah.._

Seiring berjalannya waktu, getaran yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun semakin kencang. Hal itu membuat keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya bagai hujan yang turun.

 _Nak, kumohon keluarlah tanpa halangan. Kami telah menantikanmu selama ini..._

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...TBC...**_

 _ **Mian, kalo sekarang updatenya sehari sekali. Anak aku sakit huhuhu. Jadi pikiran terpecah pecah nih. BTW aku reupload ff yang aku buat sebelumnya karena acc lama aku gk bs kebuka jd aku reupload. Disana juga aku bakal kasih giveaway. Kalau giveaway nya merchandise EXO setuju kah ??. "Destiny in between" itu ide awal crossover mgkn akan ada sedikit kesamaan di awal awal2 crita.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ada IG ? Follow mine .. @bells_vha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gomawo :))))**_

 _ **Love, Chelsea**_


	37. Babies Out

Chanyeol melihat wajah mengernyit istrinya, merasa ingin mengurangi rasa sakit istrinya itu walau hanya setengahnya saja. Ia tak mampu melihat Baekhyun dalam kesakitan seperti itu, namun begitu ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tak tahu caranya melahirkan."

"Nanti juga perawat akan memandumu, _Yeobo._ Jangan khawatir."

"Chanyeol. Kau saja yang melahirkan, sini !" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat istrinya menggerutu tapi tetap saja ia terlihat sangat manis.

Setelah tiga belas jam berlalu, akhirnya saluran rahim Baekhyun terbuka. Sehingga kini dokter dan para perawat memulai persiapan kelahiran. Mereka bergantian berganti baju operasi, mensterilkan diri dan memasang kain penutup. Kemudian ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Nah, saat perut anda terasa sakit, saat itulah mulai mendorong. Sekarang ! Dorong !"

 _Ayah, ibu tolonglah.. bagaimana aku harus melakukan ini ?_

Baekhyun mendorong sekuat tenaga hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar, saat itu kepala sang bayi terlihat keluar masuk. Kemudian getaran yang sama terasa lagi. Baekhyun beristirahat sejenak dengan meletakan kepalanya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali mengambil napas yang dalam dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mendorong lagi. Doktere membuat belahan di saluran kelahiran Baekhyun agar sang bayi dapat keluar dengan lebih mudah dari rahimnya, ia mengerjap menahan rasa sakit. Ketika hal itu dilakukan Baekhyun teringat mendiang ibunya lalu rasa sakit yang dirasakannya mulai berkurang.

 _Seperti ini rasanya menjadi wanita, Ya Tuhan... Ibu.. tolonglah aku.._ _bagaimana ini..._

"Kali ini bayinya akan keluar. Dorong agak lama dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ya"

Disaat getaran yang sama datang lagi, Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol kemudian mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harua dilakukannya hanya menunggu perintah dari perawat.

"Terus.. terus. Sudah lahir.. sudah lahir. Berhenti berhenti.. "

Setelah Baekhyun berhenti mendorong, tiba tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang meluncur keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat itulah terdengar suara yang terindah di dunia.

"Oeeek... oeeek.."

"Selamat, bayi anda laki laki.. tunggu sebentar.. tahan tenaga anda untuk mendorong sang adik.."

Baekhyun mempersiapkan napas untuk mendorong kembali, hal yang sama ia lakukan. Ia harus bisa mendorong kuat anak keduanya.

"Aaah, keduanya laki laki. Selamaaat."

Perawat segera menunjukkan bayi yang baru lahir itu kepada Baekhyun. Kulit bayi laki laki itu berwarna kemerahan. Ia menangis. Keduanya menangis sangat keras sehingga wajah mereka mengernyit dan tampak seperti orang yang sedang marah. Baekhyun meminta kepada perawat itu untuk menunjukkan wajah bayinya. Setelah memperlihatkan wajah si bayi pada sang ibu. Suster tersebut kemudian memutar badan bayi dan memeriksa kelamin sesuai permintaan sang ibu.

"Benar laki laki, kan ? Anda mau coba memeluknya ?"

Baekhyun kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur dan memeluk buah hatinya. Bayi yang sangat kecil dan ringan itu ditempatkan di atas dadanya. Atas saran perawat itu, Baekhyun kemudian memberi ASI pada bayinya. Anak secara naluri mengenali bau ASI ibunya itu lalu membuka mulut kecilnya yang seperti kelopak bunga dan menyesap puting ibunya. Bayi laki laki itu begitu menggemaskan, sehingga membuat Baekhyun bagai melayang ke awan. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol. Akan tetapi Chanyeol malah memalingkan wajah dan berjalan mundur ke belakang sembari menghadap ke dinding.

"Kau kenapa ? Chanyeol ssi..?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan istrinya itu kemudian menoleh lagi. Matanya lalu menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Mau mencoba menggendong ? Ini anak kita."

"Bagaimana kalau tiba tiba jatuh ?"

"Jangan takut. Bukankah ini anakmu ?"

Walau ragu, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menggendong salah satu bayinya dengan penuh kehati hatian. Anak itu kini telah berhenti menangis, tapi kemudian menutup matanya yang sembab dengan lembut seiring rasa kantuk yang tiba tiba datang. Laki laki itu begitu takjub saat melihat wajah anaknya yang begitu tampan. Rasa bahagia seketika memenuhi hatinya. Walau saat ini ia masih gemetaran saat menggendong anaknya. Bayi yang begitu mirip dengannya dan Baekhyun itu pun segera dipindahkan ke ruang bayi oleh perawat.

Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang sedang kelelahan itu. Ia khawatir tapi kekhawatirannya itu tidak ditunjukkan di depan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, aku bersungguh sungguh berterima kasih. Baekhyunee, sekarang beristirahatlah."

"Anak kita tampan kan ? Mereka lahir dengan sehat _Yeobo.."_

"Ya, di dunia ini mahluk terindah kedua. Wajahmu yang kini tampak kelelahan adalah yang tercantik untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunee. Sampai mati aku mencintaimu dan kedua putra kita." Chanyeol berkata dengan rasa haru yang tak dapat dibendung lagi

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Mari kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Ya, saat itupun kenalilah aku."

Chanyeol mengecup tipis dahi istrinya. Lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu agar wanita itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Saat Chanyeol pergi keluar, Sehun dan Seung Won langsung menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun dan bayi mereka. Dua orang itu langsung datang jauh jauh dari Dae Jeon ke Seoul begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun melahirkan.

"Bayinya laki laki, keduanya laki laki. Sekarang sedang berada di ruang bayi."

"Selamat ya, kau mendapatkan dua putra sekaligus. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun ?"

"Dia berhasil melewati masa masa yang sulit dan sekarang sedang beristirahat."

"Syukurlah. Aku ingin melihat bayinya."

Seung Won kemudian menarik Sehun pergi ke ruang bayi untuk melihat anak Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol terkembang seiring pasangan itu berjalan menjauh. Walaupun selama beberapa tahun ia telah bersama dengan Seung Won tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap Seung won adalah istrinya. Mungkin saja memang takdir tidak akan menyatukan mereka berdua. Karena baginya hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi takdirnya yaitu Baekhyun, istrinya. Hanya Baekhyun lah satu satunya belahan jiwa yang ia cintai.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, Senyum Chanyeol terkembang lebar. Kemudian, masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

._XXXxxX_

.

."Jiwoooon.. Jasperrr.. Ya Tuhan kemana anak anakku, PAAAAARK CHANYEOOOOLLLLLL !" Suara Baekhyun menggema di seluruh rumah, chanyeol yang sedang menikmati hari minggunya di rumah pun terusik saat istrinya berteriak dan memekakkan telinganya.

"Ada apa ?" Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang ke arah taman.

"Lihat itu.. Aaah.. aku butuh banyak belanja hari ini.. aku belum selesai membereskan piring porselenku yang pecah, sekarang dynamic J itu naik kesana. Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, aku butuh pijatan kepala hari ini" Baekhyun mengurut dahinya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat putra kembarnya mencoba naik ke atas pohon kurma, persis sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dulu. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar kembali dengan membawa sapu berukuran kecil dan melangkah menuju pohon kurma.

"Jiwon, jasper.. turun !" Jiwon dan Jasper hanya cekikikan sambil memegangi botol susu mereka, Baekhyun memegang gagang sapu dengan erat.

"Turun sekarang ! Atau Ibu akan menebang pohon kurma ini."

"Ibu, Jiwon mau pipis. Gendong." Baekhyun menghela napas pendek mendengar rengekan putranya yang manis itu, seketika amarahnya mereda.

"Sini, ibu gendong. Jasper kau turun juga."

"Ibu, aku mau gendong juga." Baekhyun mencoba menggendong Jiwon di depan dan Jasper di pundaknya.

"Pegangan yang kencang jangan sampai jatuh."

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dari jauh ketiga orang tercintanya itu, sesekali dia tersenyum melihat tingkah manis putra kembarnya atau terbahak kecil melihat tingkah istrinya. Mereka kini dunia Chanyeol tak akan ada yang mampu mengubahnya. Baekhyun melangkah dihadapannya.

" _Yeobo,_ Kau tak mau masuk ? Kami akan membuat Kue strawberry bersama."

"Yeaaay..." Teriak Jiwon dan Jasper serentak.

"Memangnya kita masih ada strawberry ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah habis, anak anak bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah paman Sehun di Dae Jeon. Ayah akan mengajak kita membeli strawberry juga iya kan _Yeobo?_."

 _A..apa.. kapan aku menyetujuinya._

Namun keraguannya segera menghilang ketika Baekhyun 1, Baekhyun 2 dan Baekhyun 3 mempoutkan bibir mereka.

"Baiklah baiklah, bolehkan ayah mendapatkan hadiah ciuman ?" Jiwon dan Jasper pun segera turun dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar sedikit menunduk agar mereka bisa mencium pipi ayah mereka.

"Ah, hahaha.. " Chanyeol terbahak.

"Ibu, Jiwon pipis di celana."

"Ya Tuhan, " Dengan segera Baekhyun mengangkat Jiwon masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jasper dan Chanyeol di beranda.

"Jasper, apa kau menyayangi Ibumu ?" Jasper mengangguk pelan.

"Jasper sayang Ibu, Ibu sering bernyanyi."

"Ya, suara marah ibunya lebih mirip nyanyian kan ?" Chanyeol terbahak kencang, tiba tiba telinga chanyeol terasa sakit. Baekhyun menarik kupingnya.

"Kalian berdua membicarakan aku, hah ?"

"Jasper Sayang Ibu,"

"Jiwon juga sayang Ibu."

Jasper dan Jiwon pun memeluk leher Baekhyun dan mengecup tipis pipi Baekhyun.

 _Ini adalah anugerah ku, hadiah dari Tuhan untuk ku bahagiakan. Terimakasih karena sudah hadir di hidupku, Byun Baekhyun._

 _.._

 _... **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Finally, last Chapter hahahaha.**_

 _ **Gomawo buat semuanya, thanks to all my readers.**_

 _ **Akhirnya beres juga nih FF. :)))**_

 _ **Makasih buat supportnya semuaanyaaa. Yeaaay..**_

 _ **Banyak ide buat FF lagi nanti, hehe. Thank you my lovely readers.**_

 _ **love, chelsea. :))))**_


End file.
